Thunderstorm Lightning
by Yara Riddle Black
Summary: TR/HP Tom/Harry AU Slash Lemon -NO MPREG- / CAP15: ¿Quién es ese misterioso abogado que hizo temblar a Harry? Alguien debería decirle a Tom que no haga tantos rituales seguidos, todo el mundo tiene un límite y no importa que seas el Señor Oscuro, cualquiera puede sufrir un agotamiento mágico... Sirius y Remus tienen una noche especial... ¡Y Harry casi pierde a su pequeño Kilian!
1. Misión imposible

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Título:** Thunderstorm Lightning

 **Autor:** Yara Riddle Black

 **Clasificación:** T (Próximamente M)

 **Pareja principal:** Harry Potter/Tom Riddle (Voldemort)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos sabemos que el magnifico mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling, sólo la idea y el desarrollo de esta historia es completa y absolutamente mía.

 **Resumen:** Harry, un discreto y prudente auror que es experto en infiltrarse entre las peores bandas criminales del mundo mágico, es convocado por su jefe. Su próxima misión: descubrir quién es el eslabón más alto de la organización criminal más letal del mundo mágico, "Death Eaters". Nunca pensó que se iba a enamorarse del jefe y asesino mortal: Voldemort. Pero no todo es lo que parece, con él descubre cosas que nunca imaginó que pasarían, y resulta que los que él creía que eran los buenos, resultaron siendo los peores.

 **Notas:** Slash, Lemon y algo de BDSM. Crimen y escenas explícitas de asesinatos y/o violaciones; en un futuro se verá algo de incesto y demás. Universo alternativo; dentro del mundo mágico de los años dos mil.

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

« Misión imposible »

El trabajo del Ministerio no era propiamente pesado. Cada departamento se encargaba de sus trapos sucios y a veces cooperaban entre ellos, pero nada quedaba sin resolver. El vandalismo y los robos eran algo que estaba a la orden del día en toda Inglaterra; por más asaltantes y ladrones que iban a Azkaban -y que además pasaban desde tres meses hasta cinco años allí- no escarmentaban, siempre volvían a delinquir.

Menos mal que el Wizengamot estaba por aprobar una nueva ley que solucionaba aquel problema.

Pero para otros más graves no tenían solución; una ola de homicidios hacía cundir el pánico en la alta sociedad. El grupo de criminales, _Death Eaters_ , habían asesinado a varios altos cargos del Wizengamot y de la política mágica, personas muy influyentes en la comunidad y famosos varios, todos hacían un total de veintisiete personas; si bien no era una cifra exageradamente alta, era muy preocupante, ya que la razón de ello no estaba determinada.

Algunos de los asesinados estaban relacionados entre sí, pero otros apenas si se conocían. El Jefe de Aurores pensaba que estaban detrás de algo, pero no lograba saber el qué. La banda era impecable y no dejaba ni una sola pista; lo peor es que de ellos no tenían absolutamente nada, ni nombres, ni rostros… nada.

Pero eso cambió cuando el segundo al mando del Jefe de Aurores, Kingsley Shacklebolt, dio con un informante. Era un eslabón débil de la banda criminal; al parecer, el moreno lo atrapó en unos asuntos ilícitos y el delincuente accedió a infiltrar a alguien con tal de librarse de prisión y ser fuertemente protegido si lograban dar con el cabecilla.

El auror se puso en contacto inmediatamente con su jefe, John Dawlish. Éste, sabiendo el empujón que podía dar su carrera si atrapaba y destapaba la peor banda criminal del mundo mágico, no se lo pensó dos veces y convocó, en una secreta reunión, a sus cuatro mejores y más fieles hombres:

Williamson, Robards, Savage y por supuesto, Shacklebolt.

-Opino que deberíamos enviar a Tonks. -Savage bufó sonoramente, interrumpiendo a Williamson.

-Por favor… ¿Cuántos metamorfomagos conoces en el mundo mágico? Son muy pocos, pondríamos en peligro a una de las mejores aurores del departamento. -Indicó el hombre rubio de ojos azules turquesa.

-Por favor, Savage -bufó el hombre- hablas como…

-Hablo como una persona con la suficiente inteligencia como para no arriesgar la vida de terceras personas. No hablo como su pareja. -Zanjó el hombre-. En estos temas soy más que profesional al respecto -el auror se cruzó de brazos en su asiento y miró con enfado a Williamson.

El otro negó con la cabeza mirando a Savage.

\- ¿Y un auror novato? -Preguntó Robards a su jefe.

Dawlish negó con la cabeza pacientemente.

-Además de poner todo en peligro, es una oportunidad única ésta que tenemos…, ni siquiera el Ministro sabe nada -comentó el hombre pasando las hojas de los archivos de aurores vigentes.

-El mejor de mi escuadrón es Weasley. -Savage levantó las dos palmas, agitándolas en un balanceo continuo cuando todos se le quedaron mirando-. Sí, se que todo el mundo conoce a los Weasley…, pero es lo mejor que tengo, jefe.

-Hasta con la multijugos reconocerían a un Weasley… ¿Williamson? -Preguntó Dawlish al hombre de cabellos castaños y nariz aguileña.

-Tengo a Longbottom y McLaggen. -Contestó.

-El idiota de McLaggen cometerá una imprudencia a los cinco minutos, es demasiado ambicioso y…, Longbottom, aunque es bueno en su trabajo…, no sé, no me cuadra, pero no lo descarto. ¿Robards?

-Si me disculpa, jefe, no creo que necesitemos a un auror capacitado, si no a uno que sepa qué hacer y cómo moverse. -Interrumpió Shacklebolt.

-Explícate -dijo el hombre, apartando la mirada de los papeles que _leía_ por encima.

-Sólo hay tres aurores que puedan hacer esto y salir vivos para contarlo: Longbottom, por supuesto, Goldstein y Potter.

\- ¿Goldstein no está en una misión en el extranjero? -Preguntó el jefe en dirección a Robards, este asintió.

-Sí, lo está.

-Descartado, no podemos perder más tiempo.

\- ¿Qué le parece Potter? Es el candidato perfecto para esta misión; se defiende bien y es muy inteligente, con él, nada correrá riesgos. -Informó Shacklebolt, dándole la información.

El jefe de aurores miró la ficha que le extendió su segundo al mando por varios segundos.

-Sí, es perfecto -asintió el Jefe de Aurores.

Shacklebolt sonrió orgulloso.

-No lo defraudará, jefe, ya sabe que Potter es el mejor de mi escuadrón.

[…]

Ya era la cuarta vez que lo intentaba, pero el pelo de Potter era el más rebelde del jodido planeta. Llevaban más de una hora, ¡una!, intentando hacer que su pelo pase desapercibido, pero era misión imposible. Era como si ese pelo tuviera vida propia.

\- ¡Se acabó, me rindo, Harry! -Exclamó Angelina, dejando a un lado las pociones con las que intentaba domar el cabello del chico.

-Angelina, te dije que no podías, nadie puede -comentó el chico con una sonrisa divertida.

-Entonces… ¿cómo lo haces en tus misiones encubierto? -Preguntó entre divertida e intrigada.

-No suelo pensar en ello…, antes de cada misión el cabello se ajusta a mis necesidades él solo -rió el chico.

-Pufff…, de verdad, Potter, solo a ti te pasan esas cosas. -La chica de cabellos castaños oscuros le dio una última sonrisa y salió del mini despacho en el que los dos se encontraban.

El chico suspiró, negó con la cabeza y convocó un espejo de cuerpo completo.

El objeto le devolvió una imagen distinta a la suya: el color de su piel, antes ligeramente tostada, ahora era blanca, su cuerpo estaba más alargado, siete u ocho centímetros, tal vez; la musculatura que había ganado en su trabajo de auror, cedió un poco, dejándolo con músculos marcados pero sin sobresalir. Se encontraba notoriamente más flaco, además que su piel le daba un aspecto pálido y debilucho.

Su rostro dio un cambio drástico, pero porque el característico color verde esmeralda de sus ojos desapareció para ser de un azul inexpresivo y sin gracia. Su nariz era un poco más alargada pero su rostro seguía siendo delgado. Los labios los tenía más finos de lo normal y sus gafas redondas eran un tanto insípidas.

El color y el largo del pelo fue lo único que no había cambiado. Éste seguía siendo negro azabache, corto y rebelde hasta más no poder, pero confiaba en que se portara bien para la misión.

Viéndose de nuevo en el espejo, ahora ya vestido como su nuevo personaje, se encontró físicamente muy distinto a su 'yo normal', muy cambiado y diferente.

Salió y se encaminó al despacho del Jefe de Aurores; cada vez que le tocaba una misión, recorría los pasillos del departamento para ver las distintas reacciones de sus compañeros y, como en otras ocasiones, algunos los paraban y le preguntaban si necesitaba ayuda, sin darse cuenta que estaban en frente a un auror de su propio escuadrón.

Harry llamó a la puerta del jefe y esperó.

-Adelante.

Dawlish vio al auror entrar a su despacho atajado con ropas raramente combinadas: un pantalón de pana marrón sin cinturón, botas negras, un jersey morado y una túnica negra un poco deshilachada a los lados. La imagen en sí daba cierta pena ajena: era la combinación más mediocre que podría llevar, pero cumplía perfectamente con la misión de desviar toda la atención posible a algo que no fuera su rostro, aunque sólo sea por el momento.

-Johnson hizo un gran trabajo con tu apariencia física, muchacho, pero, ¿no debió cambiar tu pelo también? -Preguntó el jefe.

-Ese pelo de Potter está maldito, ninguna poción ni hechizo puede con él. -Rió Shacklebolt, que estaba detrás de Dawlish-. Harry, si no supiera que ibas a entrar, no te habría reconocido, buen trabajo.

El chico asintió seriamente hacia su jefe de escuadrón, tomando asiento frente a los dos hombres.

-Bien, ya sabes de sobra cuáles son los pasos a seguir en las misiones de encubierto, no hace falta que entremos en detalles con eso en este momento -terminó el hombre, cediéndole la palabra a su jefe.

-Tu contacto se llama Ilhan Malone, también conocido como _Skrit_ ; veintidós años, mestizo. Su madre bruja murió cuando él tenía doce y sólo año después, fue abandonado por su padre, nunca fue a la escuela, vivió en la calle hasta los dieciocho, sobrevivía robando a cuanto muggle y mago veía y bla bla bla; su hazaña más reciente fue hacerse miembro de los _Death Eaters_. -Informó Dawlish a Harry mientras Shacklebolt le pasaba la ficha con toda la información del sujeto.

Él miró por encima alguna información de interés y después le prestó atención al Jefe de Aurores.

-A partir de ahora, tu nombre es Hardwin Anderson, un huérfano mestizo de origen americano, pero nacido y criado en Londres. No tienes más familia conocida en el país. Recientemente terminaste de trabajar en un local del callejón Knockturn y necesitas dinero rápido, por eso delinquirás junto a _Skrit_ , de hecho, así fue 'como os conocisteis en un principio'. ¿Alguna pregunta? -Dawlish miró con el rabillo del ojo al muchacho.

Este negó con la cabeza, aceptando todo en silencio.

-Vives en un tugurio en el bloque de apartamentos solitarios del callejón Knockturn, allí permanecerás hasta que el idiota de Malone se ponga en contacto contigo…

-Puedes aprovechar para practicar tu personaje, Harry. -Interrumpió el moreno a su jefe, éste siguió hablando como si nada.

-Tu misión es escalar hasta llegar a lo más alto y descubrir la identidad del cabecilla, tu única preocupación es su identidad, nada más; también quiero un informe detallado cada cuatro días. Bien, Potter, a partir de ahora quedas eximido de toda falta contra la autoridad que puedas cometer cumpliendo tu misión, excepto asesinato, traición al Ministerio, cambio de bando…, ya sabes los términos. Espero que no falles al Cuerpo de Aurores y hagas bien tu trabajo.

-Así será, señor. -Contestó él, metiendo los documentos en un bolsillo interior de su túnica y poniéndose de pie.

Dawlish hizo un gesto con la mano para despachar al muchacho y Shacklebolt lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

-Harry, mucha suerte y ten cuidado.

El moreno le extendió su mano derecha y él la aceptó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que siempre tengo cuidado, Kingsley. -Rió él-. Gracias, te mantendré informado.

El moreno asintió y volvió a adentrarse en el despacho, dejando al chico en el pasillo.

"Bueno…, primera parada: hacerme con una varita sin registrar", pensó el chico, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose hacia la salida.

[...]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **No me gusta empezar una nueva historia sin terminar otra, pero llevo días con esto en la cabeza y hasta que no lo escribí no pude estar en paz... Ya saben: si les gustó dejen review, pónganlo en favoritos o síganla para más.**_

 _ **Yara**_ _ **Riddle Black.**_


	2. Nueve años

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2

« Nueve años »

El callejón olía raro; eso era algo que nunca se le había olvidado desde la primera vez que estuvo en ese lugar. El característico olor a hollín, calderos chamuscados, pociones nauseabundas; todo eso no te dejaba una buena sensación en el cuerpo. Él mismo lo notaba cuando compraba a veces allí.

Si bien es cierto que el callejón Knockturn era una zona donde las intrigas y los trapicheos ilegales tenían cabida y el Ministerio no hacía mucho por controlarlo, eso no significaba que los magos de buenas intenciones no pisaran el lugar para conseguir sus compras. Ese tipo de personas hacía lo mismo que él: llegaban y compraban, claro que luego salían a toda prisa de allí para evitarse problemas.

El bloque de apartamentos, _The Flat-Noir_ , estaba a dos o tres locales más allá de la tienda de velas venenosas, justo al final del callejón Knockturn. La edificación era de lo más extraña; una preciosa y solemne obra de estilo barroco… destruida por el tiempo y los malos cuidados del posterior dueño.

Monsieur Nuit, era un francés que había vivido en los tiempos de Madam Malkin madre, claro que en ese entonces, la señora se hacía conocer como Madame Maïlys. Se decía de él que era un hombre muy solitario y arisco, por eso, nadie se dio cuenta cuándo había muerto. El día en que encontraron lo que quedaba de su cuerpo, el hombre llevaba más de siete años siendo un cadáver.

Su enorme hogar, fue puesto a disposición del Ministerio y como nadie reclamó nada en herencia, muchos años después fue vendido a Quentin Burke, el hijo del señor Burke, copropietario de _Borgin & Burkes_.

Quentin tenía un largo historial en los archivos de los aurores, más por estafa y extorsión que por otras cosas.

Como propietario de la casa de apuestas, _The Black-Bet_ , y del club nocturno, _The White Wyvern_ , necesitaba un sitio donde pudiera meter a los clientes que terminaban borrachos o bajo el efecto de pociones y hierbas ilegales, así que aprovechó y compró el bloque, que en ese entonces, llevaba años y años en desuso. Un negocio redondo, visto de otra forma, ya que eso le dio la satisfacción de tener sus tres grandes posesiones bajo su estricto control y vigilancia, además, en una misma área.

Prostitutas y prostitutos, estafadores, ladrones, adictos a las pociones, traficantes, asesinos a sueldo y más de la peor calaña habida y por haber, vivían y _trabajaban_ en los famosos bloques _The Flat-Noir_.

Mismo sitio a donde Harry, o como se llamaba clandestinamente, Hardwin, iba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -La pregunta le fue echa tan sólo tres segundos después de asomar medio cuerpo por la gran puerta de hierro.

"¿Esto es recepción?". Pensó el chico agriamente.

Pese a la oscuridad del lugar, el polvo estaba presente en todos lados; objetos tirados por el suelo, los muebles y estanterías, que se suponen que deberían tener libros, estaban llenos de cosas inservibles: retratos rotos, cabezas de elfos domésticos disecados, huesos de todos tamaños, candelabros en exceso… Todo parecía tenebroso y digno de una exposición de Artes Oscuras.

A un lado de la puerta de entrada, un hombre que parecía mitad gigante y mitad troll, lo miraba con repulsión, como si el fuera una asquerosa mierda pegada a su zapato.

Harry miró a la recepcionista después de observar todo aquel 'espectáculo'.

La chica vestía enteramente de un azul metalizado oscuro; su cabello era de un color chocolate, ojos tremendamente grandes y azules. Sus labios poseían un color rojo intenso y llevaba todas las uñas pintadas de un color diferente, a cada cual más brillante que el anterior. Por la cara de antipatía que tenía en ese momento, se preguntó si aquella chica, que no parecía tener más de diecinueve años, estaba ahí por gusto…, o por otra cosa.

-Vengo por la ciento veintiuno.

La chica lo miró de arriba a bajo y después, asintió.

-Varita.

Harry le suministró su 'varita' y la chica hizo un encantamiento en ella.

-Cuarta planta, a la izquierda.

Harry asintió y cuando se dispuso a caminar para tomar el ascensor, la chica habló nuevamente:

-El pago es semanal, si hay una semana que no pagas, te las verás con ese. Harry miró nuevamente al troll y éste sonrió ladinamente, mostrando sus grandes dientes negros y podridos -a saber por qué-.

Él asintió lentamente y se introdujo en el ascensor; respiró hondo y calmadamente cuando este ya se encontraba en movimiento y lejos de la recepción.

"Esta será mi última misión de encubierto en muuuucho tiempo". Pensó, para después negar con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras se mordía los labios.

[…]

Si algo tenía claro, es que su vida había sido una mierda.

Cuando tan solo tenía diez años, sus padres murieron, dejándolos solos a su hermano y a él en las manos de su tía paterna. Aquella mujer era realmente encantadora, pero su marido tenía algo extraño. El hombre al principio los trataba bien, como a sus otros hijos, pero con el paso del tiempo, fijó su mirada en los muchachos, una mirada que no le gustaba para nada a él.

Con todo el dolor que un niño de, en ese entonces, doce años, puede soportar, descubrió que ese hombre había mancillado y ultrajado a su pequeño hermano dos años menor que él. Debido a las amenazas que recibió, el pequeño nunca dijo nada, pero eso no le impidió atentar en contra de su propia vida.

Regulus Arcturus Black, logró suicidarse cuando estaba a punto de cumplir tan sólo nueve años.

Cuando eso sucedió su hermano se prometió acabar con la vida del hombre a como de lugar. Para él, ese miserable no se iba a ir del mundo de los vivos hasta que sufriera por ello; y vaya que sufrió.

Si alguna vez te preguntan cuál es la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que existe, cualquiera te respondería que morir de sed es sin duda una de las peores, tu agonía puede durar de tres días a una semana y el dolor que experimentarías podía llegar a ser muy variable…, pero él no se iba a conformar con eso. Después de una larga búsqueda por la biblioteca de los Black, no encontró nada que pudiera aplacar esa sed de sangre.

Tuvo que encontrar un libro llamado _La Inquisición, el gran genocidio a los Magos_ , para poder encontrar la venganza adecuada.

A sus dieciocho años, obtuvo su tan preciada compensación; la disfrutó como un niño disfruta de su helado una tarde de verano. Ignatius Prewett, murió por un método muggle de tortura conocido como _La Sierra_ *****. Su agonía fue prolongada por la magia hasta el último segundo de su vida.

Después de ello, Sirius Black III se entregó a las autoridades y confesó. Lógicamente, cuando la noticia se dio a conocer en toda Inglaterra y parte del mundo mágico del extranjero, todos se volcaron y pidieron su inmediata liberación, pero, eso sólo consiguió que rebajaran su condena. Los jueces, por miedo a una posible represalia, tan sólo le dieron nueve años en Azkaban.

En mil novecientos ochenta y siete, _Padfoot_ fue liberado.

Sus amigos de la infancia esperaban ansiosos su salida; _Prongs_ , que en ese momento era el favorito para ocupar la Administración del Wizengamot, su mujer, la hermosa Lily, la primera Subsecretaria de origen muggle, otro de sus mejores amigos, _Wormtail_ y por supuesto, el amor de su vida, _Moony_ , que llevaba a su ahijado de seis años en brazos, Harry.

Aquel día, Sirius descubrió que la vida le sonreía nuevamente.

Pero qué equivocado estaba; tan sólo dos años y medio después de haberse reencontrado con su familia, su querido _Prongs_ , Lily y _Wormtail_ , murieron en un atentado, junto a otras catorce personas.

Harry iba a cumplir nueve años cuando quedó huérfano.

Una noche, cuando su adolescente ahijado le dijo que quería ser auror, él puso su mejor cara, pero nunca estuvo de acuerdo con ello. Creía que el pequeño tomaría el mismo camino que él, la venganza; y cuando logró su sueño de hacerse auror y empezó a ir a las misiones, siempre temió que él nunca regresara.

Sirius había sufrido mucho en esta vida, pero no podía soportar un golpe más.

\- ¿En qué piensas? -La pregunta vino seguida de un placentero olor a chocolate y los brazos fuertes de Remus.

Sirius inclinó su cabeza a un lado para darle acceso a los tiernos besos que el hombre depositaba cariñosamente en su cuello. Suspiró antes de responder:

-En nuestro cachorro.

Remus le dio la vuelta lentamente.

-No le va a pasar nada, lleva mucho tiempo haciendo esto…, tenemos que tener algo de fe en él, cariño -se irguió y rozó los labios del él con los suyos.

Sirius observó el perfecto rostro de su único amor, el que esperó pacientemente por él; aquellos ojos ámbar tan conocidos, sus rasgos finos y característicos… Suspiró, pasando sus brazos por la cintura del castaño; Remus respondió pegándolo más a él, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro, reposando su rostro en el pecho de Sirius.

-Sí, algo de fe…

[…]

El picoteo de una lechuza en los cristales llamó su atención. El gran ventanal del departamento -con un golpe de barita- se abrió. La lechuza parda avanzó hasta donde él se encontraba leyendo un libro y dejó un paquete, para después, salir volando por donde había entrado.

Harry, aunque teniendo una ligera idea de dónde provenía, le lanzó varios hechizos de seguridad antes de tomarlo en sus manos, y cuando todo estuvo comprobado, lo abrió.

Su tipificación personal había llegado: documentos identificativos, tales como la partida de nacimiento o el pasaporte, varios contratos extintos de trabajo, una llave que le acreditaba una pequeña cámara en Gringotts… No podían dejar ningún cabo suelto, en este tipo de trabajo, te jugabas la vida si algo salía mal.

Él, por su parte, en el departamento se había esmerado; no faltaba nada que podría ser sospechoso. Había limpiado y arreglado todo mágicamente, puso algunas fotos de sus 'padres' en distintas situaciones y unos cuantos trastos más sin ningún valor para él, todo esto, a modo de tapadera en caso de que una vez dentro de la banda, alguien le hiciera alguna visita inesperada.

Desapareció la caja y guardó los documentos en distintos lugares del departamento.

Pasó largas horas y posteriormente, días sin ninguna noticia nueva. Pensó que _Skrit_ se había dado a la fuga o había dado marcha atrás en lo que a infiltrarlo se refería. Una noche, cuando se disponía a enviar su tercer informe, llamaron a su puerta.

Del sobresalto que le produjo, provocó que el hechizo que estaba utilizando en ese momento, causara una pequeña explosión en la mesa en la que tenía varios papeles. Desapareció el desastre y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Cuando le habían hablado de _Skrit_ , pensó en él como un chico desesperado que buscaba un sitio peligroso donde encajar, donde sobresalir, alguien con la autoestima baja, incluso, pero no se esperaba aquello; el chico de veintidós años era alto, tan alto como él. Tenía el cabello rubio perlado, ojos pequeños, azules y sin brillo, nariz aguileña, labios finos y mandíbula más bien robusta.

No parecía que el chico temiera a alguien como Shacklebolt, pero, al menos, esa fue la primera impresión que le dio; a no ser que la persona que él estaba viendo directamente a los ojos en ese momento no fuera el que él creía que era.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Le preguntó.

El chico rubio lo miró de arriba a bajo.

- _Skrit_. -Respondió el otro simplemente, Harry se apartó de la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

El chico tenía la musculatura que él tuvo antes de su cambio, lleno de abdominales y músculos; además vestía de una manera un tanto 'mafiosa', todo lo contrario a la de él, que más bien parecía un hortera.

-No pienso salir así contigo a ningún lado, ¿no tienes algo mejor? -Preguntó el chico, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Harry no supo porqué, pero esa actitud y esa pose le recordó a alguien, lo malo es que no sabía a quién.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? -Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

El chico bufó negando con la cabeza, como si fuera la pregunta más estúpida que le habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿No tienes algo menos…, ordinario? Y, ¿podrías, por favor, arreglarte ese pelo? -Harry miró mal al chico.

Sí, definitivamente le recordaba a alguien.

"Lo de la ropa lo puedo llegar a entender, pero, ¿qué tiene de malo mi pelo". Pensó agriamente.

El pelo de Harry, unos días después de llegar al departamento, había dado su brazo a torcer y se había dejado 'domar'. Ya no lo tenía negro intenso, ahora poseía un color castaño oscuro y además, no estaba rizado, sino liso.

-Espera aquí.

Cuando regresó, estaba vestido completamente de negro y su cabello castaño puesto en forma de tupé.

-Esto ya es otra cosa -asintió el rubio-, vamos, nos están esperando.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ ***Método muy cruel de tortura: se colocaba a una persona de forma invertida, con los pies atados a una viga u objeto similar, para ser cortados verticalmente desde la entrepierna hacia la parte superior del cuerpo. Para esta labor los verdugos utilizaban sierras de leñador a cuatro manos de dientes grandes; según algunos registros históricos, las víctimas no perdían el conocimiento hasta que la sierra llegaba al ombligo y otros incluso al pecho. Estaba todo cruelmente controlado, porque a consecuencia de la posición invertida del condenado, se aseguraba la suficiente oxigenación del cerebro y se impedía la pérdida general de sangre, aumentando la agonía hasta el último aliento de vida del reo.**_

 _ **Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus maravillosos reviews y a los que favoritearon y siguieron esta historia, miles de gracias.**_

 _ **Contestación a comentario sin perfil:**_

 _ **BlackStar**_ _ **: ¡Gracias por el review! ¡Me pone muy contenta que te guste esta historia! Y tranquila/o, los capítulos serán de 3.000 palabras o menos (por ahora) así que actualizaré muy a menudo!**_

 _ **¡Y, a todos, hasta el próximo capítulo!**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	3. Reunión

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

« Reunión »

Da la casualidad que los arquetipos y los clichés siempre pasan cuando menos te lo esperas.

Estaban a finales de septiembre y el otoño había empezado oficialmente. Justamente, las lloviznas eligieron mostrarse aquel día. La noche no era exageradamente fría, pero el viento pasaba factura. Los abrigos de los dos chicos ondeaban al son de la brisa mientras se alejaban del edificio y el hechizo umbrella los mantenía a salvo de las pesadas gotas de agua.

Hardwin miraba la espalda del hombre de cabellos rubios perlados que iba delante de él, preguntándose qué le depararía esta nueva misión. No que él tuviera miedo, nada de eso, era que, simplemente, había algo que no encajaba. ¿Aquel chico, que en principio era más alto y corpulento que él, aún después de su transformación, había tenido miedo de alguien como Shacklebolt con esa mirada y forma de hablar tan segura?

Era prácticamente imposible.

Dejó que sus pensamientos divagasen por algún lugar de su memoria, buscando sin mucho éxito a alguna persona con las características de aquel muchacho. Nada. No aparecía ni un rostro, pero eso no quitaba la sensación de conocer a aquel rubio.

-Aprisa o llegaremos tarde. -Informó el chico con voz tranquila.

"Demasiado tranquila para mi gusto". Pensó Hardwin.

En otras situaciones el infiltrador ya se habría cagado -literalmente- en los pantalones y, por si fuera poco, habría echado todo a perder por el nerviosismo y la peligrosidad que suponía realizar aquel tipo misión, en cambio éste seguía impasible.

El chico lo guió hasta un estrecho callejón sin salida que estaba entre la tienda de _La Serpiente Espinosa_ y _El_ _Moribundo_. Sacó un sombrero roído de un bolsillo de su capa y le indicó al de cabellos castaños que lo tomara.

Si algo odiaba Harr…, Hardwin, eran los trasladores.

Esa mierda le hacía sentir siempre la misma sensación: como si un arpón se enganchara a su ombligo y lo arrastrara como un pez; aquello era, de alguna manera, desquiciante. Con el pasar del tiempo aprendió a aterrizar decentemente, sin embargo, éste seguía siendo su método de viajar menos elegido.

Los dos hombres tocaron suelo blando cuando pasaron varios minutos. Un poco mareados los dos -aunque ninguno dio muestras físicas de ello- avanzaron por el terreno, el de ojos azules detrás del rubio. Hardwin no veía nada en especial, sólo árboles y más árboles, césped húmedo y tierra mojada. Al contrario que en la ciudad, o al menos en el callejón Knockturn, aquí no llovía.

El auror tenía por costumbre preguntar lo menos posible y, de paso, no hablar hasta que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero veía cómo aquel chico lo guiaba hasta la nada y se estaba empezando a alarmar, la paciencia no era lo suyo.

\- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? -Preguntó al muchacho que seguía avanzando sin darse la vuelta siquiera para responderle.

-Unos minutos más, no seas tan impaciente…, Anderson.

El tonito con el que pronunció su falso apellido, le disgustó. En aquellos momentos se alegró de haber hechizado las gafas para impermeabilizarlas y que se mantuviesen normales en cualquier situación atmosférica, porque la fría noche, más el reciente ardor que sintió en sus mejillas, habrían empañado los insípidos anteojos redondos.

Se escuchó un fuerte relámpago en la lejanía, anunciando de nuevo, el comienzo de una nueva llovizna. Al mismo tiempo, Hardwin sintió un destello y algo pesado en el ambiente, más concretamente un cambio que reconocería en cualquier parte: el de una persona cuando atraviesa unas fuertes protecciones.

Mismamente, se percató de que el terreno que pisaba, ya no estaba mojado ni húmedo, ahora se encontraba totalmente seco. En la lejanía, bajo la poca luz de la luna creciente, logró divisar una gran mansión. La impresionante arquitectura se alzaba imponente en aquel terreno que ocupaba, a ojo, más de la mitad del valle poblado de árboles. Tenía cerca de tres plantas y estaba totalmente cubierta por azulejos desgastados de color gris oscuro, muchos ventanales que dejaban escapar luces tenues y varias chimeneas encendidas.

Al llegar a las verjas de la propiedad, el rubio tocó el cercado de hierro con su varita, haciendo que esta se abra inmediatamente, luego, se giró hacia él, mirándolo inquisitivamente:

-No hables, preguntes…, ni respires hasta que se dirijan a ti, ¿queda claro? -Hardwin asintió, repentinamente sediento; tragó saliva y notó que su garganta estaba demasiado seca.

Un elfo doméstico apareció al instante. Estaba vestido con un trapo de diminutos orificios roídos.

-Buenas noches, señor Malone, la reunión está apunto de empezar. -El chico asintió sin decir palabra alguna y siguió al elfo doméstico, con Hardwin detrás, hasta que se acercaron a la puerta principal de la mansión.

Cuando entraron, el auror se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar era un poco oscuro y tenebroso; el elfo avanzó atravesando el amplio vestíbulo, éste estaba totalmente limpio y bien cuidado; algunas paredes estaban revestidas de madera de cerezo y el suelo de un mármol blanco puro, impecable. Mientras proseguían, Hardwin no se atrevió a desviar la mirada hacia las puertas que iban dejando a su paso por los laterales del pasillo.

Aquel lugar parecía enteramente muggle, no sentía más corrientes mágicas como las que sintió al entrar en la propiedad y, además, no había algo que dejara pensar que esa mansión pertenecía a su mundo: ni cuadros en movimiento, ni tapices, ni instrumentos o baratijas mágicas o cualquier otra cosa que demostrara lo contrario, nada.

"Un buen lugar para esconderse y una magnífica tapadera". Pensó.

Puso cara de circunstancias, que quitó en cuanto se dio cuenta que se habían detenido casi al final del pasillo, delante de una puerta de madera muy antigua.

El elfo hizo una pronunciada reverencia y desapareció con un crack, el chico de mirada azulada observó a Hardwin con esos característicos ojos sin brillo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta y entrar, dejándola abierta a su paso. Él tragó y suspiro quedamente antes de seguirlo.

Pequeñas velas flotantes daban un poco de luz a aquel lugar oscuro y frío. Era un pasadizo que descendía, adentrándose, en lo que parecía ser un sótano; las escaleras estaban en mal estado y las piedras que formaban la pared, a la luz de las velas, parecían resaltar y moverse.

Finalmente, llegaron al llano donde las escaleras terminaban; ahí había otra puerta aún más antigua. _Skrit_ dibujó un extraño símbolo en la puerta con su varita y esta se abrió, posteriormente, los dos entraron.

Aquel lugar también estaba a oscuras. La tenue luz que desprendían las velas de los candelabros y la poca que emanaba de la chimenea, era prácticamente insuficiente para iluminar todo aquel amplio sitio.

Había cerca de treinta personas allí, algunas con máscaras anómalas; unas charlaban respetuosamente, otras, sin embargo, estaban en silencio mirando a la nada y las demás, tenían la mirada gacha. Todos sin excepción estaban vestidos de negro; destacaban seis u siete mujeres, las demás eran hombres de todas las edades.

Cuando notaron a los recién llegados, algunos que hablaban se callaron por unos intensos segundos, hasta que perdieron el interés y siguieron a lo suyo.

Después de largo rato de espera, una presencia intensa se hizo notar y todos enmudecieron. Aquello surgió de las sombras como si fuera parte de ella. El aura de poder que emanaba inundó aquella sala por completo; varios encontraron difícil respirar.

Hardwin se encontraba en un extraño estado de shock; enmudecido e interesado en aquel poderoso ser. Las luces de las velas subieron en intensidad, proporcionando la luminosidad que le faltaba al lugar.

Avanzó unos pasos. Estaba vestido con una capa completamente negra. La capucha tapaba todo su rostro, a excepción de sus finos labios algo rosados y su barbilla completamente blanca, espectral.

Observó cómo todos sin excepción agachaban las cabezas; y él no se quedó atrás, inclinó su rostro hasta que vio las baldosas de aquel suelo, repentinamente interesado en los pequeños detalles plateados.

-Bienvenidos -siseó el hombre detrás de la capucha.

Muchos se encogieron en su sitio y Hardwin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda. La voz de aquel hombre era penetrante, oscura y suave a la vez. Una combinación rara y extraña, pero realmente perturbadora.

-Tengo entendido que tenemos a varios nuevos miembros entre nosotros. -Hablaba desmedidamente lento, como si le gustara sentir el horror que provocaba en sus súbditos-. Bien…, poneos en mi frente los que estén aquí por primera vez. -Ordenó.

Hardwin sintió la mirada de _Skrit_ quemarle la mitad del rostro izquierdo, desde donde el rubio lo miraba. Avanzó varios metros por entre las personas con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a mirar al hombre.

-Levantad los rostros, quiero observaros mejor.

Tragando saliva, él y los otros cuatro levantaron sus miradas. Sin más donde poner sus ojos, el auror miró a algún punto entre su barbilla y cuello. Pudo sentir cómo el hombre miraba de izquierda a derecha uno por uno, deteniéndose finalmente en él, algo más de tiempo que con los demás.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y, con un solo movimiento de su mano, hizo aparecer un trono. Tallado en piedra de obsidiana, aquel imponente asiento era bastante peculiar: tenía raros surcos, como las runas antiguas, y muchos más emblemas esculpidos en ella. Se sentó lentamente en él y miró más allá de sus cabezas.

-Caballeros, den un paso al frente. -Los que tenían capucha y máscaras, avanzaron hasta colocarse enfrente de los nuevos, eran siete-. Estos hombres que ven aquí, son mis más leales y antiguos servidores, los obedecerán siempre y sólo yo y mis decisiones estarán siempre por encima de ellos. _Stolk_ , explícales a los nuevos el ritual de iniciación.

Hardwin ni se inmutó.

 _Stolk_ , que era el que estaba en el medio de los siete hombres, giró la cabeza para ver al encapuchado y la inclinó, para después volver a darse la vuelta y mirar a los chicos.

-En primer lugar, el ritual de iniciación es sagrado, nunca olvidéis eso. Está dividido en tres fases. La primera, es la resistencia; recibiréis, durante al menos cinco minutos, todas las maldiciones que tres de nosotros os lanzaremos. La segund…

-Pero.

\- ¡Crucio! -Exclamó la voz de una mujer, interrumpiendo al chico que había hablado rápidamente.

El rayo de luz rojo impactó en el cuerpo del chico que estaba al lado de Hardwin y éste cayó inmediatamente al suelo, revolcándose de dolor. El auror casi sintió pena por el chico, pero su mirada siguió impasible mirando al frente; desviando sus ojos color azul, observó cómo el encapuchado sentado en el trono sonreía; eso le dio un aspecto más escalofriante, porque sus dientes amarillos se enfatizaron.

\- ¡¿No te han dicho que el ritual es sagrado, mocoso?! ¡¿Cómo osas a interrumpir?! -La voz de aquella mujer encapuchada se agitó cuando cortó la maldición.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico volvió a ponerse de pie y evitó dejar escapar el sollozo que pugnaba por salir.

-Como iba diciendo…, -comentó _Stolk_ con desdén- la segunda prueba es hasta el momento, desconocida y sólo la sabrán en el momento de hacerla, pero está relacionada con el coraje. La última y tercera prueba, tiene que ver con la lealtad y como la anterior, la sabréis en el momento de concretarla.

Aquel hombre arrastraba mucho las palabras al hablar y con un deje de soberbia impresionante. Se giró nuevamente al hombre sentado e inclinó la cabeza en una muda reverencia.

\- ¿ _Vultk_? Tu turno.

El gran hombre que se encontraba a la derecha de _Stolk_ repitió el mismo gesto que el anterior y habló, con una voz grave, ronca y pesada:

-Tenemos una sorpresa para vosotros… Cinco hombres se encuentran ahora mismo en vuestros hogares. -Hardwin puso todo su empeño para no pestañear siquiera a aquella declaración, no tenía nada que lo incriminara, los demás, en cambio, temblaron-. ¿No tenéis nada que ocultar, no es cierto? -Todos notaron como el gran hombre sonreía a través de la máscara-. En pocos momentos sabremos si alguno tiene algo que esconder. Rogad porque no encuentren nada sospechoso, porque estaréis respirando vuestros asquerosos últimos alientos de vida.

Con los ojos bien abiertos y sin ningún disimulo, todos vieron como _Vultk_ alzó una de sus grandes manos y las uñas de esta se transformaban en garras negras y su brazo se llenó de largos pelos oscuros, que a la luz de las velas, daban cierto terror.

Los nuevos descubrieron -con absoluto pavor- que aquel enmascarado era un hombre lobo.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **¿Pasará Harry el ritual de iniciación? O.o Eso y más en el siguiente capi.**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	4. Iniciación

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Clasificación:** M (a partir de este capítulo y adelante).

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** En este capítulo SE DESCRIBEN ESCENAS DE VIOLENCIA Y/O VIOLACIÓN. Recuerden: LA CLASIFICACIÓN CAMBIA PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

« Iniciación »

Bajo un intenso momento donde cualquier artilugio sin filo podía cortar la tensión que allí había, unos pasos apresuraros se escucharon, la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió y cinco hombres entraron en la sala. Se aproximaron hasta donde estaban los enmascarados y se inclinaron con la cabeza gacha hacia el hombre que permanecía en aquel trono.

\- ¿Y bien? -Preguntó el encapuchado a los recién llegados.

Uno de ellos dio un par de pasos al frente y se situó a los pies del hombre.

-Sólo uno de ellos es sospechoso, mi Señor, los otros cuatro están limpios -comentó el hombre visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué habéis encontrado? -Interrogó el de barbilla blanca, con voz glacial.

Hardwin sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal; intentando no pensar en lo que iba a pasar, parpadeó lentamente y mantuvo su respiración lenta y controlada.

El recién llegado tragó saliva pesadamente antes de contestar:

-Cartas, mi Señor, cartas que demuestran que está en contacto con un auror.

Una pesada gota de sudor bajó por toda la columna del chico; él verdaderamente pensó que no había dejado ningún cabo suelto, pero tal vez se equivocaba. En el fondo, sintió que era su fin.

\- ¿De quién se trata? -Susurró aquel encapuchado, su voz de ultratumba dejó a muchos temerosos.

-Un tal Tai Phillioph, mi Señor.

El hombre dio un paso al frente sonriendo sádicamente, alzando su varita y apuntando a uno de los Caballeros enmascarados que tenía más cerca.

Ninguno de ellos se inmutó.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, Hardwin todavía parpadeaba sin creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo. Despertó de su ensoñación justo para ver a todo el grupo de personas que estaba detrás de ellos, sacar sus varitas y apuntar al hombre de cabellos negros azulados, piel clara amarillenta y rostro marcado.

El encapuchado sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes que no vas a salir vivo de esta, verdad? -Preguntó el hombre aún sonriendo.

Phillioph parpadeó, tragando pesado antes de responder.

-No me importa, me llevaré a algunos conmigo, pagaréis por lo que le hicisteis a mi hermano. -Dijo, con un brillo demoníaco en los ojos.

El encapuchado se carcajeó, poniendo los pelos de punta a los presentes y dejando al hombre de rasgos asiáticos un poco estupefacto.

-Inténtalo -retó.

Antes de que alguien pudiera tan sólo parpadear, Tai Phillioph soltó un grito aterrador.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Hardwin observó cómo una enorme serpiente de colores pardos, grisáceos y verdosos se retorcía con fuerza alrededor del oriental; el cuerpo cedió a la enorme presión de la serpiente y se escuchó el sonido de los huesos romperse, mientras el gran ofidio mantenía sus colosales colmillos clavados en su cuello.

Para cuando parpadearon, el hombre ya caía muerto en el frío suelo de baldosas verdes con detalles plateados.

Con horror -todos a excepción del encapuchado y los Caballeros enmascarados- vieron cómo aquel reptil gigante se tragaba lentamente al hombre; para cuando terminó, se desplazó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba el encapuchado y se postró a sus pies.

El hombre hizo un movimiento de mano y el informante volvió con los demás.

-Caballeros, que empiece la función.

Uno de los Caballeros enmascarados avanzó, concretamente el que estaba al frente de Hardwin, pero este no se dirigió a él, sino que fue paseándose lentamente hasta que escogió al chico que seguía al ya muerto Phillioph.

-Tú, da un paso adelante, los demás, tres hacia atrás. -Comentó una voz muy pronunciada y aparentemente dura.

Todos obedecieron sin chistar; el chico que avanzó tenía el cabello cobrizo oscuro y era el más bajito y, posiblemente, el más joven de todos los iniciados.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el cuerpo del joven se vio eclipsado por las intensas maldiciones que recibía por parte del enmascarado y de otros dos más. El cuerpo no parecía resistir aquel impacto, pero, sorprendentemente, resistió los cinco minutos necesarios para pasar a la siguiente fase.

El chico que le siguió -el que había interrumpido la explicación del ritual anteriormente- lloró, pero también aguantó. El que estaba al lado del llorón, un hombre visiblemente mayor, no tuvo tanta suerte y sólo pudo aguantar menos de dos minutos; terminó muriendo por excesos de cruciatus.

Hardwin fue el último y, después de haber visto ya dos muertes en un mismo día, decidió que él no iba a correr con la misma suerte. Al parecer, al chico le tocó la mujer que había cruciado al llorón al principio de aquella 'fantástica velada'; aún con máscara, la mujer le parecía muy impulsiva y alocada.

-Tú. -Llamó desdeñosamente la mujer-. Vamos a ver qué tan resistente eres.

Dos enmascarados más dieron un paso adelante y se unieron a la mujer, alzando sus varitas hacia él.

\- ¡Crucio! -Gritó ella.

\- ¡Propulsare! -Exclamó el de cabellos castaños lisos, dejando petrificada a toda la sala, a excepción del encapuchado, que sonreía.

El rayo rojo de la maldición cruciatus chocó contra la barrera temporal de Hardwin y este regresó tomando una curva extraña hacia arriba, desintegrándose en el techo.

\- ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? -Gritó la mujer-. ¡Pellis retrorsum!

El hechizo salió disparado de la varita y Hardwin no reaccionó a tiempo; este impactó con fuerza en su mano izquierda, arrancándole un gran jadeo por el dolor y sintiendo cómo su piel era extirpada sin piedad de la zona en la que había impactado el rayo gris.

Un poco mareado por aquella sensación, no se dio cuenta cuando los otros dos enmascarados volvieron a las filas de los Caballeros, bajo orden directa de la mujer.

-Me voy a divertir un largo rato contigo, mocoso, vas a lamentar tu atrevimiento.

Su risa pesada y estridente llenó los oídos de Hardwin, que aún a pesar del dolor, sonrió, poniendo más furiosa a la mujer. Levantó su varita con mano temblorosa hasta donde ella estaba.

\- ¡¿Seguirás retándome!? -Chilló-. ¡Incenderent!

-Protego -contraatacó Hardwin, susurrando apenas el contra hechizo.

El rayo color granate se desvió y fue a parar a uno de los Caballeros, que sin ningún aplomo, vociferó una maldición y vio con ojos perplejos cómo su capa negra salía ardiendo, causando caos en las filas del Señor.

\- ¡Ebublio!

\- ¡Fulgari!

\- ¡Everte statum!

\- ¡Impedimenta!

Los hechizos, conjuros y maldiciones iban y venían, los dos duelistas se habían adentrado de lleno en el combate, tanto que habían olvidado que tenían espectadores.

En un momento dado, la mujer aprovechó un leve descuido del chico para adelantarse y lazar un petrificus sobre él. Completamente fascinada observó que el hombre no se movía y aprovechó la ocasión.

\- ¡Crucio!

Tres…

\- ¡Expulso!

Dos…

\- ¡Ossio disp…!

-Basta, el tiempo se ha agotado. -Ordenó la voz oscura del encapuchado.

La mujer asintió con desgana y volvió a formar filas con los restantes Caballeros. Hardwin yacía tirado a varios pasos más allá de donde el asiático había muerto, inconsciente y con varias heridas en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

Ella no parecía herida de gravedad, pero al caminar, cojeaba un poco.

- _Halka_ , despiértalo. -Ordenó.

El único hombre que nunca se había movido de la fila de los Caballeros, dio un paso al frente y reanimó al muchacho. Él abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo cómo todo el cuerpo le dolía.

-Ponte de pie -ordenó el de piel blanca.

El de lentes redondos lo hizo con sumo cuidado, pero sin dejar que ninguna mueca de dolor se instalara en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué osaste a defenderte? -Preguntó; sin embargo, Hardwin dejó que una semi sonrisa fluyera.

Tenía un aspecto lamentable: las gafas rotas, cortes en la cara, su brazo izquierdo caía inerte a lo largo de su costado y su ropa estaba ligeramente calcinada y cortada por todos lados.

- _Stolk_ dijo que teníamos que aguantar cinco minutos de torturas, nunca dijo que teníamos prohibido responder o contraatacar a ellas. -Su voz era ronca, pero firme a pesar del dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo.

El encapuchado sonrió, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos, para después reír sin ningún aplomo desde su trono.

\- ¿Habéis escuchado eso? -Preguntó el hombre a toda su audiencia-. Delante de vosotros está el único que utilizó su cerebro para algo más que para acobardarse y recibir el castigo…, aunque no le haya salido bien, al menos no se doblegó. -Zanjó, observando atentamente al chico delante de él a través de la capucha-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hardwin, mi Señor, Hardwin Anderson.

-Hardwin Anderson -repitió lentamente- tú serás el elegido para inaugurar la siguiente prueba.

El de lentes redondos tragó pesado e hizo una muda reverencia que le revolvió las entrañas del dolor; a aquella mujer le encantaba destrozar los pulmones a base de cruciatus.

-Pero antes me gustaría saber… ¿quién fue el que trajo a Phillioph? -Preguntó, su voz mortalmente peligrosa.

En el fondo, un hombre tembló cuando _Vultk_ , el aparente lobo, se aproximó a él y lo agarró del cuello, desapareciendo los dos en un torbellino de humo negro.

[…]

La solitaria casa estaba completamente desierta, a excepción de una luz que provenía del segundo piso. El lugar se alzaba sobre el terreno baldío, la ausencia de vegetación y cualquier otro tipo de naturaleza, le daba un toque tétrico y macabro.

El chico avanzó a paso de tortuga; era como si se preparara mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer. Hardwin llegó a la puerta y la observó antes de pronunciar el hechizo que la abriría.

-Aberto -susurró y, la puerta, con un clic, se abrió.

Lentamente, él avanzó por el pasillo hasta las escaleras y las subió.

Cuando uno de los encapuchados -que además de curarle todas y cada unas de las heridas- le explicó en qué consistía la segunda prueba, se le antojó fácil y por eso pensó que tenía trampa. Su vena de auror salió a flote y le hizo sospechar de la situación.

"¿Qué necesidad había de entrar al hogar de un empleado del Ministerio y robar unos documentos que se encontraban en la habitación principal? ¿Qué valor o coraje demostraría eso? Parece un juego de niños…". Pensó, y por esa sola razón estaba receloso.

A medida que se iba acercando lentamente, escuchaba unos ruidos extraños. Eran como gemidos y gruñidos mezclados con un lloriqueo intenso y los golpes de algo duro chocar contra la pared.

\- ¡Cállate de una vez o lo lamentarás! -Habló un hombre con voz ronca y agitada.

Olvidado su discreción y repentinamente alarmado por una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, se abalanzó contra la puerta principal y la abrió de un solo golpe; el escenario que le recibió, sin embargo, era francamente aterrador:

El hombre que había hablado estaba desnudo encima de otro cuerpo más pequeño y más menudo que el de él. Aquel hombre tenía a un niño amordazado y atado a los postes de su cama, las ropas del pequeño hechas girones y las del hombre estaban desparramadas por toda la habitación. El hombre desnudo apuntó a Hardwin con su varita cuando se dio cuenta de la interrupción.

\- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! -Medio exclamó medio preguntó el hombre.

Un brillo extraño pasó por los ojos azules del auror que reconoció al violador. Era el encargado de llevar los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot, Davy Gudgeon. El hombre de cuarenta y cuatro años, de cabellos castaños canosos, gordo, de cara muy redonda y ojos castaños, sin ninguna vergüenza alguna, miró a Hardwin y sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres recibir lo tuyo también?

Como respuesta, el hombre recibió una maldición punzante y chilló de dolor, cayendo al suelo desde la cama; el auror no esperó ni un segundo y se apresuró a inmovilizarlo.

-Incarcerous. -Fue atado fuertemente por las cuerdas que salieron de la varita de Hardwin-. Inmobilus -dijo y el hombre quedo congelado.

Se acercó a la cama donde el niño estaba temblando. Sangre y fluidos recorrían sus piernas y su cara estaba llena de lágrimas y sudor. Su cabello negro lucía muy desordenado y enmarañado. Había varios cortes profundos en su cuello y marcas de otros hechizos.

El auror cortó con su varita las cuerdas que mantenían al niño atado a la cama e intentó quitarle la mordaza, pero el pequeño pataleó y lloriqueó más.

-Tranquilo, shhh, no voy a hacerte daño, ¿me entiendes? No te voy a hacer daño, sólo quiero ayudarte. -Intentó hablar con la voz más calmada que pudo.

El niño dejó de patalear y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía un precioso color azul con bordes verdosos en un fondo que debería ser blanco, pero que estaban muy rojos e inyectados en sangre.

Hardwin se apresuró a quitarle la mordaza.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó tiernamente al niño.

Este dejó caer más lágrimas antes de contestar.

-En…, en el orfanato…, -sollozó- me…, me llamaban Kilian.

-Está bien, Kilian, ya estás a salvo, ¿me entiendes? -El niño asintió-. Bien, voy limpiarte y a arreglar tu ropa para vestirte, ¿estás de acuerdo? -Otro asentimiento.

El auror hizo el hechizo cuando el niño cerró los ojos aterrado, lo limpió, curó sus heridas y reparó su ropa. Cargándolo, lo sacó de aquella habitación y lo dejó en otra, pidiéndole al niño que no se moviera de allí.

Regresó a la habitación con lo ojos encendidos en ira; él no se dio cuenta, pero mientras se iba acercando al cuerpo congelado del hombre, estos cambiaron y volvieron a ser verdes esmeraldas, brillando con peligrosidad. Se colocó en su mismo ángulo de visión y le miró a los ojos.

-Legeremens.

Hardwin no aguantó ni dos minutos en aquella mente. Lo que vio hizo que apartara los ojos del hombre con asco, repulsión y aborrecimiento. Lo intentó una vez más concentrándose en un hecho en concreto; pensó en los documentos por los que había sido mandado allí y consiguió su objetivo.

Había una caja fuerte mágica detrás de un tapiz, pronunció la contraseña y la puerta de la caja se abrió, dejando a la vista el contenido. El chico cogió todos los papeles y los encogió para después introducirlos en su bolsillo, sin darse cuenta de que el hombre había conseguido romper el hechizo congelante y llamar su varita mediante un accio silencioso.

\- ¡Damnu…!

\- ¡Crucio! -Contrarrestó Hardwin.

Con una sensación que no había sentido antes, vio con regocijo como el hombre se retorcía del dolor.

-Ya no lastimarás a nadie nunca más -vaticinó, para acercarse nuevamente al hombre y agacharse a su altura- sectis ablatisque.

Con un solo movimiento de varita, el auror le cortó la pequeña polla al gordinflón que aulló de dolor y, sin más, se levantó de allí y lo dejó tirado en el frío suelo, desangrándose, no sin antes quitarle la varita y romperla en mil pedazos con un diffindo.

Hardwin fue a por el niño y lo encontró durmiendo, todavía con el rastro de las lágrimas en las mejillas, lo tomó en sus brazos y salió de aquella habitación; cuando iba por el pasillo escaleras abajo, escuchó el último jadeo de Gudgeon. Siguió avanzando y, una vez fuera de aquella casa, se apareció.

Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni arrepentimiento, el auror se dio cuenta de que la regla número uno de su trabajo, _no matar_ , había sido rota aquella noche.

[...]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **¿Y ustedes cómo están? ¿Bien? OMG, Harry comete su primer asesinato (aunque sea indirectamente, dejó que el hombre se desangrara) ¿Que les pareció? ¿Creen que repetirá? ¿Se imaginan lo que le espera en la última prueba? Por que yo sip xD. En fin, gracias por leer y por dejar sus maravillosos reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Me gustaría adelantarles cosas pero es que quiero que se lleven ustedes la sorpresita xD**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	5. Lealtad

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5

« Lealtad »

Aquella maldita lluvia lo dejó empapado. Al aparecerse, lo había echo muy lejos del bloque de apartamentos _The Flat-Noir_ , y con las manos ocupadas cargando al niño, no podía manejar bien la varita y conjurar el hechizo umbrella.

La vida noctámbula del callejón Knockturn estaba prácticamente rescindida y no era porque pronto iban a dar las tres de la mañana, no, era por aquella pesada lluvia llena de tormentas que azotaba Londres; al parecer, sólo diluviaba en la capital, por que en el resto del país lloviznaba o ni eso.

Hardwin entró sigilosamente en el bloque percatándose de que la recepcionista y el troll no estaban allí. Se apresuró hacia el ascensor y subió lo más rápido posible. Finalmente entró a su departamento y fue a dejar al niño al dormitorio.

Cuando lo acomodó en la cama y lo vio dormir, la inquietud lo invadió. ¿Qué haría con él? No podía dejarlo a su suerte en otro internado para que le pasara lo mismo, pero tampoco podía quedarse con él estando en aquella peligrosa misión. Una pesada intranquilidad embargó su cuerpo cuando pensó en qué haría el pequeño cuando se despertara y recordara todo lo que le sucedió.

Con determinación, tomó su varita y apuntó con ella a la cabeza del pequeño; el auror pensaba que aquel precioso niño no tendría más de siete u ocho años.

-Obliviate -susurró.

Cada recuerdo, cada sensación y cada tormento fueron borrados de la memoria del niño, todo. Después, Hardwin pensó en la laguna temporal que tendría el pequeño cuando despertara, así que como auror bien preparado, decidió implantarle otro recuerdo, pero no sabía cuál.

En la memoria de Gudgeon había visto cómo el niño era llevado a su casa como pago por una deuda, un rostro bastante común y una voz un tanto conocida a la que no le podía poner cara. Decidido a no dejar que el pequeño sufriera algún shock, mencionó el hechizo; ya vería cómo se arreglaba después con las consecuencias.

-Implantare actus.

Cuando terminó, vio el reloj y miró que le quedaba poco tiempo para que finalizara la hora límite de la segunda prueba, así que le lanzó un hechizo de sueño al pequeño para que no despertara estando solo, modificó las protecciones del departamento y se marchó.

[…]

\- ¿Mi Señor, quiere que vaya a averiguar? -Preguntó lentamente uno de los enmascarados al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el trono, acariciando a la serpiente con parsimonia.

-No hará falta, _Halka_ -susurró el hombre- está cerca.

Tres minutos después, Hardwin entraba impasible por la puerta de aquella oscura sala. Se fijó en que las personas que allí habían ya no estaban, sólo los Caballeros y el Señor. Miró al frente y avanzó sin mucha dificultad hasta ponerse en frente a los Caballeros. Sacó el montón de documentos que había cogido de la caja fuerte de Gudgeon y los volvió a su forma auténtica, después, los extendió hasta el enmascarado que tenía al frente.

Sin embargo nadie se movió y él, con rareza, bajó lentamente su mano extendida cuando escuchó la risa que provenía del trono, donde el encapuchado observaba todo.

-Has demostrado valor…, y mucho coraje. -Comentó el hombre; Hardwin intentó hacer algo, pestañear siquiera, pero no podía moverse-. Yo me hubiera entretenido torturándolo antes de matarlo…, aquí entre nos, Gudgeon se lo merecía…

Él lo miró atónito, abrió la boca pero las palabras no acudían a él.

-Perdóname por la desconfianza, tuve que vigilarte un poco, espero que no te importe.

Hardwin negó lentamente con la cabeza y el hombre prosiguió.

-Ignoraba que Gudgeon hiciera tales…, aberraciones. La idea era que lo descubrieras haciendo lo que él solía hacer a espalda del Wizengamot, el tráfico de pociones prohibidas, pero nunca imaginamos que el maldito viejo también era un pedófilo… Lo raro es que nunca creí que lo matarías, pero lo ocurrido hizo que tomara una decisión.

El encapuchado se levantó lentamente del trono con aquella sonrisa amarillenta y empezó a caminar en dirección al auror. Hardwin encontró que su respiración estaba un poco agitada e intentó controlarla al máximo. El hombre avanzó y los Caballeros se hicieron a un lado para que él pasara.

El auror tenía frente a frente a su objetivo, su misión, a tan sólo unos pasos.

Era varios centímetros más alto que él y, sin embargo, con aquella capa parecía más flaco. Observó con los ojos bien abiertos cómo el hombre alzaba sus manos y tomaba los laterales de la capucha que caía uno a cada lado de su rostro. Aquellas manos blancas y huesudas, con las uñas largas y sucias se estaban transformando en unas manos normales.

Miró con contemplación cómo la capucha era alzada y su rostro quedaba al descubierto; y lo que observó era…, anormal. Mientras la capucha caía y se fijaba en su rostro, éste iba cambiando lentamente.

Su piel extremadamente blanca y espectral adquiría un tono más natural. Sus labios, que anteriormente eran finos y un poco rosáceos, se llenaron y agrandaron hasta tomar un aspecto más común y habitual. Sus amarillos dientes desaparecieron y se tornaron blancos y perfectos. Se fijó en que no tenía cejas, nariz o tan sólo pelo, pero crecieron. Su cabello era negro, liso y brillante, aunque las puntas se volvían ensortijadas.

Su nariz era perfecta y sus cejas pobladas y preciosas. Y aquellos ojos; nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Eran de un rojo intenso y sus pupilas pasaron de ser verticales como la de las serpientes, a redondas como las humanas, más sin embargo, el color rojo persistió.

Hardwin se encontró atónito mirando al hombre de no más de veintinueve años que tenía en frente.

"¿Cómo era posible que sus súbditos le temieran tanto?". Era casi surrealista decirlo o tan sólo pensarlo. "¿Tan maléfico es?".

El hombre sonrió maliciosamente, como si supiera lo que el auror estaba pensando.

-Es extraño…, -susurró el hombre- juraría que hace un par de horas tus ojos eran azules, ¿no es así…, Potter?

Algo hizo crack en el cerebro de Harry y el chico juró que fue oído en el exterior. Notó algo moverse por el suelo y concluyó que era aquella serpiente; sintió cómo se acercaba a él, sin embargo, no lo tocó. Pero para Harry aquello no era lo importante. Sintió que iba a morir aquella noche y si eso pasara, sólo quería que fuese rápido.

"¿Cómo demonios lo supo?". Pensó con una desesperación innata. "¿Lo habrá delatado Skrit? Maldita sea, ¿por qué justo ahora y no antes?".

-Casi puedo ver los engranajes de tu cerebro intentar encajar unos con otros. -Rió el hombre con deleite-. Cualquier pregunta a la que te intentes responder a ti mismo, será errónea.

Pudo notar que la voz del hombre también había cambiado; seguía siendo ciertamente peligrosa pero un poco más suave y humana.

\- ¿Cómo…? -Intentó preguntar el auror, pero el hombre lo interrumpió.

-Lidero la mayor banda criminal del mundo Mágico, tengo espías en todas partes…, pero ahora no es el momento de hablar de eso, Harry Potter. Si estás aquí fue porque yo así lo quise.

-No…, no entiendo. -Balbuceó.

-En tus manos tienes unos documentos, léelos.

Mientras el hombre daba la vuelta e iba caminando poco a poco hacia su trono con la serpiente detrás, Harry abría los documentos extrañado. Nunca se le pasó por la cabeza abrirlos y ver su contenido, a pesar de todo, él no era de esas personas tan curiosas.

Dentro de la carpeta había varios pergaminos con distintos departamentos del Ministerio, sellados y firmados en la primera semana de mayo de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve. Miró la fecha de nuevo, sólo unos días después su padre y su madre murieron en un atentado junto con su amigo y muchas personas más.

Abrió rápidamente los ficheros, en la primera hoja apareció el nombre en grande de un tal _Aubrey Tobías_ , junto con una foto y toda clase de información sobre él. Le seguía _Avery Tycos_ , _Bagnold Millicent_ y _Bagshot Bathilda_. Dentro de poco descubrió que estaban ordenados alfabéticamente y con un ansia desmedida y el corazón bombeándole fuertemente, fue directamente a la letra ' _P_ '.

 _Potter James_ salió el primero. Miró la foto de su padre y sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba. Dio varias vueltas a las hojas y el bello rostro de _Potter Lily_ le mostró una gran sonrisa.

Harry estaba en shock, no entendía nada.

-En mil novecientos ochenta y nueve, más concretamente el quince de mayo, un _atentado_ dejó impactado a todo el mundo mágico.

Harry no era capaz de levantar la vista de los documentos; el hombre siguió hablando, sin ponerle mucha atención al muchacho, perdiéndose en sus memorias:

-Diecisiete personas murieron, entre ellos mi mentor. -Su mirada se tornó dura y Harry alzó la vista hasta donde se encontraba el hombre-. Juré vengarme del que lo provocó todo y tras años y años fui apartando a varios del camino, pero no era suficiente, el mayor culpable está libre y sigue asesinando a su conveniencia y utilizando el nombre de nuestro grupo para echarnos las culpas.

-Todavía no entiendo lo que quieres de mi -comentó Harry, extrañado.

-Quiero que te unas a mis filas, Harry Potter, eres un pez gordo entre los aurores y la única pieza del rompecabezas que falta.

\- ¿Cómo sé que ustedes no pusieron estos papeles allí? Tu mismo fuiste el que me enviaste para probar mi valor y ver si podía asesinar a alguien. -Preguntó Harry en un susurro.

-Conoces el conjuro, sólo tienes que hacerlo.

Harry volvió a posar su mirada en los documentos, tomó su varita e hizo el hechizo:

-Specialis revelio -esperó por varios minutos pero nada ocurrió, así que lo intentó con otro más potente-: videntu verum -y tampoco sucedió nada- parecen ser…

\- ¿Reales? -Interrumpió el hombre, el chico asintió-. Lo son.

-Todo esto tiene un precio, ¿verdad? -Preguntó el auror.

-Tu lealtad -respondió el hombre.

Harry miró los documentos una vez más.

La única ficha que allí faltaba era la de Pettigrew Peter. Según decían los propios archivos de James y Lily, su mejor amigo los habría traicionado y en este momento se encontraría en cualquier parte del mundo, oculto y fingiendo su muerte. Si todo aquello que decía allí era cierto y sus padres habían sido traicionados y asesinados por la ambición de unos pocos por el poder y el control del Ministerio y el mundo mágico…, su vida daba un cambio drástico.

El deseo de venganza que siempre quiso ocultar bajo capas y capas de sensatez, volvió a él como nunca antes había surgido. Se sintió sofocado y oprimido, engañado; su respiración se descontrolaba por segundos y terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Su imagen se fue distorsionando poco a poco y el verdadero Harry Potter salió a la superficie.

Su color de piel volvió a ser tostado, encogió los centímetros que le habían aumentado, su musculatura volvió a ser la de antes, su cabello negro intenso se alzó rizado, indomable, sus labios se volvieron a llenar y las horrorosas gafas cayeron al suelo.

El chico de veintidós años había tomado su decisión.

-Lo haré.

El hombre asintió satisfecho y se levantó del trono de obsidiana, caminó hasta donde estaba el chico y sacó su varita.

-Tu mano izquierda -pidió, y el joven auror se la mostró.

El hombre agarró la muñeca del más joven y los dos sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal.

-Una vez que ponga esta marca en tu cuerpo, nunca desaparecerá y me dará el poder de encontrarte donde quiera que estés; para no ponerte en peligro, te daré el poder de ocultarla a las personas, pero nunca se ocultará ante mi y los míos, ¿está claro?

El auror asintió con determinación y desde su posición en el suelo, miró a aquellos ojos rojos intensos.

-Morsmordre et stigmata.

Una oscuridad pesada y abrumadora se alzó en todo el lugar y Harry puso todo su empeño para no gritar por el dolor que sintió en su antebrazo.

[...]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **OK, yo dejo esto por aquí y me voy en silencio xD**_

 _ **Yara**_ _ **Riddle Black.**_


	6. Lluvia y oscuridad

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6

« Lluvia y oscuridad »

El satisfactorio calor que emanaba de la chimenea mantenía el lugar resguardado del frío; la iluminación que suministraban las llamas y la poca luz que emitían las velas era prácticamente insuficiente para alumbrar toda aquella habitación, donde dos cuerpos desnudos se hallaban acostados encima de una gran y espaciosa cama.

El chico con la complexión visiblemente más pequeña, acariciaba lentamente el gran brazo que se adueñaba posesivamente de su abdomen. Pero eso no era nada nuevo, aquel hombre era realmente posesivo con él y, a decir verdad, eso le encantaba a su pareja. Sus suaves manos tocaban las largas cicatrices que marcaban la piel bronceada. El bello de sus brazos era un poco áspero pero se doblegaba con el solo roce de sus dedos.

Para muchos, puede que aquel hombre sea una bestia o un bárbaro, la verdad es que eso no le interesaba para nada, sólo le importaba las emociones que su pareja le hacía sentir.

El más pequeño sintió al hombre removerse detrás de él y las caricias tiernas que le suministraba cesaron temporalmente.

\- ¿Todavía despierto? -Preguntó con voz ronca; el chico suspiró y se dio la vuelta lentamente, acurrucándose en el fuerte torso ajeno y mirando el rostro de su semidormida pareja.

A pocos centímetros, las diminutas cicatrices de sus facciones se notaban, pero a simple vista eran imperceptibles. Sus largos cabellos grises y lisos estaban un poco revueltos por la actividad que los dos habían llevado a cabo hace largos minutos atrás.

Sus rasgos eran fuertes y pronunciados, su barba gris de varios días era perfecta y sus ojos…, aquel mar de ojos azules con bordes ambarinos en los que tantas veces se había perdido lo miraban intensamente; y una vez más recordó que aquel rudo hombre sólo tenía esa mirada penetrante para él, sólo para él.

-Llevo tanto tiempo esperando esto que ahora es difícil hacerme a la idea de que pronto pasará. -Sonrió el rubio.

El hombre le acarició el rostro, suave y lampiño.

-Ciertamente, pero ya no le des mente a eso, con el nuevo pronto tendremos la venganza que siempre habíamos buscado.

El chico rubio frunció el ceño y desvió sus ojos grises hasta los fuertes músculos que formaban el amplio pecho de su pareja; suspiró quedamente antes de hablar.

-Nunca pensé que el _perfecto_ auror aceptaría…, en el colegio era muy adepto a las normas, por eso no confié para nada en él.

El rubio recordó el período donde tuvo pequeños roces con el Gryffindor, ¿en aquellos tiempos lo odiaba? No, pero se le hacía insufrible: él siempre se llevaba todas las miradas y atenciones, los profesores lo estimaban, los hechizos más difíciles le salían a la primera y siempre sacaba buenas notas... Tal vez no quiso aceptar que lo que sentía por 'el perfecto Gryffindor', como él lo llamaba, era cierta envidia y resquemor por algo que él nunca fue.

-Pero aun así aceptaste cuando el Señor Oscuro lo pidió. -Acusó el hombre con una semi sonrisa.

El rubio bufó revirando los ojos.

-Supongo que me resistía a perder las esperanzas de que el asesino de mi padre y el causante de la locura de mi madre pagara por lo que hizo -la voz del chico se volvió dura y llena de resentimiento.

Fenrir miró a su pareja intensamente antes de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para contestarle lo más suave posible, sin cesar las tiernas caricias que le suministraba a su rubio; de fondo se oía la lluvia caer lenta y mansamente, combinada con el sonido de la leña ceder ante el fuego.

-Todos nosotros perdimos a alguien, Draco, pero ahora te puedo jurar que serán debidamente vengados…, todos caerán como fichas de ajedrez. -El hombre mostró una sonrisa completa y feroz, contagiando a su pareja que sonrió con satisfacción.

Fenrir vio los ojos de su pareja brillar y estrechó los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de él, besándolo con fervor; Draco pasó sus brazos por el cuello musculoso del hombre y tomó los cabellos grises entre sus dedos.

Pronto, el de piel bronceada estuvo encima del más joven, con las piernas de éste alrededor de su fornida cintura; Fenrir besando cada rincón del perfecto y, a la vez, pálido cuerpo del rubio con hambre. Bajo él, Draco se movía al compás de los balanceos de su pareja, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza y sucumbiendo ante la pasión.

Tan sólo varios minutos después, sonidos de placer inundaron aquella rústica habitación; ni la melodía de la lluvia, ni el repentino crepitar de las llamas pudo opacar el eco de dos cuerpos chocando con deleite y fogosidad.

[…]

Nada más llegar a su departamento en _The Flat-Noir_ , Harry -con la apariencia física de Hardwin nuevamente- cayó dormido en el sofá oscuro de la pequeña salita de estar; sin embargo, cuando sintió unos leves roces suaves en su rostro, despertó turbado; era como si sólo hubiera dormido cinco minutos.

Una luz grisácea bañaba todo el lugar. Era de día pero las nubes seguían a pie de guerra, ahora sin lluvia; se preguntó cuánto tardaría en llover nuevamente.

Miró con alarma al pequeño que a su vez lo miraba a él con miedo, y en tan sólo un segundo, Harry sintió su corazón encogerse. El niño observaba todo el lugar con ojos tímidos, prestando atención a cada pequeño detalle de aquel hogar.

\- ¿Has dormido bien, Kilian? -Preguntó el auror con voz ronca por el escaso sueño; el niño sólo asintió, un poco extrañado y cohibido.

No había que ser un experto en legeremancia para darse cuenta de que el pequeño estaba confuso, y no era para menos: él le implantó un recuerdo que haría sospechar a cualquiera… El auror maldijo su poca imaginación a la hora de actuar para con el pequeño.

"Pero ese recuerdo es inmensamente mejor que el original". Pensó una y mil veces.

-Emm…, -murmuró el niño con las mejillas encendidas- tengo hambre. -Dijo, y encontró interesante el dobladillo de su camiseta, observándola con la mirada gacha.

\- ¿Sabes qué? -Preguntó el hombre al pequeño y este negó, todavía cabizbajo-. Yo también -sonrió.

Kilian lo miró y sonrió con él, cohibido.

\- ¿Qué te parece si preparo el desayuno y me cuentas un poco de ti? -Preguntó el hombre, mientras se levantaba e iba a la pequeña cocina, con el niño tras él.

-Pero…, en el orfanato te dijeron todo de mí… -murmuró.

-Así es -mintió el hombre- pero me gustaría que me lo contaras tú, los mayores a veces exageramos, ¿sabes? -Habló en tono amigable, proporcionándole confianza al pequeño.

Así fue como supo que Kilian, de siete años, no tenía ni tan sólo un apellido. Había llegado al orfanato _San Credence de Griffin_ por una mujer que lo había encontrado abandonado, o eso decían las monjas del lugar. Aquel sitio era muy extraño según los relatos del niño; todos y cada uno de ellos, eran un tanto _especiales_.

\- ¿Especiales? -Preguntó Harry con interés, revolviendo los huevos casi a punto en la sartén.

El niño asintió mirando el desempeño del hombre.

-Paul hacía que las sábanas se ocultaran cuando tenía calor o aparecieran cuando tenía frío… Sam podía hacer que los objetos volaran a sus manos… Y yo… -El niño paró y Harry lo miró afectuosamente, intentado proporcionarle más confianza.

\- ¿Y tú…?

-Yo…, podía hacerles daño a las personas -murmuró con la cabeza gacha; el auror apagó el fuego y se sentó en la pequeña mesa con él-, pero no siempre funciona… Tammy, una niña muy mala, me empujó del columpio una vez y me hice mucho daño en el pie, pero por más que deseé que le pasara algo malo, nunca sucedió.

Harry asintió con delicadeza y una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Eso no es malo, todos deseamos algo así alguna vez.

El niño lo miró y sonrió tímidamente.

\- ¿No…, piensas devolverme? Yo…, yo hice que Robert sangrara por la nariz una vez…, no lo hice a propósito…

El niño pareció temblar y Harry se apresuró a abrazarlo; Kilian lo apretó con fuerza.

-No, no te devolveré por eso, tú te quedarás conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? -Preguntó el hombre viendo los ojos llorosos del niño.

Éste asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa que al auror se le hizo bastante tierna.

El desayuno se sirvió instantes después: huevos revueltos, tocino, tostadas, pan blanco y abundante zumo, fueron puestos en la pequeña mesita y los dos comieron con ansias, entre anécdotas y más conversaciones.

Después de hablarle al niño sobre la magia y las razones que tenía él de que el niño fuera un mago, le habló un poco de su vida. Con alguna que otra mentira camuflada, Kilian entendió que la apariencia que tenía Harry en ese momento, no era la suya real y le prometió que cuando su trabajo terminara, conocería el aspecto del verdadero Harry, pero tenía que llamarle Hardwin en público.

Cosa que el niño aceptó con otra sonrisa tierna.

[…]

A él siempre le interesó la oscuridad y eso era algo que, hoy por hoy, no trataba de ocultar para nada.

Su mentor le recordaba constantemente que había que utilizar el nombre correcto de las cosas y no camuflarlas. Él estaba al corriente de que su discípulo tenía habilidades oscuras no desarrolladas, pero las palabras que utilizaba para que él solo se interesara en el conocimiento y no en la práctica, le calaban muy fondo y conseguían su cometido…

"- _No son las habilidades lo que demuestra lo que somos, son nuestras decisiones…, y tus decisiones, Tom, son las que te llevarán a un camino o a otro; tú eres el dueño de tu destino y sólo tú, decides la vía que tienes que elegir. Al igual que no existe el bien o el mal, pronto te darás cuenta de que tendrás que escoger entre lo que es apto y lo que es fácil_ ".

Y, en un principio, sus decisiones eran las correctas; se limitó a aprender y empaparse de conocimiento, sólo de conocimiento…

"- _El conocimiento no es malo, Tom, sólo se tiene que tratar con cuidado y no dejarse llevar por el momento y las circunstancias…, o las consecuencias de nuestras acciones nos acompañarán para toda la vida_ ".

Nunca puso en práctica la información que aprendió a lo largo de los años; su mentor siempre lo alababa por no pasar la línea de lo estrictamente incorrecto, pero en el año mil novecientos ochenta y nueve, todo cambió. El atentado que acabó con la vida de la persona que él consideraba como la figura paterna que nunca tuvo, puso en jaque todos sus esfuerzos por controlarse, y utilizó la magia que tan conformemente escondía.

Poco tiempo después de ese acontecimiento, Tom Marvolo Riddle falló a los deseos de su mentor, Albus Dumbledore, haciendo lo que él siempre le decía que no hiciera: dejarse arrastrar por la Magia Oscura…

\- ¿Mi Señor?

La llamada de uno de sus Caballeros interrumpió sus pensamientos, haciendo que alzara la mirada hasta donde se encontraba Severus, su más preciado y leal servidor.

\- ¿Te has desecho del cadáver de Gudgeon, _Halka_? -Preguntó el hombre, con voz apacible y tranquila.

-Así es, mi Señor -contestó el hombre a medida que iba entrando en el oscuro despacho.

La serpiente se encontraba enrollada sobre sí misma, a los pies del apuesto hombre que lo miraba imperturbable. Lord Voldemort podría ser amenazante para cualquiera que lo viera en su forma digamos…, poco humana, pero a él, ninguna de sus tres formas le afectaba; después de todo, él siempre había disfrutado del favoritismo de su Señor por su cercanía.

\- ¿Y el idiota de Vane? ¿ _Vultk_ lo castigó duramente por su falta? -Preguntó acariciando su varita.

Cualquier persona que cometía un error en los _Death_ _Eaters_ era severamente castigada, nadie se salvaba de ello, ni si quiera los predilectos del Señor Oscuro: los Caballeros de la Muerte, del que él era líder.

Severus, o _Halka_ , asintió seriamente en dirección al hombre.

- _Vultk_ lo llevó ante su hermano; éste no lo convirtió en un hombre lobo, pero digamos que tendrá secuelas por su desliz. -Voldemort asintió secamente.

-Necesitamos un plan, _Halka_. Quiero a Potter devuelta en su puesto ya mismo, y hasta que no termine su _misión_ no puede volver a él -comentó un tanto ofuscado, pero sin un ápice de movimiento de sus facciones; el poder que tenía con su voz era increíble.

Severus meditó por unos segundos antes de contestar:

\- ¿Quizás…, un cebo?

-Eso no funcionará dos veces…

-No me refiero a ese tipo de cebo, mi Señor -interrumpió al hombre; éste ni se inmutó por ello-, podríamos darles un trozo de carne con lo que entretenerse mientras actuamos…, creo que _Kingy_ podría ayudarnos en eso.

Voldemort asintió convencido, dando su aprobación.

-Está bien. Convoca a TODOS mañana por la noche, además de a Potter. Quiero que ese señuelo esté listo en los días siguientes.

Severus inclinó su cabeza en una muda reverencia.

-Así será, mi Lord. -Dijo este levantándose para irse del despacho.

\- ¿Severus? -Llamó el Señor Oscuro.

Él se dio la vuelta, tranquilo.

Cuando su Lord llamaba a los Caballeros por sus nombres, toda formalidad quedaba momentáneamente relegada, aunque sólo sea por unos segundos. Podías dirigirte a él utilizando su nombre, sí, su nombre, pero sólo tres personas tenían ese privilegio, y Severus Snape era uno de ellos.

\- ¿Sí, Tom?

-Necesito desfogarme un poco, envía a Wayne a mis habitaciones personales…, y que nadie nos moleste hasta que lo despache.

Bajo otro asentimiento, _Halka_ salió finalmente del despacho.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **¡Joder, Voldy! ¿Cómo te atreves a acostarte con otro que no sea mi Harry? Por Merlín, menos mal que lo haces por desahogarte que si no…**_

 _ **Fenrir y Draco. ¿Esa no se la esperaban, ehhhh? xD**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	7. Familia

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** En este capítulo hay SEXO MUY EXPLÍCITO ENTRE DOS PERSONAJES MASCULINOS Y LENGUAJE SOEZ.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7

« Familia »

Las calles del callejón Diagon estaban un tanto concurridas. Hombres y mujeres hacían sus compras tranquilamente. Era raro ver a un niño de más de once años con su familia por allí ya que Hogwarts había empezado su curso escolar hacía pocas semanas y la escasez de estos era obvia. Pero no era tan raro ver a padres y madres con sus hijos más pequeños dando un paseo o comprando con ellos.

Harry y Kilian caminaban tomados de la mano hacia las tiendas de ropa, donde el auror estaba dispuesto a gastarse lo que sea con tal de vestir adecuadamente al pequeño. Una vez en la tienda -y mientras estaba sentado esperando fuera del vestidor donde se encontraba Kilian con Madam Malkin probándole de todo- pensó en lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Se había dejado llevar por la rabia, por los deseos de venganza, por todo. Como auror, en vez de investigar por su propia cuenta todo aquel asunto del asesinato de sus padres, se había aliado con el _enemigo_. Con unos asesinos que podrían llegar a ser más crueles incluso que los que mataron a sus padres.

"Ellos también perdieron a familiares…, y seguirán perdiendo si no hacen nada. Yo también me volvería loco si perdiera a la única familia que me queda". Pensó con furia.

Disimuladamente y con su mano derecha, tocó su antebrazo izquierdo sintiendo cómo su piel, a pesar de estar bien cubierto y abrigado, se alteraba con el simple roce.

"He elegido bien… No sé cuán corrupto esté el departamento… No puedo confiar en nadie para hacer esto yo solo…".

\- ¿Me queda bien? -Preguntó una voz infantil interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry bajó sus manos lentamente y miró a Kilian. Estaba muy lindo con la ropa nueva a su medida. Sus ojos brillaban con inmensa felicidad y el corazón del auror dio un salto por verlo tan feliz y radiante. Se levantó y dio unos pasos para verlo más de cerca.

-Estás increíble, pequeño -le sonrió, a lo que Kilian amplió más su sonrisa-; nos llevaremos el guardarropa entero, Madam. -Se dirigió seriamente a la modesta mujer.

Mientras la señora asentía, sus ojos brillaron con lo que pareció ser codicia, pero enseguida Harry desechó ese pensamiento; Madam Malkin le ponía mucho empeño y amor a su trabajo y una compra que llenaría un poco más sus arcas no le iba a quitar esa pasión por su labor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, señor, ¿quiere que le enviemos las vestiduras a domicilio?

Harry lo pensó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Sí, estaría bien.

-Acompáñeme entonces, liquidaremos la cuenta y tomaré nota de su dirección.

-Kilian, espérame en aquel banco de allí, ¿quieres? -Indicó el hombre señalando al asiento donde estaba él momentos antes.

El niño asintió todavía sonriendo y se alejó. Harry suspiró con una emoción que no pudo identificar mientras seguía a la mujer. Aquel niño había entrado en su vida en un momento muy impactante para él y de una manera muy dolorosa para cualquiera.

-Madam, el niño se quedará con la ropa que tiene puesta, siéntase libre de quemar la otra con la que vino. -Dispuso Harry un poco brusco; ella asintió con extrañeza.

Mientras la mujer le preguntaba a qué dirección enviarían el monto total de ropa, Harry pensaba cuál darle. No quería que los dos siguieran en aquel cuchitril del callejón Knockturn; no era bueno para ninguno de los dos permanecer mucho tiempo ahí y no quería poner en peligro al niño si tenía que salir por la noche.

Negó internamente la cabeza; Kilian no se quedaría solo nunca más.

-Envíelo a la Calle Segunda del Valle de Godric, West Country. -Contestó él con decisión.

No importaba. Tarde o temprano volvería a su casa cuando acabara con su _misión_ , así que se dijo que volver antes no era un problema, ya se pasaría de vez en cuando por _The Flat-Noir_ para recoger el correo del Jefe de Aurores.

"¿Estaría Dawlish involucrado en aquella masacre?". Pensó mientras firmaba la factura de envío.

No le gustaba aquello de no confiar en nadie. Si bien no pasaba del compañerismo y la profesionalidad con todos los aurores e investigadores, jefes y subjefes, su completa amistad sólo la tenían Neville, Anthony, Mark y Angelina; todos los demás eran sólo eso, compañeros de trabajo y nada más -al menos en su propio departamento-.

A Kingsley no lo consideraba como un amigo ya que él se ganaba todo el derecho de ser tratado como algo más que eso: entró en el programa de aurores por él, aprendió todo de él y se hizo un profesional gracias a él. Muchos 'él' en una sola frase, pero Kingsley era más que su simple instructor y guía, era como otro padre más aparte de Sirius y Remus.

"Si tampoco puedo confiar en Kingsley, no sé que será de mí".

\- ¿Ahora a dónde vamos? -Preguntó aquella voz inocente, sacándolo nuevamente de sus pensamientos.

Harry se impresionó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban fuera de la tienda de Madam Malkin, en la acera, Kilian tomándolo suavemente de la mano y mirándolo con aquellos ojitos azules un tanto verdosos en los bordes. Tanto se había metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de nada de lo que hacía. Se reprochó mentalmente por ello; alguien les pudo haber atacado por estar metido de lleno en sus divagaciones.

-Emm…, vamos a por unas cuantas cosas más y nos iremos a casa, ¿está bien?

Kilian asintió entusiasmado de ir a más tiendas y conocer más el callejón Diagon y toda la magia en sí.

[…]

\- ¿Pasa algo, amor? -Preguntó Remus a Sirius que veía con los ojos bien abiertos el remitente de aquella carta.

-Harry nos ha escrito. -Los ojos de Remus se abrieron en demasía cuando Sirius le respondió.

No era nada raro que él les escribiera pero, ¿que les escribiera cuando se supone que está en una misión? Eso estaba raro, porque nunca lo hacía. La alarma invadió su pecho en cuestión de segundos de tan sólo pensar que algo pudo haberle pasado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo junto a Sirius.

-Ábrela, Sirius, puede ser que sea importante. -Incitó Remus.

Sirius le dio un último vistazo antes de abrirla.

 _Antes que nada no os asustéis, papás, estoy bien. Os escribo para pediros un favor; dentro de un par de horas volveré a casa y necesito que alguien vaya a limpiar, a recoger un poco, a llenar la despensa y a preparar mi habitación y la de invitados. Todo estaba bien cuando salí la última vez y no hay mucho que hacer pero me gustaría que todo quede listo antes de que lleguemos. ¿Creéis que el viejo Kreacher quiera hacerlo? Espero que sí, más tarde nos pasaremos; os amo, Harry._

\- ¿Ha acabado su misión tan rápido? -Se preguntó Remus atónito.

\- ¿Bromeas, cariño? -Preguntó Sirius mirando a Remus divertido; el de ojos ámbar observó a su pareja extrañado-. Yo lo que me pregunto es… ¿quién es esa persona que traerá Harry y por qué tanta la urgencia? -Rió finalmente divertido.

\- ¿Quién crees que será? -Preguntó Remus, Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No lo sé, Rem, pero parece que nuestro cachorro está deseoso de que le conozcamos -sonrió divertido-; ¡¿Kreacher?! -Llamó.

Un sonido se escuchó y un elfo se apareció ante los dos hombres, mirando con adoración a Sirius que le regalaba una sonrisa.

\- ¿Desea algo el amo Sirius? Kreacher está para servirle. -Se inclinó e hizo una gran reverencia.

-Kreacher, tengo varias órdenes para ti… -Habló el hombre mientras salía de la habitación con el elfo detrás de él y dejando a Remus allí, especulando en sus pensamientos.

[…]

Cuando Harry le dijo que irían a 'casa', el pequeño Kilian se esperaba que volvieran al departamento del callejón Knurtem…, Knortem…, Knor _loquesea_ , no que entrarían a una especie de restaurante taberna y saldrían a otra calle totalmente distinta -que por su apariencia y su gente, sabía que no eran magos- cogerían un extraño autobús de tres pisos que se movía mucho y llegarían a un pueblito pequeño, pero muy maravilloso y bonito.

\- ¡¿Esta es tu casa!? -Preguntó el niño boquiabierto-. ¡Parece una mansión!

-Nuestra casa, Kilian, nuestra casa -contestó el mayor riendo.

\- ¡¿También es mía?! -Exclamó con entusiasmado con las mejillas rojas.

-Claro que sí, pequeño -se agachó y lo tomó en brazos felizmente-. ¿Quieres verla por dentro? -Kilian asintió tanto que Harry pensó que después le iba a doler el cuello.

Los dos recorrieron la casa de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba. Harry le mostró la que sería su habitación a Kilian y al pequeño casi le da algo al ver la cantidad de juguetes mágicos y muggles que tenía una habitación al final del pasillo; había un poco de polvo en algunos pero nada por lo que preocuparse. Su habitación estaba al lado de la de Harry y él le había prometido entre risas que la decorarían los dos juntos.

Una hora después, cuando Harry se encontraba haciendo el almuerzo y Kilian jugando en la habitación de juegos, el guardarropa del niño llegó y él sonrió feliz al ver la cantidad de ropa nueva que tenía. Se acabó aquello de tener que compartirla con alguien más y pasar días enteros con una sola muda; con Harry no le faltaría de nada y estaba muy feliz por que el hombre lo adoptara y lo quisiera.

Muy feliz.

[…]

Nunca habían visto los ojos de su Harry brillar tanto. No después de aquella catástrofe donde perdió a sus padres. Pero ahora sonreía como aquel niño de casi nueve años que se divertía con todo. Remus y Sirius se preguntaron quién fue la persona capaz de provocar en él tal alegría y se sorprendieron cuando sus hipótesis fueron totalmente equivocadas.

Miraron con total asombro al pequeño niño que a su vez los miraba a ellos dos totalmente cohibido y con las mejillas sonrosadas. Observaron a Harry interrogantes, pero de él sólo recibieron la típica mirada suya que decía: luego os lo explico, y los dos se tranquilizaron un tanto.

Si había algo con ese pequeño niño de piel blanquecina y de cabellos negros ondulados, rasgos finos y ojos azules casi verdes, es que era un verdadero amor, dulce y educado. Lo observaron caer dormido del cansancio después de la cena y lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones de arriba, mientras ellos charlaban en la salita de estar.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¡que maldito bastardo! -Chilló Sirius cuando Harry les contó cómo encontró al niño.

Remus trataba de tranquilizar al hombre que en tan pocas horas ya se había encariñado con el pequeño Kilian.

\- ¿Dices que Gudgeon huyó? -Preguntó el castaño a su hijo; Harry asintió.

-Sí. -Respondió escuetamente; si alguno de los dos no le creyeron, no lo demostraron-. Yo le había herido con una maldición menor…, nada importante -aclaró- ahora estará quién sabe dónde.

-Cuándo lo encuentren… -Habló Remus, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

-No lo van a encontrar, Remus, ese maldito de Gudgeon seguirá haciendo daño a más niños y con su influencia en el Wizengamot será más difícil atraparlo. -Sirius estaba rojo de la cólera.

Harry miró a sus dos padres; quería encontrar otro tema de conversación para poder dejar de hablar de eso y evitar confesar que él mismo lo mató, pero no encontraba qué decir. Repentinamente, un dolor punzante en su brazo izquierdo le hizo saltar y levantarse del sillón donde se encontraba; todo eso en menos de un segundo.

\- ¿Pasa algo, hijo? -Preguntó Remus, mirando a Harry con extrañeza.

-Mierda -arrugó Harry el entrecejo mientras luchaba por no tocarse el brazo allí mismo- me olvidé de que tengo una reunión con uno de los informantes. Tengo que irme ya -dijo mientras avanzaba hasta la puerta, pero luego retrocedió-; Joder…, Kilian.

-No te preocupes, nosotros cuidaremos de él, hijo, anda ve -interfirió Sirius, Remus asintió de acuerdo.

-Gracias, papá, volveré a por él en cuanto acabe -se acercó a sus padres y les dio un rápido abrazo para después salir pitando de la casa.

El frio fue como una bofetada para Harry. El ambiente de la calle estaba espeso y áspero, como si una espesa neblina invisible estuviera alrededor. El brazo le ardía, pero todavía no cedía a tocarlo; miró el número doce de Grimmauld Place por última vez antes de palpar su antebrazo y fue absorbido por un intenso remolino negro.

[…]

Cuando aquel humo oscuro dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor, una gran fuerza doblegó a Harry y este cayó de rodillas al suelo sin poder evitarlo, viendo como aquella humareda parecida al hollín desaparecía tan rápido como llegó, dejando ver a varias figuras delante de él.

Y detrás de ellos, sentado en su trono, al Señor Oscuro.

-Buenas noches, Potter. -Habló el hombre con una tranquilidad extraña.

-Mi Señor…, Caballeros -agachó la cabeza en reverencia.

-Ponte en pie, Potter -y Harry así lo hizo, aprovechando para alzar el rostro y mirar a las tantas personas que había delante de él-, debes sentirte privilegiado ahora mismo, Potter, te encuentras ante todos y cada uno de mis Caballeros de la Muerte. -Informó con un deje orgulloso-. Los recién alistados no tienen ese privilegio, pero tú eres…, un tanto especial.

Miró brevemente a todas las personas que había delante de él; eran once en total, cada uno encapuchados y con máscaras con forma de calavera, espeluznantes, pero totalmente diferentes a la vez. Era extraño, pero los pequeños detalles o la falta de ellos, le hacía pensar que estaba ante personas de distintos rangos, edades o sexos.

-En las reuniones e incursiones, misiones o alguna otra situación donde tengas que dirigirte a algunos de ellos los llamarás por su apodo, nada de nombres reales, Potter, espero que no lo olvides. -Harry asintió.

El moreno comprendió eso enseguida: era una estrategia muy usada también por los aurores cuando se iban a las misiones más peligrosas.

-Conocerás sus alias, mas no sus nombres o identidades a no ser que ellos así lo quieran…, muchos no confían en ti y es su elección hacerlo…, -dijo y se levantó lentamente de su trono, dando pasos cortos alrededor de este- claro que eso no quiere decir que los que lo hagan se fíen de ti; sus razones tendrán para ello. -Terminó y se volvió a sentar.

Después de varios minutos de absoluta expectación donde nadie movió un solo dedo, el hombre volvió a hablar.

- _Halka_ es mi mano derecha, consejero, segundo al mando, adalid de los Caballeros de la Muerte, experto sanador y nuestro maestro pocionista.

El que estaba justo en el medio de todos ellos dio un paso al frente y Harry se fijó en su máscara detenidamente, captando detalles que las demás no tenían, como que las líneas que perfilaban la máscara eran doradas como el oro.

El hombre volvió a su puesto sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- _Vultk_ , nuestro jefe de operaciones, hombre lobo y, sobre todo, hombre de guerra.

El alto y fornido cuerpo del hombre que estaba al lado izquierdo de _Halka_ avanzó un paso y su máscara y capucha desaparecieron, dejando ver un rostro rudo, de piel bronceada, largos y ensortijados cabellos grises y sonrisa amenazante; nada de lo anterior lo hacía menos atractivo, al revés, era muy apuesto.

-Fenrir Greyback. -Se presentó con voz ruda, peligrosa, para después volver con los demás.

- _Tirka_ , hábil duelista, consejera de operaciones e instructora de defensa y ataque.

Cuando la máscara y la capucha desaparecieron, lo primero que Harry miró fueron aquellos ojos grisáceos como los de su padre Sirius y no necesitó que la mujer dijera su nombre para saber que era una Black, sus rasgos faciales así lo aparentaban.

-Narcisa Malfoy. -Harry no podía dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, haciendo que la voz de la rubia y hermosa mujer pasara un poco desapercibida hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y la reconoció.

"¡Fue la mujer con la que me batí en duelo! ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Si aquella vez parecía una verdadera desequilibrada!".

\- ¿Sorprendido? -Preguntó ella con voz empalagosa, pero con una sonrisa realmente perturbadora.

La risa del Señor Oscuro se oyó por detrás y la mujer volvió a su puesto con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

- _Kingy_ , tú y tus manías de llegar tarde -comentó el hombre del trono, mirando más allá de donde estaba Harry, que no se había dado cuenta del sonido de la aparición detrás de él-, pero has llegado justo a tiempo…, Potter, creo que ya conoces a _Kingy_.

Harry se giró con el entrecejo fruncido justo a tiempo para ver cómo la máscara y la capucha desaparecían y dejaban ver un rostro moreno ya conocido.

\- ¡Kingsley!

Juró que lo gritó, Harry realmente juró que gritó su nombre, pero no se dio cuenta de que no fue así. Sólo le salió un susurro ahogado mientras su mandíbula caía al suelo junto con media vida llenas de apariencias. Miró a sus ojos negros como la noche y pensó en todo menos que _eso_ estuviera ocurriendo de verdad.

Kingsley Shacklebolt era uno de ellos.

"Con razón…, con razón era extraño que Skrit, con ese aspecto, se hubiera amedrentado ante Kingsley; con razón me parecía raro que ellos supieran todo de mi; con razón querían probarme antes de confiar en mí…, Kingsley sabía de mi honestidad hacia la ley y con razón querían asegurarse".

Tenía ganas de que alguien hablara, de que alguien lo hechizara, de que alguien le propinara un golpe que lo hiciera despertar, pero no, allí se encontraba Kingsley, alias _Kingy_ , mirándolo a él con… ¿dolor?

"¿Dolor por haberme engañado? Podría habérmelo contado todo y yo le hubiera creído, podría… ¡Maldición! Podría haber confiado en mí… Pero no lo hizo… No lo hizo. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, ¿de verdad lo habría creído? Joder…, quizás…, quizás no".

Harry suspiró mentalmente y agachó la cabeza. Cuando volvió a poner su mirada en Kingsley le proporcionó una pequeña sonrisa y pudo notar que el hombre respiraba nuevamente; ni Harry mismo se había dado cuenta de que el moreno estaba conteniendo la respiración.

-Disculpe, mi Señor, algunos…, imprevistos.

Y avanzó pasando por delante de Harry hasta llegar con los demás Caballeros, se posicionó al lado de _Tirka_ y miró a Harry con afecto.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Estos son mis cuatro jinetes, Potter, los cuatro pilares de mi _organización_. -El orgullo salió una vez más con las palabras-. Caballeros, hoy se les ha invocado por una misión un tanto…, arriesgada.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y observaron al hombre; Harry dio unos pasos más adelante, acercándose un poco para enterarse mejor.

-Necesito al menos cinco de vosotros para esto, pero he de advertiros que no será nada fácil… Seréis los señuelos en los que caerá la culpa de los últimos asesinatos de los que hemos sido injustamente inculpados.

Ninguno dio muestras de moverse ni un ápice y Harry se maravilló por ello; no todos los días veías a alguien soportar tan estoicamente que fuera a pasar el resto de su vida en la cárcel sin que se derrumbara por ello. Debían de ser muy leales al Señor Oscuro si eran capaces de aceptar cualquier cosa.

"O tener unas ganas de venganza increíbles". Completó con el pensamiento.

-Por supuesto que no dejaremos que duréis mucho en Azkaban, no puedo permitirme eso dado la actual situación.

-Si me disculpa, mi Señor. -Se inclinó uno de los cuatro Caballeros; _Halka_ , recordó Harry-. Nos beneficiaría mucho que después de que los aurores los capturen, ellos escaparan, serían una completa distracción para el Ministerio y de ese modo no tendrían que pisar Azkaban. -Terminó, y vio como Kingsley asentía.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Bien, mejor aún. ¿Voluntarios? -Tres dieron un paso al frente enseguida-. _Korst_ , _Tesir_ y _Ezlan_ , muy bien. ¿Al menos dos más?

Harry se fijó en una figura que tembló un poco, como si estuviera dudando, y sólo hasta ese momento pensó que qué hacía él ahí, por qué lo había llamado y por qué estaba presente en todo aquello. ¿Qué era lo que estaban planeando?

Otro más dio un paso y enseguida el hombre lobo intercedió poniéndose en su camino.

-Ni hablar -le dijo a la figura que había avanzado-, vuelve a tu sitio, _Banja_ , eres demasiado joven y no podemos dejar que ellos sepan quién eres, no todavía… -Habló con voz peligrosa el hombre lobo, para ser interrumpido por el Señor Oscuro.

-En realidad…, he pensado que será mejor que uno de vosotros cuatro también se presente… -Dijo exponiendo una sonrisa sagaz.

-Pues me presento yo -anunció el hombre lobo con una voz tan segura que no admitía réplicas.

Harry vio otro cuerpo temblar, pero este no se movió de su sitio. El que estaba a su lado, en cambio, sí.

-Y finalmente, _Stolk_ … Bien, ya están todos -afirmó complacido-. Os estaréis preguntando para qué es necesario todo esto… Necesitamos que el auror Potter vuelva a su puesto, y por ello deberá 'resolver el caso', la única opción que tenemos es usaros como señuelos. -Harry abrió mucho los ojos, cayendo en la cuenta de todo-. _Kingy_ ya nos ha informado que el Jefe de Aurores no descansará hasta desarticular esta organización, pero no le daremos lo que quiere.

-Potter -habló Kingsley al muchacho, haciendo que el auror ponga su mirada en él-, Dawlish debe de creer en todo momento que ellos no forman parte de la banda criminal y que trabajan por su cuenta, de ese modo, nada de eso tomará la audiencia que él ambiciona.

Harry asintió; lo tenían todo bien pensado.

[…]

Horas después, en una casa rural bastante alejada de allí, una persona caminaba impacientemente por toda la habitación. _Skrit_ , o Draco, estaba molesto, irritado, furioso. El cuerpo le temblaba sin misericordia por la frustración que sentía.

"¿Es que acaso no podía presentarse alguien más que no fuera precisamente él? ¿Qué diablos tenía en la cabeza? ¿Serrín? Pero no, es Greyback, ¿qué más se podía esperar de él?".

Fenrir llegó a la pequeña casa que compartía con Draco, lo encontró dando vueltas por la habitación y hablando solo, costumbre que había cogido desde hacía ya algunos años. Suspiró derrotado cuando el otro se percató de su presencia y se le abalanzó hecho una furia.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! -Gritaba una y otra vez mientras le propinaba puñetazos en su amplio pecho-. ¡Sabes perfectamente que cuando descubran que eres un hombre lobo te matarán allí mismo, no dejarán que pises tan siquiera Azkaban! ¡Maldito seas!

Fenrir tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, viendo como su pareja le asestaba golpe tras golpe, pero sin llegar a moverlo de su sitio o hacerle daño realmente. Agarró sin mucha fuerza los brazos de Draco para hacer que parase, y este, dando un último grito de molestia se le echó al cuello y lo abrazó, llorando amargamente.

\- ¿No entiendes que no quiero que te pase nada? No quiero perder a nadie más, Fenrir. -Sollozó el rubio en el cuello del más grande.

-Draco, mírame -el chico negó con la cabeza- por favor. -Fenrir lo tomó suavemente del cuello y lo hizo despegarse lentamente de su cuerpo-. Entiende que no podía dejar que el estúpido de mi hermano decidiera presentarse, tu bien sabes que es demasiado impulsivo y podría cometer un error que lo llevara a la muerte.

-Estúpido Amarok, ¿por qué siempre le tienes que salvar el pellejo? ¡No es justo! -Lloriqueó Draco, apartándose de él y dándole la espalda.

-No sólo lo hice por él, Draco, también lo hice por ti.

\- ¡¿Por mi?! -Vociferó el rubio, dándose la vuelta y señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente-. ¡Yo no me presenté voluntario, maldita sea! ¿No digas que fue por mi!

-Ya oíste al Señor Oscuro, Draco, uno de nosotros cuatro se tenía que presentar igualmente -el rubio negó con la cabeza, tercamente-. ¿De verdad piensas que Severus, su mano derecha, se iba a presentar? -Draco parpadeó confundido-. ¿Piensas que lo haría Kingsley, que tiene que estar en el Ministerio cuando todo ocurra? Sólo quedábamos yo y tu madre. ¿Y ella, Draco? Sabes tan bien como yo que se presentaría sin pensarlo, pero yo no iba a tomar el riesgo de que perdieras al único lazo de sangre que te queda en esta vida. -Terminó acercándose a él, abrazándolo.

Y Draco se dejó hacer.

\- ¿No entiendes que tampoco te quiero perder a ti? -Dijo en un susurro agonizante, lastimero.

-Yo soy fuerte, mi vida, resisto y sobrevivo, pero ni mi hermano ni tu madre pueden decir lo mismo; tenía que hacerlo..., por ellos y por ti.

-No te pasara nada, ¿verdad? -Preguntó con sus ojos entristecidos.

-No. -Contestó el hombre firmemente, con un destello especialmente brillante saliendo de su mirada.

Fenrir tomó los labios de Draco con deseo, como si estos fueran el elixir que lo conservaba con vida, que lo mantenía conectado al mundo de los vivos. Llevó sus manos hasta la espalda del menor, bajándola lentamente hasta su firme trasero, acariciando, anhelando, e izándolo finalmente.

Draco envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras gemía en su boca, apretando el amplio cuello del otro con sus manos que parecían diminutas en comparación. Sintió cómo era depositado gentilmente en la cama mientras su cuello era devorado por la hambrienta boca del hombre lobo.

-Ahhh. -Dejó escapar un gemido.

Fenrir lo desnudaba con fiereza mientras gruñía; siempre lo hacía. Y al rubio le encantaba. Puso en marcha sus manos y las enredó en el largo cabello gris cuando este le besaba el ombligo con gula.

Pronto los pantalones del rubio desaparecieron y con estos también su ropa interior. Fenrir lo besó en los labios una vez más antes de levantarse de la cama y dejar al rubio allí tirado. Por otro lado, el hombre miró desde su posición al chico. Este estaba completamente rojo de cuello para arriba; la piel del resto de su cuerpo era nívea y totalmente limpia, lampiña y bien cuidada. Gruñó y se empezó a desvestir lentamente bajo la mirada deseosa de su rubio.

Draco a su vez observaba cada movimiento del hombre con hambre. Primero cayó la pesada casaca de piel que utilizaba dejando ver su apetitosa tez bien bronceada. Llevó una mano a su palpitante erección y escuchó otro gruñido de Fenrir, deseándolo, devorándolo con la mirada. Y después vinieron los pantalones y la ropa interior, mostrando su gran miembro totalmente excitado; el rubio no esperó más y se abalanzó contra esa preciosa y palpitante polla y la cubrió con sus labios tragando con apetito.

-Haaahh. -Cerró los ojos Fenrir, controlándose por no venirse en ese mismo instante.

Draco succionó, chupó, lamió y relamió toda la longitud. Después de unos minutos, Fenrir hizo que se pusiera de rodillas encima de la cama, besándolo con ganas y apretando nuevamente sus nalgas mientras sus erecciones chocaban.

-Ponte a cuatro patas -gruñó Fenrir encima de sus labios.

La polla de Draco dio un respingo por la excitación que sintió e hizo lo que el otro hombre le pidió, levantando el culo con anhelación cuando sintió aquella lengua húmeda recorrer toda la superficie de su entrada, lubricándolo con ella.

-Haahhh, Fen-Fenrir, haahhh.

Sintió un dedo, luego dos y más tarde tres, tocándole cierto punto y haciéndole ver las estrellas, a la vez que también bombeaba su erección; hasta que aquellos dedos que lo elevaban al quinto cielo desaparecieron y sintió cómo era girado en la cama; su espalda tocando las suaves sábanas blancas.

-Necesito follarte fuerte -gruñó Fenrir mientras lo besaba posesivamente.

No era una pregunta ni una propuesta, los dos lo sabían. El hombre lobo colocó su miembro en la entrada del rubio y empujó fuerte, hasta que toda la totalidad de su pene desapareció por entre esos muslos blancos que lo llevaban siempre al puto paraíso; gritó de puro placer, recibiendo el gruñido de Draco en su boca.

Este envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y Fenrir empezó a entrar y salir con fuerza, como un puto desquiciado que ha perdido la razón por el placer. Empujaba fuerte y con ganas, con ansias, con lujuria y con pasión mientras Draco no dejaba de jadear y de respirar entrecortadamente. Y él mismo no se quedaba atrás; cambió el ángulo ligeramente, colocándose mejor encima del cuerpo que estaba bajo él -recibiéndolo gustoso- hasta que oyó lo que quería oír:

-Jo…, joder, ahí, jus…, justo ahí. -Le dijo Draco antes de besarlo.

Y Fenrir concentró todos sus envistes justo 'ahí'.

"Un poco más, sólo un poco más". Pensó el fornido hombre sin perder el ritmo.

Y así sucedió, varios envistes después y Fenrir se corría con una fuerza descomunal en el interior de Draco, éste sólo dos segundos después, clavándole las uñas en sus amplios hombros a la vez que lamía y mordía el labio inferior del hombre lobo.

Fenrir salió de él y se acostó a su lado, atrayéndolo a su pecho como de costumbre, agarrando su cintura con posesión y besando finalmente sus labios con ternura.

"Así es él…, rudo y tan sólo un segundo después…, tierno". Pensó Draco.

Suspiró satisfecho y se acurrucó más en el amplio pecho de su pareja, dejando que Morfeo se lo llevara lejos en pocos segundos.

Fenrir, en cambio, suspiró y miró el perfecto rostro de su pareja dormir apacible mientras una cantidad de pensamientos asaltaban su mente por largo tiempo.

"Todos hemos perdido a nuestros seres queridos, quizá los únicos que nos quedaban… Yo no permitiré que tú pierdas a más, amor mío, tú no perderás a nadie más".

Y con ese último pensamiento, Fenrir Greyback besó la piel suave de la frente de Draco y cerró los ojos para dormir con él.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **¡Capitulazo doble!**_

 _ **¿A que pensasteis que la mujer a la que se enfrentó Harry era Bellatrix? ¿Ehhh? ¿A que sii? PUES NO *ríe descabelladamente* jaja xD Era Narcisa. Me gusta darle un poco de esa locura que caracteriza a la hermana, creo que me va a salir bien (joder o eso espero) *suspira dificultosamente*.**_

 _ **¿Y Kingsley del lado de Voldy? Sí, yo también estoy sorprendida o.o**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el Lemon, no es el primero que escribo, pero sí el primero que publico. Y sí, soy consciente del shock de imaginarse a Fenrir Greyback con Draco, pero la cosa es que aquí no es físicamente el mismo que en las películas: es un hombre robusto, alto y musculoso, guapo y de muy buen ver. El Fenrir de las películas es repulsivo. Dave Legeno fue un hombre hermoso, imagínenselo a él y no a su personaje :)**_

 _ **Y bueno, ojalá que os haya gustado todo en general y sigáis dejando vuestros hermosos reviews.**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	8. Amanecer gris

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** En este capítulo hay SEXO EXPLÍCITO ENTRE DOS PERSONAJES MASCULINOS, LENGUAJE SOEZ Y LIGERO BDSM (sólo dominación, disciplina y sumisión). SI EL BDSM NO ES DE TU AGRADO, SALTA ESTA PRIMERA PARTE HASTA EL SÍMBOLO [***]

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8

« Amanecer gris »

El precioso y esculpido cuerpo del joven lo empujaba a cometer los actos más viles en su contra. Le instaba a recordarle que él era el dueño de todo aquello. Que esa persona había nacido con el mero propósito de ser sólo suyo. Y esa afirmación no estaba muy lejos de ser totalmente acertada. Los dos lo sabían.

Miró el largo cabello grisáceo pegado a su rostro por medio del sudor y las gotas saladas de sus propias lágrimas. No lágrimas de dolor ni sufrimiento, sino lágrimas de placer. El mismo placer que sentía él provocándoselas. Pero hoy se las merecía más que nunca; mira que darle ese susto, a él. Le haría pagar por el mal rato que pasó por su culpa. Si no hubiera sido por su hermano quizás el día de mañana él no hubiera podido verlo así como estaba en ese mismo momento, bajo los grilletes y colgado al poste más alto de su habitación en aquella casa alejada de miradas indeseables.

Maldito insensato, temerario, imprudente, alocado. Sólo a él se le ocurría desobedecerle. Era tan malditamente impulsivo.

Observó sus músculos. Miró la piel poco bronceada llena de sudor, de rojeces y moretones que él mismo le había causado. Y sobre todo, no perdió de vista aquella rosácea erección que había aparecido desde el primer latigazo; goteando pre semen desde el segundo. Le excitaba aún más sólo pensar en darle otro azote…, y así lo hizo.

\- ¡Ahh! -Exclamó el chico, haciendo que una parte de él vibrara con complacencia-. Por favor…, amo -susurró.

-Cállate. No te di permiso para que hablaras. -Su voz salió helada y amenazante.

-Perdón, amo -susurró ahogadamente.

Era perfecto. Todo él era perfecto. Pero sus malditas ganas de querer sobresalir le podían haber llevado cara a cara con la muerte. Hoy se merecía el castigo más que nunca. Otro latigazo y después se oyó su voz entrecortada aullando de dolor. Pero no de un dolor que cualquier persona catalogaría como sufrimiento, sino un dolor que sólo daba molestia. Molestia de no poder ser follado por su amo en ese mismo momento.

\- ¿Volverás a desobedecerme? -Preguntó el hombre.

El de cabellos grises agitó su cabeza negando.

-No, amo, se lo prometo -contestó con voz ronca.

-Nada de falsas promesas -especificó con voz fría.

Otro latigazo y la misma voz entrecortada aullando de dolor una vez más.

-No miento, amo, le estoy diciendo la verdad -sollozó.

Otro azote.

-Espero que así sea.

El hombre caminó lentamente hasta colocarse detrás del chico, tomando los grises cabellos y haciéndolos a un lado para tener acceso al empapado cuello y lamer con ganas haciéndolo vibrar y jadear del deseo.

-Por favor… Fólleme… Ahhh. -Gimió.

Él no pudo resistir más. El látigo que tenía en su mano se transformó en su varita y deshizo el incarcerous; el chico casi cae al suelo de no haber sido porque lo atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad, girándolo en sus brazos y tomando posesión de esos labios carnosos, besándolo con rabia hasta morderlo y sintiendo la sangre del otro en su paladar, recibiendo otro gemido de placer mezclado, esta vez sí, con dolor real.

Lo elevó y el otro enroscó sus piernas en su cintura. Sus erecciones se restregaron la una con la otra, reconociéndose una vez más, y él sintió más calor alrededor de todo su cuerpo pero no se quitó ni una de sus oscuras prendas. Tiró al más joven al lecho y vio con ojos brillantes cómo el largo cabello gris se desparramaba por todos lados contrastando con sus oscuras sábanas de satén verde. Intensos ojos azules con bordes ambarinos lo miraron con un deseo desmedido, pero no pudo seguir observándolos porque un segundo después ya se encontraba nuevamente encima de él, devorándole la boca con ganas.

Como pudo desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y bajó un pelín su bóxer con una sola mano. Se lo iba a follar completamente vestido, no le daría el gusto de que pudiera tocar un solo trozo de su cuerpo, no se lo merecía. Estaba castigado por su imprudencia y punto.

Lo penetró de una sola estocada y sin prepararlo, pero, lejos de mostrar dolor por aquel acto tan sumamente despiadado por su parte, su joven amante gimió como nunca y apretó sus piernas alrededor de él, llevándolo al mismísimo abismo. Su polla ardía en aquella cavidad y cuando notó el espeso líquido, que sólo podía ser sangre, no pudo aguantarlo más y arremetió una y otra vez sin piedad.

Los gemidos abandonaron su boca aún si quererlo. Sin querer demostrar que aquel joven lobo lo estaba haciendo disfrutar una vez más, tanto o más que las otras veces. Sí, hubo otras veces y las seguiría habiendo, porque Amarok sólo le pertenecía a él. El lobo sumiso era suyo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que lo había marcado como suyo.

-Mío. -Gruñó el mayor con posesión mientras empujaba dentro una y otra vez-. Mío. ¿Me oyes? ¡Mío!

-Tuyo… -Gimió el menor-. Tuyo… Ahhhh. -Estaba cerca, muy cerca-. ¡Ahhhh…! ¡Siiiiii… Maaaas! -Pidió.

\- ¡Joder! -Exclamó.

Tomó la polla de su amante y lo masturbó con fuerza. Con ansia. Con hambre. Sintió el miembro del menor vibrar y al segundo siguiente no supo más. Se habían corrido con fuerza los dos casi al mismo tiempo. Primero su joven amante y después él, no pudiendo soportar la estrechez por el consabido orgasmo del menor.

Respiró. Respiró con ganas y cayó encima del muchacho, que en esos momentos era una masa jadeante y satisfecha, su cabeza enterrada en el sudoroso cuello aspirando el olor a bosque que emanaba de aquel cabello gris. Alzó su cabeza, convocó su varita y lanzó un hechizo de limpieza, salió de él y se levantó, arreglando sus desordenados ropajes con suma indiferencia.

El chico lo miró extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Preguntó; su rostro sudoroso pero complacido.

-Arreglarme, por supuesto. -Contestó el mayor, como si fuera obvio.

El chico frunció aún más el ceño.

\- ¿Para qué? -Preguntó, halando la oscura sábana de satén verde y arropándose con ella-. Ven, vamos a dormir.

El hombre hizo caso omiso al comentario y se giró, andando hacia el armario más próximo y sacando dos viales con un líquido de color anaranjado y otro azulado; poción para el dolor y para curar heridas, respectivamente. Volviendo a él, se las dio para que el joven las tomara y, cuando lo hizo, el chico notó cómo todos los hematomas de su cuerpo desaparecían y el dolor se iba. Intentó tomar al hombre del brazo para acercarlo a él pero éste no se dejó y se alejó de su alcance.

-Te dije que te iba a castigar toda la noche por tu imprudencia…, -comentó arrastrando las palabras- y así lo haré.

El joven miró los negros ojos de su amante y encontró en ellos dolor; la había cagado pero bien.

-Yo… Intentó defenderse, pero el otro lo interrumpió.

-Dormirás sin mí esta noche, tengo cosas que preparar para mañana -y dicho esto, el mayor salió de la amplia habitación dejando al joven sólo y con los ojos brillantes.

Amarok cogió un cojín y lo lanzó lejos no sin antes darle un golpe, frustrado. Cogió otro y lo apretó contra él antes de tumbarse en la amplia cama de aquella habitación que compartía con él. Su pareja nunca lo había dejado solo desde la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Eso significaba que estaba realmente enfadado... y todo por un maldito impulso suyo. Ahuyentó las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus almendrados ojos, esta vez por sufrimiento de verdad. Malestar por saberse abandonado por su dominante.

Amarok, o _Banja_ como él se hacía llamar, no pudo pegar ojo aquella noche; Severus lo había abandonado.

[***]

Draco despertó muy lentamente y con una sonrisa risueña en el rostro. Un día más y el sol no se encontraba ahí para darle los buenos días pero, en cambio, sí lo recibió la balada de la lluvia y el sonido de la pesada tormenta. Tormenta que llevaba varios días en el país. Tormenta que le hizo recordar la tempestad que se le venía encima.

Giró rápidamente en la cama buscando con sus manos el cuerpo caliente de su lobo pero él no estaba ahí. Sintió cuchillos en su estómago y no quiso abrir los ojos porque muy seguramente dejaría escapar las lágrimas que surgieron repentinamente. Apartando de su imaginación cualquier mal presentimiento con el plan, se levantó de la amplia cama totalmente desnudo y caminó hasta el baño donde el sonido del agua cayendo en la ducha lo recibió. El ruido de la tormenta era tan alto que no había escuchado a su pareja ducharse. Entró en el cuarto de baño y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la espectacular figura de su pareja llena de jabón de la cabeza a los pies. No pudo evitarlo y rió suavemente cuando el hombre gruñó malhumorado porque le había entrado jabón en los ojos y, restregándoselos, dejó caer agua en ellos para aplacar la irritación.

Giró y salió nuevamente de allí con una sonrisa, tomó una bata y se dirigió a la planta baja para preparar algo de desayuno. Mientras freía unos huevos y hacía zumo de naranja, el fuego de la chimenea de la cocina se avivó y la cabeza de su madre se mostró en ella por entre las llamas.

-Buenos días, madre, ¿y eso tú levantada a estas horas? -Preguntó él con una sonrisa, recordando que su madre se despertaba de mal humor cuando lo hacía muy temprano.

-No seas insolente, Draco, tampoco me levanto tan tarde. -El rubio rodó los ojos y la mujer rió descaradamente-. Buenos días, Greyback. -Saludó la mujer por encima del hombro de Draco.

Este se dio la vuelta y miró a Fenrir en el portal de la cocina vestido con un gran albornoz blanco y una ceja alzada en diversión. Draco sonrió, acercándose a él y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Que estoy delante, degenerados, más respeto -comentó la rubia, entre arisca y divertida a la vez.

Ignorando a la mujer, el hijo rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la encimera y le servía abundante desayuno a Fenrir, que en esos momentos se sentaba en una de las sillas altas enfrente de Draco y lateral a la chimenea donde estaba la cabeza de Narcisa.

\- ¿Nos vas a contar por qué nos molestas desde tan temprano, madre? -Preguntó el rubio mientras Fenrir engullía con ganas.

-Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio después de la misión de hoy -informó con voz que no dejaba lugar a réplicas.

Fenrir se tensó un poco, pero ninguno se dio cuenta.

-Madre -suspiró Draco, tomándose el puente de la nariz-. ¿No puede ser mañana u otro día? -Terminó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sin réplicas, Draco. -La mujer ignoró la cara de su hijo, giró la suya hasta que desapareció por una esquina y sólo se pudo ver su largo pelo rubio-. ¡No te atrevas! -Se la oyó decir-. ¡Por Merlín! -Gritó y su pelo se balanceó un poco.

Draco y Fenrir se miraron sonriendo y la cara de la mujer volvió aparecer, pero esta vez con un intenso rubor en sus mejillas. La mujer respiró agitadamente mientras decía:

-Te quiero listo a las doce en punto. -Dijo rápidamente y desapareció con otra llamarada, pero antes de que pudiera desaparecer completamente, se la oyó gritar-: ¡Más fuerte!

La pareja se miró atónita antes de negar con la cabeza y seguir con su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado.

[…]

Ayer Harry salió de la reunión con un sabor amargo en la garganta. Había notado cómo Voldemort lo miraba mucho más de la cuenta y eso lo ponía muy incómodo. El hombre era sumamente atractivo e intimidante al mismo tiempo, un poco sádico a la hora de calcular sus planes y totalmente desinhibido en cualquiera de los aspectos. Pero él no era tonto. También se había fijado que uno de los encapuchados de menor rango también lo miraba y, aún sin él poder ver sus ojos, sabía que esa mirada estaba ahí, acechándolo, presente en él, y eso olía a conflicto. Algo le decía que ahí había algo que él no podía ver pero sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta de qué se trataba.

Pero volviendo al tema de _su Señor_ , también le habían venido a la cabeza una serie de imágenes extrañas donde un rostro tremendamente parecido al de Él lo confortaba. Ese pensamiento lo asustaba un poco. Lo tenía extrañado. Algo le decía que ya había visto el rostro de Voldemort antes, que lo conocía, pero no sabía de dónde. ¿Había olvidado algo importante? ¿Algo relevante? Quizás no y eran imaginaciones suyas pero también se dio cuenta de que si era así, simplemente lo había olvidado.

Aunque era imposible olvidar unos ojos tan rojos como los suyos.

Salió de sus pensamientos y con un tempus se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de despertar al niño así que se dirigió a su habitación y, cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró acurrucado en el centro de la amplia cama con todas las sábanas encima. El sonido de la tormenta se oía muy amplificado en su cuarto y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño; ya iba siendo hora de insonorizar un poco el ruido del exterior.

\- ¿Kilian? Vamos, pequeño, despierta -llamó Harry al niño con toquecitos suaves.

Unos ojitos azules y con bordes verdosos lo miraron. El niño se desperezó lentamente mientras sonreía a Harry, que lo observaba con ternura.

-Cuando vayas al baño, baja rápido a desayunar…, recuerda que Sirius y Remus vienen a buscarte para que pases el día con ellos mientras yo trabajo -le dijo el auror con una sonrisa.

Kilian abrió muchos lo ojos y sonrió aún más, levantándose de la cama y saltando en ella con felicidad.

\- ¡Siiii! -Chilló el pequeño.

-Date prisa porque si vienen y no estás listo, no te llevarán con ellos. -Harry rió mientras el niño se iba corriendo al baño asustado.

Un rayo cayó en la distancia y el ruido hizo eco, no sólo en aquella habitación, sino en todas las paredes de la mansión.

[…]

Con el verdadero cuerpo y rostro de Harry Potter -no de Hardwin Anderson- llegó al Ministerio desde la chimenea de su despacho, la única que comunicaba con la red flu de todo su hogar. Sus pasos eran seguros mientras estos repiqueteaban por las frías baldosas negras y grises. En su camino se topó con varios aurores de menor rango que miraron con curiosidad la carpeta marrón con el reconocido sello rojo de _TOP SECRET, CONFIDENCIAL_ del Cuerpo de Aurores.

-Harry -escuchó que lo llamaban y se dio la vuelta-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan rápido? ¿Ya terminaste el caso? -Preguntó Neville acercándose a él y dándole un abrazo.

\- ¿Y tú, terminaste tus vacaciones? -Contrarrestó Harry sonriendo.

Se separaron y Neville negó torpemente, bufando y cruzándose de brazos; aún con el pesado uniforme de aurores puesto, su espectacular figura decía a gritos 'no soy sólo músculos'.

-A Williamson le pareció buena idea interrumpir mis vacaciones para que nuestro escuadrón, con él al mando, nos podamos ocupar de la seguridad del Ministro en un viaje al extranjero. -Terminó el castaño.

Harry rió divertido y Neville rodó lo ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Viniendo de Williamson…

-Si, si, muy gracioso, Harry… Y tú, ¿a dónde vas? -Preguntó él mirando la carpeta que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

-A hablar con Dawlish acerca de la resolución del caso -contestó Harry viendo su reloj en su mano derecha-. ¿Cuándo alzáis el vuelo? -Preguntó.

-En un par de horas y el idiota de McLaggen no aparece -informó Neville mirando también el suyo.

\- ¿Por qué no me sorprende? -Volvió a decir el auror divertido; el castaño de ojos azules rió.

-Já já, muy gracioso… -rió sarcásticamente-. En fin tengo que buscar al idiota de mi compañero-. Neville se acercó y le dio varios toques en el hombro, gesto que Harry correspondió.

Neville era unos centímetros más alto que Harry. También era un poco más robusto y los rasgos de su rostro eran muy atractivos. Al contrario que su compañero McLaggen, Neville no usaba sus atributos físicos para ligar excesivamente o regodearse de ello, simplemente era un chico que le gustaba cuidar de los suyos y su trabajo; todo lo demás, como las relaciones sentimentales, para él estaban en un segundo plano.

-Y recuérdale a Goldstein que le toca a él organizar la reunión de este mes, Mark no moverá un dedo para socorrerlo esta vez -terminó el castaño y los dos rieron.

-Se lo diré en cuanto le vea. -Harry caminó más rápido, se le hacía tarde.

Una vez hubo llegado al despacho, entró, encontrando a Robards, Savage, Shacklebolt, Williamson y Dawlish sentados en la amplia mesa y con un montón de pergaminos tirados por todas partes.

-Potter, acérquese, Shacklebolt me ha informado que ya tiene la resolución. -Dijo el Jefe Dawlish haciendo amagos con la mano para que el pelinegro se acercara.

Atravesó el amplio despacho y le dio la carpeta de documentos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Cuando el Jefe de Aurores leyó los informes obtenidos por Harry en _la misión_ , dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo sobresaltar a los jefes de escuadrón menos a Kingsley, que sonrió muy disimuladamente a Harry sin que nadie de allí lo notara.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo es posible? -Preguntó el Jefe lanzando la carpeta a un extremo donde estaban los otros cuatro jefes de escuadrón.

Robards se aproximó a la carpeta, miró extrañado la información y después se fijó en Harry que estaba mirando impasible a Dawlish. Kingsley no perdió detalle de esto y observó todo muy detenidamente, alzando una oscura ceja en dirección a Robards.

\- ¿Los actos no fueron cometidos por los _Death Eaters_? -Preguntó Savage frunciendo el ceño una vez que vio el contenido de la carpeta.

-Así es, señor Savage -contestó Harry- los culpables pertenecen a una banda, sí, pero no a esa banda en específico. No encontré absolutamente nada allí sobre los _Death Eaters_ y sólo cuatro de los veintisiete asesinatos les corresponden a este grupo criminal en específico. Las causas son diversas y aleatorias pero para los otros veintitrés, no se tienen culpables, al menos no por ahora.

El Jefe de Aurores volvió a tomar la carpeta de las manos de Savage y leyó más detenidamente.

 _-Anotaciones parciales-_

 _Notas en el margen superior derecho…_

 _*En las dos primeras semanas y un día, el informador no aparece._

 _*Día 1 (primera reunión después del primer contacto): Antes de la iniciación se descubre que no están ligados a esta banda criminal y que se hacen llamar 'Arkilles' (alrededor de veinte miembros efectivos y bajos copartícipes). Sus principales objetivos son los robos en las casas muggles y mágicas, las apuestas ilegales y el tráfico de pociones y plantas alucinógenas._

 _*Ese mismo día el integrante Anthony Hoslehov -alias Stolk-, reconoce haber entrado a robar al domicilio de Talillah Damieta Rosead -ex Jefa del Departamento de Finanzas y Capital del Ministerio- y asesinarla a sangre fría -sin magia-. Descripción física del sospechoso: Seis coma veintitrés pies (metro noventa), ciento noventa y ocho libras (noventa kilos), cabello castaño ensortijado y corto, ojos azules, piel blanca, cejas abundantes, barba corta. Edad aproximada: cuarenta y cinco años._

 _Más datos en la página 3._

 _*Día 2 (segunda reunión): Se conoce el alias y el aspecto del jefe de la organización criminal -Vultk-. Descripción física: Ronda los seis coma veintitrés pies (metro noventa), unas trescientas libras de puro músculo (ciento treinta y cinco kilos), cabello gris hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, piel bronceada, ojos azules y rasgos marcados. Edad aproximada: treinta y cinco años._

 _*Ese mismo día desaparece Ilhan Malone -alias Skrit-._

 _Más datos en la página 4._

 _*Día 3 (primer golpe en la banda): El integrante Tycon Awering -alias Korst-, reconoce abiertamente (en más de tres ocasiones) haber asesinado a Charles Timothy Graham -político y filántropo- por un robo fallido. Descripción física del sujeto: Cinco coma cincuenta y siete pies (metro setenta), cerca de ciento ochenta y siete libras (ochenta y cinco kilos), cabello corto rubio, ojos azules, piel blanca, nariz semi torcida, cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda. Edad aproximada: cuarenta y cinco años._

 _No hay más datos._

 _*Día 4 (tercera reunión): La integrante Ammelia Vincent -alias Ezlan-, reconoce haber torturado hasta la muerte a un oficial del Ministerio -se desconoce cuál de los tres asesinados entre los veintisiete del atentado-. Descripción física: Cinco coma cuarenta pies (metro sesenta y cinco), cerca de ciento veintiuna libras (cincuenta y cinco kilos), cabello castaño, largo y rizado hasta la cintura, piel pálida, nariz recta, ojos castaños y almendrados, pómulos alzados. Edad comprobada: veinticuatro años._

 _*El integrante Rodrigo Listrengo -alias Tesir-, reconoce haber asesinado a la Juez del Wizengamot, Mary Antaine Kelwint. Descripción física: Seis coma veintitrés pies (metro noventa), aproximadamente doscientas veinte libras (cien kilos). Se desconoce más acerca de su aspecto físico porque siempre viste de negro y va encapuchado sin dejar ver su rostro._

 _Más datos en la página 5._

 _-_ Fin de la primera página _-_

 _*Declaración y presentación de pruebas…_

 _Yo, Harry James Potter, hago entrega de cuatro viales con las memorias de los eventos ocurridos en los días anteriores para posterior revisión del Wizengamot en caso de juicio. En los viales se muestra el momento exacto de las confesiones y las pruebas incriminatorias de los investigados en cuestión._

 _Art. 14 del Código de Obligaciones de Aurores Secretos._

 _Por la presente declaro, por mi placa de Auror y por el Ministerio, que los documentos presentados son veraces y que no he alterado prueba alguna._

 _Art. 1 del Código de Obligaciones del Cuerpo de Aurores._

 _-_ Fin de la segunda página _-_

-Esto no entraba en mis planes -comentó en voz alta el Jefe, tapándose la cara con toda la palma de su mano, suspirando pesadamente.

\- ¿Señor? -Interrumpió Harry sus pensamientos-. Habrá un golpe esta misma noche en la casa de apuestas _The Black-Bet_. Quieren aprovechar que Quentin Burke no ha estado cerca en estos días para hacerse con toda la recaudación y está confirmado que _Vultk_ se presentará allí. Dijo explícitamente que quería 'calcinar' el local de ese 'tramposo' de Quentin

-Hay algo que no cuadra -comentó Robards con una ceja alzada-. ¿Cómo es posible que esta banda criminal siga vigente todavía? Tengo entendido que su último golpe fue al Ministerio en el invierno del noventa y seis… Y Potter, ¿por qué Ilhan Malone o _Skrit_ , como se llame, dijo que pertenecía a los _Death Eaters_ cuando no era así?

-El ataque no fue contra el Ministerio -negó Shacklebolt mirando fijamente a Robards- fue contra San Mungo -corrigió.

Robards asintió distraído mirando a Harry, tan distraído, que no notó cómo a Kingsley le brillaron los ojos.

-Desconozco la razón de ello, señor -dijo Harry mirando al altivo hombre- tengo suposiciones pero cualesquiera que sean no podrán ser comprobadas… En el documento número cuatro verán que el tal Ilhan Malone no existe como tal. Fui testigo de cómo el hombre cambiaba su aspecto en segundos.

-¿Era un metamorfomago? -Le interrumpió Williamson, mirando a Savage con suficiencia y pedantería.

Savage lo miró pero no le hizo ningún caso.

-O poción multijugos -bufó Savage.

-En cualquier caso no puedo comprobarlo, señores -negó el pelinegro mirándolos -no conozco su aspecto real y cualquiera que sea se ha evaporado porque se encuentra desaparecido desde la segunda reunión. -Terminó, esta vez mirando a Dawlish.

-Si, esa información ya la sabía, Shacklebolt me informó que el hechizo de rastreo, seguimiento y acecho que se le puso desde el primer momento, se inhabilitó el día en que desapareció.

-Y eso sólo puede significar que está muerto. -Habló Savage después de varios minutos callado-. Da igual si sea un metamorfomago o utilizara la poción multijugos, eso no impide que ese hechizo se inhiba.

-Sí, ese hechizo sólo se quita una vez el sospechoso entra en Azkaban, de modo que tenemos nada y todo a la vez… -Suspiró Kingsley-. Usted dirá, Jefe.

-Es mejor eso que nada, al menos podemos resolver algunos casos. -Respondió el hombre ceñudo-. Potter, puede retirarse. -Mandó y el auror se fue de la oficina.

Todos sabían que Dawlish estaba muy malhumorado. Como arena arrastrada por el viento, se le había escurrido de las manos la investigación que lo podía llevar al estrellato. Kingsley, a su lado, sabía que el anhelo más grande del Jefe de Aurores era el de poder poseer una Orden de Merlín o el premio Auror de Diamante. Negó internamente con la cabeza; sólo él no se daba cuenta de que ninguno de los dos premios iba a llegar…, y más con aquellos procedimientos indebidos con los que había manejado el Cuerpo de Aurores desde hace más de cinco años.

Con un brillo de determinación en los ojos, Dawlish puso encantamientos de privacidad y habló.

-Robards, Savage, Shacklebolt, organizad un equipo de asalto, quiero que los atrapéis in fraganti. Traedme la cabeza del responsable, puede que con eso nos quitemos de encima a varios muertos más; para la población, cuatro no son suficientes -los tres hombres asintieron-, revisad los documentos concluyentes de Potter y después deshaceos de ellos, quiero pruebas incriminatorias firmes, no confesiones que pudieron ser una invención. Decretad secreto de sumario tanto si son atrapados como si no, no quiero a la prensa detrás. -Kingsley sonrió con satisfacción, su Jefe era tan predecible.

Dawlish los despidió de allí en cuanto todos asintieron. Los tres se dirigieron a sus respectivos despachos; en caso de Williamson, éste al despacho del Ministro; y Kingsley llegó al suyo perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando entró, colocó sus efectivos hechizos de privacidad.

\- ¿Y entonces? -Oyó que le preguntaba Harry; este siguió a lo suyo sin hacer caso a la pregunta del menor.

-Actuó según lo planeado. -Contestó el hombre después de unos segundos.

Avanzó por el despacho hasta sentarse tras su escritorio y frente a Harry que lo miraba tenso.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? -Preguntó el pelinegro.

Kingsley se acarició la barbilla, meditando.

-Necesito contactar con el círculo interno, tiene que haber un cambio de planes urgente, pero no puedo salir de aquí así que te tocará a ti reunirte con alguno de ellos.

\- ¿Pasó algo, Kings? -Preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido, echándose hacia delante en su asiento.

-Harry…, hace mucho tiempo que tengo sospechas de que uno de los hombres de confianza de Dawlish no sólo recibe órdenes de él. Ayer te conté sobre la fuga de información masiva que ha habido a lo largo de todos estos años en nuestro departamento y hasta hace unos momentos para mí, sólo había dos posibles culpables, Williamson o Robards, pero… -Se interrumpió el hombre, mirando a la nada.

\- ¿Pero? -Incentivó Harry, expectante.

-Es Robards, su desliz de antes me lo confirma. -Harry miró al hombre intensamente para que terminara de exponerse-. _Arkilles_ , elegimos expresamente esa banda por una sola razón: el último golpe de los _Arkilles_ fue a San Mungo en el invierno de mil novecientos noventa y seis, pero… ¿recuerdas qué lugar dijo Robards?

Harry rodó lo ojos.

-El Ministerio -contestó.

-Ahí está la cuestión. El Ministerio no fue atacado, o al menos, él no debería de haber sabido que eso sucedió porque en aquella madrugada sólo McLaggen padre, Robinson padre, River y yo estábamos haciendo la ronda, y cuando lo notificamos al Ministro nos prohibió por magia hablar del hecho para que no cundiera el pánico en la comunidad, además de no levantar registro del hecho. Los aurores supieron que algo raro había cuando se incrementó la seguridad, pero siempre lo atribuyeron a severas medidas por el ataque de San Mungo. -Terminó Kingsley removiendo algunos pergaminos y escribiendo rápidamente en uno de ellos.

-Entonces... Si el Ministro levantó el secreto mágico, él no tuvo manera de saber aquello. Tanto McLaggen padre como Robinson padre fueron asesinados hace un par de años y River quedó en coma mágico, sólo quedabas tú y… ¿no le dijiste nada cierto? -Preguntó Harry, pero algo le dijo que esa pregunta sobraba.

Kingsley rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. El hecho de que te lo esté contando ahora sin ningún riesgo es porque el Lord logró romper ese sello mágico, pero sólo se lo informé a él y al círculo interno… Robards es el que vende la información, ya no tengo duda de ello.

-Maldito desgraciado. -Dijo Harry volviendo a colocarse bien en la silla, apretando tan fuertemente los reposabrazos que sus nudillos quedaron blancos-. Por basuras como él, Dawlish y Pettigrew, gente inocente… -A Harry se le endureció la mirada y Kingsley levantó su rostro para mirarlo detenidamente.

Harry siempre había luchado en contra de cualquier tipo de venganza personal por lo sucedido con su familia. El ejemplo de Sirius fue más que suficiente para saber que la venganza no siempre trae algo bueno. En cambio, lo pensó detenidamente y actuó con la cabeza fría: si era un agente de la ley y el orden, un auror que luchaba por la justicia, podría retraer poco a poco esos deseos de venganza y hacer que las malas personas pagaran por sus crímenes.

No atraparía a los asesinos de sus padres pero hacía algo mejor: ayudaba a que esas situaciones no se volvieran a repetir. Lastimosamente no contó con que el Sistema Mágico, el Ministerio, el Wizengamot e incluso el Cuerpo de Aurores, estaba y era corrupto. No desde sus inicios, sino desde que varios pensaron que el mundo mágico estaba mejor sin que ciertas criaturas se hicieran con el poder y que otras les ayudaran.

Ahora Harry era consciente de ello y sabía que -más que nunca- iba a luchar hasta que todo volviera a ser como era antes, como cuando Albus Dumbledore era el Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot y James Potter -el Administrador- era el favorito para ocupar el puesto del gran hombre después de su retirada.

Harry había cambiado en pocos días, pero él estaba seguro de que lo hizo para bien; su pupilo no hacía daño si no era estrictamente necesario, así que por esa parte, él nunca tendría problemas de remordimiento.

[…]

Harry todavía no se acostumbraba a viajar por ese nuevo método. Era tremendamente parecido a la aparición pero con la diferencia de que sentías cómo eras absorbido hacia abajo -como si cayeras por un tubo- y si a eso le sumabas la bruma negra que aparecía de la nada…, fantástico, ya tenías la combinación perfecta entre viajar por flu y la aparición.

Mirando a su alrededor, se encontró en medio de la sala de reuniones en la que estuvo ayer por la noche ultimando los detalles del plan. Estaba completamente vacía a excepción de la mesa con las sillas y varios candelabros y lámparas pegadas a la pared en varias esquinas.

Suspirando irritado, avanzó unos pasos hacia la única puerta que allí había. Oyó unos siseos y paró repentinamente, eran escalofriantes y perturbadores. Se aventuró a tocar la puerta pero ninguna voz o permiso de pasar se oyeron, así que la abrió. Cuando asomó la cabeza, la imagen que le recibió no lo asustó de milagro, pero sí que lo petrificó.

La gran serpiente de colores pardos que había visto comerse a Phillioph estaba con otra serpiente, a ser posible más impresionante que la anterior. Era de colores fríos y verdosos, con las escamas muy brillantes y de unos buenos trece metros. Impresionado, miró cómo las dos serpientes giraban su cabeza hasta observarlo a él y su quijada cayó al suelo cuando vio los ojos rojos y conocidos de la más grande.

"¿Qué demonios…?".

Pensó Harry, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerse una teoría cuando vio cómo la serpiente gigante avanzó hasta él lentamente y cuando estuvo a centímetros, se fue encogiendo poco a poco, transformándose en el híbrido encapuchado que había visto aquella vez, antes de que un hermoso rostro lo reemplazara.

Voldemort era una serpiente. Voldemort era un animago.

Y, finalmente, el híbrido de piel extremadamente blanca, nariz chata y sin cabello alguno, se transformó en el hombre apuesto que era. Harry no pudo apartar la vista de aquellos ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente desde arriba; Voldemort era varios centímetros más alto que él.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta de que el aire le faltaba y un rubor ligero adornó sus mejillas. Bajo la mirada divertida del imponente hombre, Harry dio varios pasos atrás e inclinó la cabeza en respeto y saludo, no pudiendo decir palabra alguna por su garganta reseca. El apuesto hombre miró complacido al muchacho, que no volvió a alzar la mirada. Caminó los pasos que el chico se había separado, con una de sus manos, tomó su barbilla y, sintiendo como Harry temblaba, le alzó su rostro.

La cara suave de Harry ardía, podía sentirlo.

\- ¿Qué te trae ante mi presencia? -Preguntó Voldemort en un susurro mortal, sin alejar los dedos de la barbilla del muchacho y mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.

Harry abrió los labios pero las palabras no acudieron a él. Voldemort bajó la mirada y se fijó en ellos. El menor enrojeció aún más e intentó apartarse, pero el mayor se lo impidió tomándolo más severamente de la barbilla, todavía sin apartar los ojos de sus labios.

La serpiente los miraba con diversión, como si entendiera todo. Los dos se habían olvidado de ella.

-King…, Kingsley me pidió qu…, que le informara sobre cambios en el…, el plan. -Tartamudeó Harry.

\- ¿Y cuál es ese cambio? -Preguntó el hombre mojándose los labios lentamente.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Harry que miró los labios del hombre sin ninguna timidez. Voldemort sonrió ante ello y el joven auror pudo ver la sonrisa más perfecta que había visto jamás.

"¿Qué demonios te está pasando, Potter? ¡Reacciona!". Pensó.

Harry logró deshacerse del agarre del hombre sin forcejear mucho, retrocedió varios pasos más y sin mirar al hombre a la cara, buscó entre sus bolsillos la nota que había escrito Kingsley y se la extendió. Voldemort alzó una ceja pero la tomó, la leyó y asintió.

-Buenas noticias -susurró el hombre para sí.

Harry fingió no haberlo oído, pero segundos después, Voldemort lo volvió a sorprender cuando empezó a hablar en la lengua de las serpientes y, esta vez, no puso resistencia cuando una voz en su cabeza le decía que lo mirara.

- **Nagini, nuestra suerte está cambiando para bien** -sonrió el hombre mirando a la serpiente-, **busca a Severus, yo convocaré a los demás**.

Y con un movimiento de cabeza, ésta desapareció en segundos, dejando a Harry aún más atónito que antes.

\- ¿Alguna cosa más, auror Potter? -Preguntó Voldemort con una sonrisa y Harry se espantó.

El hombre se había acercado sigilosamente a él mientras seguía mirando el lugar donde estaba la serpiente antes. Fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos que estaban a centímetros de él y preguntó:

\- ¿Qué? -Harry no había escuchado nada.

Voldemort volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Que si necesita algo más? -Preguntó.

Harry negó ferozmente con la cabeza y se separó del hombre, inclinándose levemente ante él y saliendo de allí por donde había venido. Una vez en la sala de reuniones, se desapareció con un solo pensamiento:

"¿Qué demonios había pasado allí dentro?".

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **¿Cómo que qué demonios es eso, Harry? ¿De verdad no lo sabes? Eso es el feeling que hay entre vosotros dos… Aunque tú, amigo mío, no te des cuenta todavía jajaj xD**_

 _ **Hola holita, ¿cómo están? Lamento mucho haberme tardado pero esta última parte del fic me ha matado. No había inspiración de cómo sería su primer "**_ _ **algo**_ _ **" y me quedé ahí durante mucho tiempo… Pero mehh este fue el resultado, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Otra pareja ha sido revelada y son nada más y nada menos que Severus-Amarok. Y ya pudisteis notar que Narcisa tiene la suya también -y que estaban haciendo cositas malas delante de la chimenea mientras hablaba con Draco-. En el próximo capítulo se revelará la de ella y con eso cerramos las parejas protagonistas de este fic (por ahora, ya que faltan dos o tres más en salir): Tom/Harry, Sirius/Remus, Fenrir/Draco, Severus/Amarok y ¿?/Narcisa. Los primeros nombrados son los Tops (dominantes, semes, etc.) y sus parejas son los Bottoms (subs, ukes, etc.).**_

 _ **El siguiente capítulo estará dedicado a la primera persona que adivine quién es la pareja de Narcisa xD ¡Vamos, intenten adivinar, es muy obvia!**_

 _ **Quiero decir que Kilian es un personaje bastante importante en la trama, ahora no tiene mucho dialogo etc., pero ese niño es un amor y quiero que Tom y Harry lo adopten como suyo (porque en este fic no hay mpreg). Más adelante veremos si las demás parejas de hombres también adoptan alguno xD**_

 _ **Contestación a comentario sin perfil:**_

 _ **Guest**_ _ **: ¡Aquí está el capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!**_

 _ **Sahara Potter**_ _ **: Si, en efecto, todo formaba parte del plan para que se les uniera. Recuerda que en ese mismo capítulo, Harry piensa que quizás no hubiera creído a Kingsley si este le hubiera contado algo… Imagínate a Kingsley diciéndole a Harry que para demostrarle que todo aquello era cierto, tenía que entrar en la casa de un empleado del Wizengamot y robar unos documentos… Harry pensaría que Kingsley se ha vuelto loco o ha perdido la razón. Además, Harry era muy apegado a la ley etc., no la iba a quebrantar así como así. Tenían que hacer que Harry abriera los ojos por sí mismo porque si no, nada de lo que le dijeran iba a tener valor para él. Espero haberte solucionado las dudas y ¡gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **¡Y por ahora me despido! Hasta prontooooo!**_

 _ **¿Reviews? ¿Crucios por no hacer que Harry y Tom se besen?**_ _ **xD Quizás en el próximo capítulo si son buenos conmigo xD**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	9. Gawain Robards

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9

« Gawain Robards »

A pesar de ser de noche, el callejón Knockturn estaba más concurrido de lo inesperado. La lluvia había dado su brazo a torcer y había amainado hace un par de horas. Ahora sólo quedaba una llovizna para nada fuerte, un frío soportable y la plena seguridad de que podías hacer y deshacer sin que un maldito rayo te cayera encima y, puesto que los planes habían cambiado, mayor libertad de movimientos.

Ya no iban a ser utilizados como cebos como bien lo marcaba el plan anterior. No. Ahora iban de caza. Querían a Robards a toda costa y caiga quien caiga. El auror podría proporcionarles las respuestas que tanto habían buscado y, lejos de desalentarse, estaban radiantes por ello. Partes importantes de su familia habían muerto a casusa de chivatazos como el que Robards estaba acostumbrado a hacer; iban a disfrutar mucho con él después de sacarle las respuestas que necesitaban y, admitámoslo, ese momento les venía de perlas ya que era una muy buena oportunidad para que un auror sucumbiera sin causar alguna conmoción o que alguien se extrañara por ello.

En los alrededores de _The Black-Bet_ , fueron apareciendo varias figuras encapuchadas y vestidas de negro, cinco para ser específicos. Bajo una señal muda de entendimiento, el más alto y grande de todos ellos caminó el primero del pequeño grupo y se adentró en el famoso local con los demás detrás de él. Lo primero que sus oídos captaron al entrar fue la intensa música rock alternativa del grupo _Las Brujas de Macbeth_. Después vieron multitud de mesas de tres y cuatro personas en cada una de ellas, apostando, jugando, gastando y perdiendo todo lo que poseían bajo los ojos brillantes de los crupieres y taberneros, que sin ningún pudor ni vergüenza, emborrachaban a los jugadores y les robaban todo.

"Malditos ilusos". Pensó él.

No había ni rastro de los hombres de Quentin que _supuestamente_ tenían que estar de guardia en el local a todas horas sin excepción; bueno, digamos que la manera más fácil para despistar a esos grandullones sin cerebro era dándoles un poco de carne fresca. Les habían pagado a unas prostitutas para que se encargaran de ellos y les dieran el mejor de los servicios disponibles, además de darles algunas plantas alucinógenas a los que eran asiduos consumidores. Tenían que jugar por partida doble.

Pero volviendo al tema de la casa de apuestas, el ambiente estaba muy cargado y las luces de colores cálidas te hacían entrar en calor en un segundo. _Vultk_ caminó imponente y con chulería hasta una mesa bastante apartada de la zona de entrada al local. Con sus acompañantes detrás de él, se sentaron cuatro en una mesa y el último siguió hasta irse a la barra donde pidió algo fuerte a la única tabernera que lo miraba con los ojos llenos de codicia. En la mesa, por el contrario, un segundo después de que los recién llegados se hubieron sentado, un crupier apareció de la nada y les dio una mirada evaluadora antes de empezar el juego.

Desde la barra, _Tesir_ daba un trago a su copa mientras miraba toda la zona de su alrededor. Divisó -dos mesas a su izquierda- a tres de los aurores ocultos que Shacklebolt informó que estarían ahí, esperándoles. A su derecha, a unas cinco mesas, cuatro aurores más. Si todo iba como lo planearon, por la parte de atrás del local -donde había una salida oculta- había otros seis y, por último, los dos jefes de escuadrón en la parte de delantera, apareciendo justo después de que ellos entraran.

-Sin escapatorias -rió Shacklebolt esa misma noche, a lo que ellos habían reído también.

¿Realmente eran tan patéticos que enviaban a trece aurores y dos jefes de escuadrón para atrapar a unos delincuentes de cuarta? A todas luces se veía que ahí había algo mucho más grande que capturar a unos pocos _homicidas_.

"Dawlish y sus estúpidas artimañas para inculpar los asesinatos sin resolver a otros en vez de hacer su maldito trabajo". Pensó Rodolphus con desgana.

Según Shacklebolt, la orden de los jefes de escuadrón hacia sus aurores era clara: no ataquéis ni capturéis a nadie hasta que _ellos_ empiecen a agredir.

"Otra estupidez más, no sabrían por dónde les vendría el ataque y muchos aurores saldrían heridos". Rodolphus rió mentalmente por su propio pensamiento: "Ni que yo me preocupara por esos malditos aurores".

Él se movió discretamente cuando, en su bolsillo derecho y junto a su varita, sintió una pequeña esfera vibrar; la señal que indicaba que las protecciones habían sido alteradas y cambiadas.

"Los aurores ya movieron su primera ficha". Pensó él.

Lastimosamente, esa señal que revelaba el primer movimiento de los aurores también indicaba el primero de los suyos así que, con un suspiro de satisfacción, tomó su varita y en un segundo ya la tenía apuntando a la única esquina vacía de todo aquel lugar.

\- ¡Bombarda máxima! -Gritó _Tesir_ y, en un segundo, se alzó el pandemónium.

Los aurores se levantaron de sus sillas al mismo tiempo que todos y cada uno de los que allí se entretenían perdiendo dinero. Trozos de astillas, piedras y cristales volaron por los aires -a parte del polvo que inundó sus vías respiratorias-. Los hechizos empezaron a volar sólo un segundo después. Algunos haces de luces de colores se apagaron y sólo se oía a la gente correr y gritar como locos intentando encontrar la salida a través de todo el humo de polvo y hechizos.

\- ¡Incarcerous! -Gritó uno.

\- ¡Protego! -Gritó otro.

Fenrir, mientras tanto, avanzó hacia la puerta de salida mientras los suyos luchaban contra algunos aurores desorientados y confusos.

\- ¡Expelliar…!

\- ¡Desmaius!

Oyó a su espalda pero, un segundo después, el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo al suelo le hizo voltear rápidamente para ver a un auror totalmente despatarrado y boca abajo. Miró a _Korst_ reírse como loco antes de seguir su camino; a él le gustaba jugar un poco con la comida antes de comérsela…, pero en ciertas ocasiones, el hombre no tenía paciencia para ello.

Llegando casi a la puerta, Fenrir se hizo a un lado para esquivar el hechizo que Savage había enviado hacia él. Sonriendo sádicamente, el gran hombre corrió hasta él y, de un solo golpe, lo derribó, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento al instante.

-Dormirás por un buen rato -rió Fenrir con voz ronca.

Alzó su cabeza buscando a su objetivo mientras los suyos despistaban a los aurores; él sólo tenía una misión: atrapar a Robards. Su sonrisa se amplió hasta lo inimaginable cuando lo vio intentando ocultarse detrás de la puerta que daba al almacén. Con un hechizo desilusionador a su persona y con la agilidad del lobo, corrió hasta donde estaba Robards intentando esconderse.

"Aparte de traidor es un maldito cobarde". Pensó Fenrir antes de llegar hasta donde estaba el hombre con los ojos de par en par mirándolo con miedo.

En ese mismo instante, _Stolk_ se agachó junto al cuerpo de un crupier que había recibido el impacto de un hechizo paralizante de uno de los desorientados aurores. Sacó de su bolsillo un vial con una poción oscura y viscosa para, posteriormente, verterla toda en la boca del hombre. Unos segundos después, el crupier, que originalmente tenía el cabello claro y canoso, ojos claros y un aspecto bastante flacucho y canijo, se fue convirtiendo poco a poco, su figura desdibujándose y haciéndose borrosa segundo a segundo. Su cabello creció unos centímetros y se llenó de un color castaño claro. Sus ojos se oscurecieron también y su altura se vio aumentada. Su cuerpo flacuchento fue lo último que cambió, llenándose de carne que antes no tenía. Su ropa, ahora, le apretaba demasiado.

 _Stolk_ sonrió con suma satisfacción al ver cómo todo había salido a la perfección. Hizo desaparecer las roñosas ropas del hombre y les puso otras. Las ropas que llevaría la persona en la cual el crupier se había transformado; el uniforme de Gawain Robards, por supuesto. Deshizo el hechizo paralizante y el hombre se movió asustado, se levantó, empujó a _Stolk_ -que se dejó hacer realmente divertido- y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero el hombre no duró ni tres segundos corriendo cuando fue alcanzado por un hechizo mortal. Esta vez por un auror que, harto de pelear contra _Ezlan_ sin poder vencer, le arrojó el hechizo asesino que su oponente, muy ágilmente, esquivó. El cuerpo sin vida de 'Gawain Robards' cayó al suelo con un estruendoso ruido seco. En ese mismo instante, una bola luz inmensamente blanca, dio una vuelta a todo el local, antes de desvanecerse después como el humo.

\- ¡Dispersaos! -Gritó alguien.

Los encapuchados y vestidos de negro que luchaban casi cómicamente contra los aurores sin que un solo centímetro de sus ropas se vieran afectadas, corrieron hasta la puerta de atrás del local -no antes de dejarlos inconscientes a todos- y salieron por ellas; vieron las señales de lucha de los otros aurores que debieron estar ahí para 'impedirles una posible huida'. Todos ellos estaban en el suelo por distintos lugares, algunos maniatados además de desmayados.

Otras dos figuras vestidas de negro ya los esperaban ahí. Impasibles e imperturbables.

\- ¿Todo bien? -Le preguntó _Veren_ a los recién llegados.

-Perfecto -contestó _Tesir_ , sonriendo.

-Bien, marchémonos que aquí hemos acabado -asintió el hombre.

\- ¿Dónde está _Vultk_? -Preguntó _Troik_.

Todos se miraron entre ellos y uno iba a decir algo al respecto cuando el susodicho salió por la misma puerta que los demás cargando un bulto en su hombro izquierdo como si de un saco de arroz se tratara.

-Larguémonos de aquí, me quiero deshacer de esta escoria cuanto antes. -Habló _Vultk_ con voz ronca.

\- ¿Te vio alguien salir con este mierda? -Preguntó _Veren_.

-No, estaban todos desmayados -contestó y, con un asentimiento general, todos desaparecieron de allí con el botín entre sus manos.

[…]

Draco se había dado cuenta de que en aquel lugar oscuro y lúgubre te desesperabas mucho más si tenías que esperar respuestas. Su madre le había dicho que su misión comenzaría a las doce en punto, y ya llevaban cerca de media hora de retaso. Pero él no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, él no se iría hasta que no viera con sus propios ojos que su lobo regresara sano y salvo…, pero en esa maldita sala oscura el tiempo parecía correr más lento.

Allí sólo estaban _Halka_ , _Banja_ , su madre y él; Voldemort sentado en su trono, totalmente impasible y ajeno a la desesperación que él sentía por dentro. No es que Fenrir fuera un simple hombre que no podría con tres personas a la vez, no, ese no era el caso. La cuestión es que todas las misiones conllevaban un riesgo y no sabías cuándo algo podía salir mal, un simple error podía costarte la maldita vida.

Pero pasa y resulta que él no era el único preocupado a decir verdad. Narcisa también estaba un poco rara pero sus facciones frías no daban señal de ello. Rodolphus -su amante desde hace algunos años- estaba en el grupo y ella sabía que el hombre también tenía complejo de suicida. _Tesir_ era una jodida bestia en la cama, no podía negarlo; su edad no le impedía verse y moverse como un maldito semental en celo pero, a pesar de llevar una relación no establecida, los dos sabían que allí había algo más que sólo sexo y algunos que otros cariñitos en la cama.

Varios chasquidos se oyeron a sus espaldas y todos menos Voldemort, que estaba frente a ellos, giraron a ver a los recién llegados que aparecieron en las mismas condiciones como se habían marchado: sin un solo rasguño. Draco sintió unas ganas tremendas de correr hacia su lobo y darle un beso allí mismo, pero se controló. Era bien sabido que a su Señor no le gustaban mucho las muestras de cariño frente a su persona. Claro que Voldemort sabía todo a cerca de las relaciones que tenían entre ellos y las permitía, pero eso no quería decir que te podías morrear frente a él sin que te enviara un crucio por insensato… Pero eso no pudo evitar que le sonriera con ferocidad a Fenrir, sonrisa que él le devolvió mientras caminaba con el resto de los Caballeros de la Muerte.

-Voldemort. -Agachó Fenrir la cabeza-. La misión fue un éxito.

El hombre sonrió con deleite y asintió quedamente.

\- ¿Hiciste lo planeado, Dolohov? -Preguntó el atractivo hombre al otro, que agachó su cabeza saludando también.

-Así es, mi Señor. Un auror mató a 'Gawain Robards' accidentalmente.

Voldemort rió realmente complacido.

-Perfecto. -Dijo en un susurro mortal.

Fenrir depositó -sin ningún aplomo ni piedad- el cuerpo del verdadero Gawain Robards en el frío suelo. Voldemort se levantó de su trono con parsimonia y lentitud, como saboreando ese dulce momento, y se acercó al desmayado hombre hasta ponerse al lado de su cabeza. Fenrir se apartó un tanto de allí y buscó el lado de Draco, tomando una de sus manos y apretándola en un mudo saludo, mordiéndose los labios y mirándolo con deseo. El rubio, un poco sonrojado, le devolvió el apretón y la mirada durante un par de segundos; sus ojos brillando con lujuria contenida, expresando las ganas que tenía por divertirse con su lobo más tarde.

-Cuánto nos vamos a divertir con…, esto. -Susurró Voldemort antes de apartarse un poco del auror-. Narcisa, creo recordar que te encargué una tarea. -Habló el hombre educadamente; se notaba en el habla su buen humor.

Ella lo miró por un segundo antes de asentir, sonriendo sádicamente.

"Mierda". Pensó Draco. "No me gusta nada cuando sonríe así".

-Por supuesto, mi Señor.

Narcisa caminó hasta donde estaba Draco y con una sola mirada le ordenó que la siguiera. Draco miró por última vez a Fenrir antes de seguirla y, cuando hubo llegado a su lado, ésta lo tomó de la mano y desaparecieron en un remolino de humo negro los dos juntos. En ese preciso momento, Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, entró a la sala con su espectacular deslizamiento hipnotizante, siseando y sacando su résped, palpando el ambiente eufórico que allí había. Situándose a centímetros del desmayado hombre, pasó por encima de él y se quedó ahí, con su gran cabeza en el pecho del auror.

- **Y una vez más, tus hombres no te fallan… ¿Me equivoco cuando pienso que éste es el traidor que hace tiempo buscabais, Tom?** -Preguntó la serpiente, situando todo el peso de su cuerpo encima del tórax del hombre.

- **Así es, Nagini, poco a poco todo vuelve a su cauce**.

No era raro que Voldemort hablara con su serpiente delante de ellos, para nada raro. En muchas ocasiones -y más de uno- se habían preguntado de qué hablaban los dos entre ellos pero, si él mismo no lo exponía, ellos nunca preguntaban. ¿Por miedo? No. Por respeto. Era demasiado lógico que cuando hablabas en otro 'idioma' con otra persona -en este caso animal- era porque hablarías de algo que a ellos no les concernía saber por el momento.

- **¿Podré comérmelo después de que termines con él?** -Preguntó la ofidia sacando su résped una vez más, saboreándose.

- **Si queda algo de él…, bien podrías**. -La serpiente lo miró extrañada por sus palabras, claro que nadie se dio cuenta de eso, él era el único que podía distinguir los cambios faciales de ella; era como leer un libro abierto-. **Míralos, Nagini, quieren desquitarse con alguien y aquí el auror es el primer elegido. Si queda algo de él podrás disfrutarlo sin problemas**. Habló divertido el hombre.

Si Nagini hubiera podido bufar lo habría hecho sin dudar. Ella dudaba de que los hombres de Tom le dejaran algo tan siquiera con qué saciar su gran avidez. No es que Tom no la alimentaba bien, al contrario, siempre la mantenía atiborrada. El problema era que un humano sabía mucho mejor que un bovino o cualquier otro animal de campo. Infinitamente mejor.

Se bajó con desgana del pecho del hombre para no asfixiarlo pero se quedó muy cerca de él; no es que los seguidores de su Tom no fueran rápidos, pero era mejor prevenir que curar, ¿cierto?

-La silla. -Ordenó Voldemort, sus ojos rojos encendidos.

Severus no tardó ni un segundo en obedecer, tomando su varita, convocó la silla que su Señor había pedido. Era de hierro, de un color gris oscuro, parecía oxidada y en otras partes tenía salpicaduras color rojo vino. Sangre, el color de la sangre cuando ésta está seca. Era amplia y con grilletes por todos lados, púas de distintos tamaños, correas situadas en zona de la cabeza, tórax, manos y pies respectivamente, y pequeñas palancas que aumentaban al máximo el agarre.

Todos sonrieron con deleite. No todos los que se sentaban allí terminaban precisamente muertos. Estaba creada para dar el más largo de los tormentos hasta dejarte agonizante pero la vida de todos no terminaba allí. A muchos lo levantaban todavía con vida, pero los que morían ahí eran personas débiles que no aguantaban ni tres hechizos y ya los veías agonizando como ratas.

Eso era en el caso de los que no querían dialogar por las buenas. El otro caso era muy diferente. Los más cobardes, normalmente, se rendían antes de los dos minutos. Todos creían que sería el caso de Robards. Pero hacía falta algo más que suposiciones para comprobarlo:

-Haced que se siente, inmovilizadlo y despertadlo. -Ordenó.

Lestrange y Avery le obedecieron. Las correas hicieron un ruido bastante peculiar al ser colocadas en las diferentes partes del cuerpo del auror y los grilletes y las palancas chirriaron. Ninguno se acordaba la última vez en la que había sido utilizada, pero todos pensaron que ya iba siendo hora. El hombre abrió poco a poco sus oscuros ojos y fijó su mirada desorientada en el atractivo hombre que estaba frente a él.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡¿Dónde mierda estoy?! -Gritó el auror con pavor.

Giró la cabeza lo poco que le permitía la correa y observó a los hombres de su alrededor con el corazón bombeándole a una velocidad desorbitada. Se removió todo lo que pudo pero se encontró aullando de dolor. Las púas se clavaban en su espalda, piernas y brazos como cuchillos ardiendo; casi podía sentir la sangre salir de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Soy un auror de élite! ¡Sacadme de aquí y tendré compasión de no enviaros a Azkaban de por vida! -Chilló el hombre con rabia y dolor.

Todos sin excepción rieron ante su…, estupidez. Estaba acabado y todavía no se daba cuenta de ello. Voldemort se acercó un paso, dos después, tres finalmente y quedó a centímetros del hombre. Agachó un poco su postura y su figura se desdibujó, su piel hermosa cambiando a una totalmente blanquecina, pétrea, su nariz y pelo desapareciendo y sus uñas creciendo. Robards tragó en seco y su mirada destilaba terror, todavía escuchando las risas de los demás a su alrededor.

-Tienes dos opciones…, _auror de élite_ -dijo despectivamente- si colaboras no sufrirás antes de morir -el ser de ojos rojos habló en un susurro mortal que le heló la sangre y los pensamientos- y si no colaboras te haré pasar la peor tortura de tu vida antes de matarte…, tú eliges.

La orina salió del cuerpo del auror a medida que Voldemort hablaba y éste sonrió con satisfacción antes de tomar su varita y colocarla directamente en la sudorosa cabeza del hombre que, a este punto, ya estaba hiperventilando con fuerza.

-Legeremens.

[…]

John Dawlish estaba a punto de tener un ataque, pero no de pánico precisamente, sino de regocijo. El Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia había recibido, de uno de sus jefes de escuadrón, alerta roja en la misión organizada y eso sólo significaba que había varios muertos; muertos que iba a cargarles encima a los _Arkilles_. Tan rápido como daban sus piernas, corrió a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona de desaparición habilitada a los casos de emergencia; Shacklebolt con varios de sus hombres le seguían el paso.

Pero la cara que puso el Jefe de Aurores cuando la realidad lo golpeó fue la misma que habría tenido si hubiera masticado un limón con todo y piel. El corazón de varios aurores se encogió a pesar de vivir situaciones parecidas a esa más de lo que deberían. Totalmente impactados y varita en ristre, los aurores caminaron lentamente hacia la entrada del local, demasiado atónitos como para hablar tan siquiera.

La imagen que los recibió, una vez hubieron entrado, fue intensa para algunos y satisfactoria para otro, uno solo: Kingsley. Miraron alrededor y vieron escombros, trozos de madera rota, botellas y muchos cristales por todos lados. El polvo no se había asentado todavía y algunas llamas estaban consumiendo un rincón del local como si tuviera vida propia. Algunos de los aurores de la misión estaban allí, pero no había ni rastro de los supuestos miembros de la banda que iban a capturar.

El grupo de recién llegados se aproximó a algunos de los aurores derrotados que estaban alrededor de algo. Alrededor de alguien. Pero sólo pocos se dieron cuenta de ello.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN SAVAGE Y ROBARDS?! -Gritó el Jefe de Aurores rojo de la ira; los que estaban allí dieron un respingo por el susto.

Savage, que en ese momento entraba por la parte de atrás del local con los demás aurores, tenía la mano en su pómulo izquierdo, allí donde le había pegado el gran hombre un puñetazo.

-Escaparon, señor, todos escaparon. -Informó el jefe de escuadrón a su superior.

\- ¡¿Cómo demonios escaparon?! -Preguntó el hombre tan fuerte y rápido que un hilo de baba salió disparada de su boca como un perdigón.

-Y eso no es todo, señor, dejaron el saldo de catorce heridos…, ya fueron trasladados a San Mungo; un desaparecido y tres muertos…, entre ellos Robards. -Habló Savage apuntando con un dedo la silueta que yacía muerta en el piso.

Las palabras del hombre impactaron tanto al Jefe de Aurores que no pudo hacer otra pregunta más. Pestañear mucho menos.

\- ¿Cómo ocurrió? -Preguntó Shacklebolt, aparentemente atónito.

Savage miró a su compañero con un poco de culpa. Quizás sí se sentía culpable…, aunque en el fondo no supiera por qué. Puede ser que los años de compañerismo entre ellos daban el suficiente trato de amistad y apego como para sentir cosas como esa. El hecho era que hoy habían perdido a un compañero y eso no se olvidaba fácilmente.

-Al parecer iba detrás de uno de ellos cuando un hechizo mortal le dio de lleno en la espalda, no descartamos que hubiera sido uno de los nuestros por error, las cosas se habían puesto difíciles al pasar de los minutos y atacamos sin compasión, lo extraño es que ellos no devolvieron el ataque, parecía que estaban jugando con nosotros.

\- ¿Quiénes son los otros dos muertos? -Preguntó Kingsley quedamente.

Dawlish seguía perdido en algún punto de la conversación.

-Un jugador que quedó aplastado por la explosión y un crupier que recibió el impacto de una maldición. El desaparecido es otro crupier, uno de los más veteranos del lugar, me han informado.

-Puede ser que tenían algo contra él, hay que investigarlo -habló Kingsley y Savage asintió de acuerdo.

Dawlish pareció reaccionar varios segundos después de que se hizo un silencio pesado y ecuánime.

-Informad de la muerte de Robards; quiero discreción por parte de todos y recordad el secreto de sumario, nada de declaraciones. Tomad todas las pruebas que requiráis del lugar y clausurarlo durante el maldito tiempo que haga falta. -Su voz pareció salir más gruesa de lo normal.

Los aurores hicieron una señal de entendimiento y se pusieron manos a la obra, todos menos Shacklebolt y Savage que se acercaron más al impactado hombre.

-La prensa se enterará de esto a como de lugar. -Habló Kingsley en un susurro para que solo su jefe y su compañero lo oyeran.

-Si eso ocurriese, quiero que el rumor de que hubo un ajuste de cuentas sea el más comentado por todos, ya tenemos suficiente con perder a uno de los nuestros por esta maldita misión que nos ha dejado como al principio: sin nada.

[…]

En los días siguientes, de lo que más se habló en el mundo mágico fue de los sucesos ocurridos en la casa de apuestas de Quentin Burke: _The Black-Bet_. Las teorías iban desde un robo masivo con un dragón hasta un atentado mágico que salió tremendamente mal. Si bien la gente no tenía ni idea de la realidad de la situación, la población puso el grito en el cielo por la muerte de un auror de los grandes círculos internos del Departamento de Aurores.

Gawain Robards fue enterrado con honores en el cementerio mágico y una placa conmemorativa fue puesta en el pasillo que daba a su despacho. Claro que nadie pudo imaginar tan siquiera que aquel cuerpo que había sido enterrado casi con devoción no era del verdadero Gawain Robards, sino el cuerpo de un simple crupier estafador y ladrón al que se le había dado de beber la poción multijugos y, al ser asesinado con esa apariencia física, ninguna magia podría devolverlo a su aspecto real.

Tom sonrió orgulloso. El plan había salido malditamente perfecto. Lástima que el verdadero Robards había muerto sin saber todo lo que el mundo mágico había hecho en su memoria. Una pena, ese era el perverso destino que les esperaban a todos los traidores que habían puesto la avaricia y el poder por delante de su propia familia y la responsabilidad y el deber para con su trabajo.

\- ¿Tom? -Oyó que lo llamaban.

El hombre salió de sus pensamientos y miró el rostro del atractivo chico que lo observaba con devoción y algo más. Ese maldito _algo más_ que él nunca pudo ni podrá corresponder más allá del placer carnal.

\- ¿Qué deseas, Wayne? -Preguntó el hombre apurando su copa de coñac favorita.

Wayne era tan parecido a _él_ , pero tan distinto a la vez. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza antes de mirarlo nuevamente. Su cabello oscuro y un poco rizado fue lo primero que captó su atención cuando lo conoció. Después estaba su piel ligeramente tostada, pero no tan tostada y suave como la piel de _él_. Sus ojos no eran definitivamente los mismos: Wayne poseía un verde olivo que no estaba a la altura de los ojos esmeraldas de _él_. Sus rasgos eran más femeninos, rasgos que _él_ tenía marcados y masculinos. Se parecían, sí, pero para él las semejanzas eran leves.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y maldijo el día en el que fue a aquel maldito cementerio a visitar la tumba de su mentor en el aniversario de su muerte. Allí fue donde un niño de catorce años hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. Su particular belleza era digna de un ángel, más su llanto llamó su atención. Harry Potter lloraba delante de la tumba de sus padres, no muy lejos de la tumba de su mentor: Albus Dumbledore. Nunca olvidará el cementerio del Valle de Godric donde -por primera y única vez en su vida- lloró abrazado a un niño de catorce años, consolándolo, o más bien, consolándose mutuamente. Un niño que, posteriormente, se convertiría en su más secreta obsesión.

-La reunión está apunto de empezar -habló Wayne poniendo su mano en el hombro del hombre, apretando ligeramente después.

Tom asintió y con su mano izquierda lo despachó. Cuando Wayne hubo cerrado la puerta de su despacho suspiró con pesar. Estaba más que seguro de que el joven ya se había dado cuenta de la importancia que Harry Potter representaba para él y la razón del por qué era el único de sus seguidores que compartía su cama: porque se parecía en algo a él. Pero, desde que el auror apareció ante su presencia, no había podido volver a tocar a Wayne de la misma forma que antes… Aunque lo llamaba cada noche ante él, le había sido imposible volver a tocar al apuesto chico sin que el rostro de Harry ocupara sus facciones; era una maldita tortura que no podía soportar por mucho tiempo.

Quería a Harry Potter para él y no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho para que eso se cumpliera. Con veintidós años, el joven estaba perfectamente disponible para entablar algo, por más pequeño que sea; ahora que tenía la oportunidad de estar muy cerca de él…, debía aprovechar la situación, a como de lugar.

Levantándose de la cómoda silla de su escritorio, se encaminó a paso lento por los corredores de la mansión hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones donde algunos de sus seguidores le esperaban, unos enmascarados, otros no. Con parsimonia avanzó hasta situarse a la cabeza, al lado de su trono y, con un movimiento de muñeca, lo desplazó a un lateral para poder sentarse; sus hombres alrededor de la amplia mesa…, y Harry casi al final, mirándolo con un poco de expectación.

-Caballeros…, cuando os nombre, vuestros rostros serán revelados así que…, el que no esté de acuerdo con esto, puede retirarse ahora -ninguno se movió ni un solo milímetro.

Todos sabían que esa reunión era una de las más importantes que hayan tenido nunca. Esa reunión marcaba un antes y un después en su tan esperada venganza y todos y cada uno de ellos querían formar parte de ella. Después de tanto tiempo, eso era lo justo.

-Tyrone Avery, el gran _Korst_ , estás aquí por tu padre, Tycos Avery. -Recibiendo el asentimiento del hombre, continuó, mirando al otro extremo de la mesa-. Ernest Crouch, mi apreciado _Veren_ , también estás aquí por tu padre, Bartemius Crouch Jr. -El apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños también asintió-. Antonin Dolohov, el letal _Stolk_ , tu madre, Aeryn Cassandra Dolohov, estaría muy orgullosa de verte aquí esta noche.

El hombre afirmó, solemne.

-Los hermanos Greyback -llamó el hombre apreciativamente- Fenrir y Amarok Greyback, alfa y omega… Vuestros alias hacen gala de vuestros nombres: _Vultk_ y _Banja_. Vuestro padre, Benjy Greyback Fenwick, lobo gris del bosque que hace tantos años os entrenó, estaría…, más que satisfecho al saber que sus hijos se han convertido en lo que son hoy en día.

Los hermanos alzaron la cabeza, presuntuosos.

Y tú, Kingsley Shacklebolt, el modesto _Kingy_ , cómo no olvidar que te uniste a mi para vengar a tu hermano mayor, Heith Gagnon.

Kingsley agachó un poco la cabeza y observó sus oscuras manos, provocando que a Harry se le hundiera el corazón. Sabía perfectamente que el medio hermano mayor de Kingsley había muerto junto a sus padres, pero nunca hablaba de ello ya que al hombre no le gustaba mencionarlo. Compartían el mismo dolor, pero a sus ojos, un dolor que nunca mencionaron.

-Narcisa y Draco Malfoy, qué decir de _Tirka_ y _Skrit_ … Lucius Nicholas Malfoy me mataría sin pensarlo dos veces si supiera que estáis metidos en esto, pero no puedo ir contra de vuestra voluntad y deseos de venganza.

Harry miró detenidamente el rostro de Draco; a su cabeza llegaron imágenes de Hogwarts donde un adolescente de su mismo curso lo trataba mal cada vez que podía por sus impecables notas. Sonrió internamente al ver lo poco observador que había sido: acababa de recordar de dónde se le hacía conocido el rubio.

-Potter… -Harry pegó un mini salto al escuchar su apellido susurrado de aquella forma y rápidamente miró a los ojos rojos de Voldemort-. Harry Potter, el último en ingresarse a nuestras filas. Creo recordar que sólo vi al matrimonio Potter dos veces y en ninguna ocasión pude tratarlos, así que no me compete hablar sin conocerlos…, pero aquí estás tú, por ellos. -Harry asintió como hipnotizado, mirando fijamente al apuesto hombre a los ojos hasta que el mayor desvió su mirada.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta de que el enmascarado de la derecha de Voldemort lo miraba fijamente. El pelinegro parpadeó un poco confuso pero siguió prestando atención; Voldemort tenía algo que le hacía remover sus cimientos, aunque no sabía el qué.

-Emmeline Vance, la pequeña y letal _Ezlan_ ; heredaste la fuerza y la gran belleza de tu madre: Annie Vance. No tengo ninguna duda de que a ella no le gustaría nada que estuvieras aquí, pero también sé que te comprendería. -La chica le sonrió a su Señor y asintió, complacida-. Wayne Wotrescu, mi apreciado _Troik_ …

Harry se quedó a cuadros cuando el rostro del chico quedó al descubierto. Era como una jodida copia suya. Al principio, cuando había reconocido la máscara de la persona que no había parado de mirarle en las pasadas reuniones, sintió una tremenda curiosidad por saber quién estaba detrás de ella, detrás de aquel antifaz blanco que lo miraba tan inquisidoramente. Pero ahora, con él justo al lado de Voldemort y mirando a su Señor de una forma bastante _característica_ , las piezas del rompecabezas encajaron perfectamente.

"Esos dos tienen algo…, y por alguna razón, yo estoy en el jodido medio de su relación". Pensó el joven auror con cierta contrariedad. "¿Habrá visto Voldemort algo de él en mí y por eso la actitud del otro día cuando intentó…? No, no puede ser, la sola idea es ridícula…". El cerebro de Harry iba a mil revoluciones por segundo, intentando encontrar _algo_ que lo ayudara a entender algo.

-…estás aquí por Lavynia Wotrescu, tu tía y tu único familiar; tampoco la conocí a ella, así que no puedo hablar de lo que desconozco, pero sí se que buscas venganza, por eso estás aquí.

Wayne asintió y le regaló una semi sonrisa a su Señor que hizo que Harry frunciera levemente el entrecejo, cosa que pasó desapercibido para todo el mundo menos para Voldemort que, un segundo después, había mirado al auror y se había dado cuenta de un dato realmente curioso.

"No pensé que los celos funcionarían con él...". Pensó el hombre pícaramente. "Puede que te tenga entre mis brazos más rápido de lo que piensas…, Harry Potter". Terminó con una tremenda satisfacción.

-Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, Rodolphus Lestrange y Severus Snape; _Tesir_ y _Halka_. Vosotros no perdisteis a vuestros padres, madres, hermanos o primos… Como yo, perdisteis a la única persona que se encargó de vosotros desde que éramos niños: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, la persona que nos sacó a los tres de las calles y nos dio un hogar.

Los dos hombres asintieron, serios pero orgullosos.

-Todos y cada uno de nosotros estamos aquí por alguien; llegó la hora de respuestas, llegó la hora de la venganza.

Muchos sonrieron bellacamente a las palabras de su Señor. Sí, después de tantos años, el túnel oscuro estaba próximo a terminarse y la luz que se estaba empezando a ver del otro lado se tornaba roja como la sangre. Los culpables pagarían de una vez por todas.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **¡Coño de la madre! Una intenta ser lo más responsable posible y siempre hay algo que lo jode… A finales del mes pasado no pude subir nada porque me presenté al examen teórico de conducir… La buena noticia es que aprobé ¡Wiiiiiiiii! Pero cuando todo el estrés terminó y empecé a escribir como loca, llega y se me jode mi portátil…, no es sino hasta hace unos días que me lo devolvieron arreglado. Pero como vosotros (mis lectores) no tenéis nada que ver con mis problemas, ¡he decidido subir dos capítulos para compensaros! 9 y 10 respectivamente; este es el 9, así que si no te aparece el 10 esperad un poquito porque se subirá en nada.**_

 _ **A otros efectos… ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Es muy cargado al principio y todavía no me acaba de gustar pero bueno, no di para más xD Estoy inmensamente feliz porque a partir del capítulo 10 por fin empieza la marcha entre Harry y Tommy-Tom (gracias,**_ _ **Tsuruga Lia**_ _ **, me lo has pegado) y hablando de ella… ¡Adivinó la pareja de Narcisaaaa! Sólo que dijiste Rabastan y era Rodolphus, pero te la doy por válida xD ¡El siguiente capítulo es tuyo!**_

 _ **Y a todos los que esperabais el beso: no desesperéis, en el capítulo 10 hay besos y muuucho más jojojo (ríe malvadamente) xD Déjenme decirles que estoy enamorada del capítulo 10 y 11, estoy considerando seriamente casarme con ellos… xD Bueno, bueno, os dejo tranquilas/os para que podáis leerlo plácidamenteeee.**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	10. Cuando cae un rayo…

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Capítulo dedicado a **Tsuruga Lia1412**!

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

« Cuando cae un rayo… »

PRIMERA PARTE

Desde el preciso momento en el que vio su apariencia física, supo que algo raro había en toda aquella lóbrega situación. La suma insistencia de Tom de querer tener al tal Harry Potter entre sus filas le hizo recelar; Él nunca había tenido tanta obsesión con traer a alguien a su círculo. Nunca. Pero pasa y resulta que, a pesar de la desconfianza de algunos de los Caballeros -incluido el propio Kingsley Shacklebolt- el chico pasó todas las pruebas y al final aceptó unirse a ellos.

Pequeños detalles le vinieron a la mente mientras miraba con aprensión el diálogo entre Tom y Potter en la mesa de los Caballeros de la Muerte: varias veces -en el pasado- Tom le había llamado a él de distintas maneras, muy cariñosas a decir verdad; claro que sólo pasaba cuando se entregaban al placer y al deseo carnal, pero él se sentía igual de especial. Se sentía único. Sus besos eran tan pasionales que cortaban la respiración. Sin embargo, al día siguiente ya no había más ternura, más cariño, más deseo, pero él siempre pensó que eso se debía al mal humor con el que el hombre se despertaba siempre.

Pensándolo bien, Tom solía ser totalmente seco y malhumorado en todo momento, pero cuando era llamado para ocupar un espacio en su cama, se sentía el chico con más suerte del mundo. Cosa que cambió desde que Harry Potter entró en sus vidas. Era llamado como antes, sí, pero ahora ya no había nada. Tom había intentado poseerle en varias ocasiones, pero simplemente no podía. Lo había besado pero la pasión ya no era la misma. Ya nada era igual. Era como si una realidad ajena a Tom le había golpeado de repente.

Ahí fue cuando los cables se conectaron.

Él se parecía a Harry Potter, sólo un poco, pero se parecía. La insistencia de Tom por tenerlo en sus filas sólo demostraba que lo conocía de antes, aunque sólo sea de vista o algo por el estilo. Y el cómo lo miraba cada vez que tenía oportunidad…, terminó por convencerlo. Lo _suyo_ con Tom había concluido, no podía competir contra el auror en ningún sentido, y más si tenía toda la atención del apuesto hombre de ojos rojos.

"A pesar de que amo profundamente a Tom Riddle, no puedo hacer nada para separarlo de Harry Potter…, yo no soy así, sólo tengo que resignarme y dejar que el tiempo pase lo más rápido posible, por más doloroso que sea".

-…no podría, me quiero encargar de un asunto personal y más urgente para mí por el momento. -Oyó que contestaba el pelinegro auror; dejó de darle vueltas al enredado asunto y puso atención a la reunión.

Voldemort frunció el entrecejo y asintió no muy convencido.

-Está bien, Potter, por ahora no asistirás a los futuros golpes pero, cuando ese asunto personal esté zanjado, háznoslo saber. -El de ojos rojos esperó a que el chico asintiera para después desviar su mirada hasta otro de sus Caballeros.

-Kingsley…, eres el único que tiene acceso a los departamentos internos del Ministerio. Si bien no sabemos quién es ese tal Tadeus H. Munch, hay que buscar el más mínimo indicio de ese nombre en cualquier lugar.

-Podría ser un nombre en clave. -Suministró Ernest Crouch frunciendo el entrecejo-. Nosotros mismos no utilizamos nuestros nombres reales en el mundo exterior.

Algunos asintieron de acuerdo.

-Sí, también pienso lo mismo… -Habló Kingsley-. El asunto es que si Robards contactaba con él para sus chivatazos y no al revés…, puede que demos en un callejón sin salida. Ese hombre tiene que tener a muchos más detrás de esto.

\- ¿Y por qué no investigamos también las conexiones de los otros cinco fallecidos en el atentado? -Sugirió Harry.

-Ya lo hicimos. -Bufó Draco rodando los ojos.

Harry lo miró impasible, como si no hubiera sido _opacado_ por el rubio delante de los demás. Fenrir, sentado a lado de Draco, habló con presteza; aunque resultaba increíble, al hombre no le gustaban los malditos momentos incómodos:

-Investigamos a Travis Aubrey, sobrino y heredero del fallecido Tobias Aubrey; él está actualmente en prisión por un supuesto asesinato.

\- ¿Supuesto asesinato? -Preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Creemos firmemente que a los que no pudieron ponerlos de su bando los quitaron del medio. Hubo muchas incongruencias en su caso y el anterior Jefe de Aurores, Herbert Simon Allen, era muy corrupto en aquella época. -Informó Kingsley esta vez.

-Millicent Bagnold no tenía ningún heredero ni familiar, ya que era la última de su apellido en la línea sucesoria, así que fue más fácil para ellos quitarla del medio. -Volvió a hablar Fenrir-. Bathilda Bagshot tenía un sobrino que podría heredar su amplio patrimonio pero su fortuna está actualmente congelada y a la espera de que el hombre se adueñe de ella…, el problema es que nadie sabe quién es, él se encargó de borrar todo lo relacionado con su famosa tía.

-Luego está Elphias Jude Doge, último también en la línea sucesoria de la fortuna Doge y blanco fácil para los asesinos -continuó Rodolphus- y por último, Patricia Mei Won, cuyo primo directo y posible heredero, Garrick Chang Won, es uno de los comerciantes con la fortuna más alta del país.

-Déjame adivinar, este sí que colaboró con ellos sin chistar -acusó Harry alzando una ceja.

-Correcto. -Habló esta vez Voldemort.

Harry bufó y negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos. Conocía muy bien a la hija del magnate. Cho Chang se había encaprichado con él en la época de Hogwarts cuando sólo tenían unos quince años. Cuando al final -harto de huir por patas cada vez que la veía- aceptó _algo_ con ella, no duró ni una mísera hora. De hecho, ni se besaron; Harry se dio cuenta de que ni un mismísimo dementor podría soportarla. Era caprichosa, envidiosa, altanera, orgullosa, arrogante, soberbia…, y así podría seguir horas y horas. No era de extrañar que hubiera sacado algo del traidor de su padre.

Por ello, en lo que se refiere a su vida personal, muy tarde se dio cuenta de que las mujeres y el amor no estaban relacionados entre sí para él. Lo descubrió cuando, a sus diecisiete años, intentó darle una oportunidad a otra chica, Romilda Vane, y ésta resultó ser la mayor cazafortunas del siglo. De hecho, no llevaban ni tres días cuando la descubrió coqueteándole a un Ravenclaw de buena familia que era el Capitán de Quidditch de su casa… Una tremenda decepción; la chica no estaba nada mal, era más bella que Cho, pero resultó ser peor.

Quizás por las vueltas del destino, la vida quiso hacer algo con las pesadas chicas: Chang se encaprichó con el popular capitán y Vane no quiso soltar su presa. Un mes después todo el colegio se enteró de cómo él las había engañado a las dos. A Romilda nunca la bajaron del pedestal de _regalada_ y a Cho la tacharon para siempre de _demente_ : la oriental atentó contra la vida de la morena y casi hace que esta la palme en el bosque prohibido.

Él, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que era gay en el amplio sentido de la palabra, fue el chico más feliz del mundo mágico. No todas las mujeres eran iguales, por supuesto, tenía amigas que eran las mejores del mundo y nunca tuvo ningún problema con ellas…, pero _él_ , más _amor_ , más _novia_ , no eran compatibles.

-Volviendo al tema de Tadeus H. Munch, hay que acceder a los archivos del Ministerio y buscar cualquier coincidencia en las bases, es posible que demos con algo -le habló Kingsley a Harry, que asintió serio, dejando el tema de las novias en un rincón alejado de su cerebro.

-Yo buscaré en las bases internas de los periódicos más destacados del país, puede que haya una posibilidad, por mínima que sea, de encontrar algo… Y como todavía soy ayudante de corresponsal en El Profeta, puedo pasar desapercibida -dijo Emmeline, astuta.

-Bien pensado, Emm. -Alabó Ernest a la chica con una sonrisa coqueta que ella le devolvió con un guiño.

\- ¿Alguien más tiene ideas que aportar? -Preguntó Voldemort mirándolos a todos uno por uno.

-Estoy cien por cien segura de que el apellido Munch es francés… -especuló Narcisa con la mirada fija en la mesa, como si estuviera recordando algo- un marqués lo hizo muy popular en el siglo diecisiete, a causa de eso fue muy utilizado y el apellido perdió cierta nobleza por ello. Creo que investigaré más a fondo eso, quizás podamos descubrir su origen si aquí no encontramos algo.

El Señor Oscuro asintió a la rubia.

-Bien…, entonces viajarás a Francia, pero no irás sola, cuanto más ayuda tengas menos tiempo estarás fuera. ¿Quién acompañará a Narcisa? -Preguntó el hombre calmadamente.

Él siempre preguntaba ese tipo de cosas. Le gustaba que sus hombres se presentaran voluntarios en vez de obligarlos a hacer algo que no querían. Quería su confianza y lealtad a las buenas, no a las malas. Así sólo conseguiría desunión y desconfianza, conseguiría rebelión y eso no le gustaba para nada. Tenía que saber evitar todas las malas situaciones, no crearlas.

" _-_ _Las personas no se manejan infundiéndoles miedo, Tom, tal vez en algunas ocasiones específicas sí haga falta, pero no siempre… A las personas hay que ganárselas tratándolas con respeto, libertad y redención. Quizás pienses que libertad y redención sea lo mismo, pero no es así. Redención es una palabra complicada que llega a ser efímera, pero yo le puedo sacar dos significados completamente distintos pero complementarios entre sí: perdonar y castigar. Perdonamos cuando sentimos que el castigo no es necesario, castigamos cuando sabemos que el perdón no es suficiente_ ".

Albus Dumbledore siempre supo qué cara poner en cada situación, qué palabras decir en el momento preciso. Sabía cuando reírse y cuando estar serio. Lo sabía todo. Su gran inteligencia lo había llevado a lo más alto y sabía que el anciano sabía que él estaba orgulloso de él. Él, que no era nada ni nadie hasta que lo acogió en su propia casa y cuidó de él. Estaba orgulloso de Albus Dumbledore por todo lo que había conseguido y, sobre todo, estaba orgulloso del hombre justo que fue.

Voldemort volvió a la conversación cuando notó a Rodolphus bufar sonoramente; varias sonrisas aparecieron en los Caballeros alrededor de la mesa; todos tenían en claro que Lestrange se presentaría sin dudarlo.

-Yo mismo -se ofreció el susodicho.

Narcisa sonrió tan imperceptiblemente que sólo Voldemort se dio cuenta de ello. La mujer podía ser fría e inexpresiva en muchas ocasiones, pero era una Black al fin y al cabo, sabía en qué momento exacto mostrar sus emociones.

-No quiero distracciones, Rodolphus -comentó sabiamente el hombre de ojos rojos.

-Yo los acompañaré -exclamó Avery en una carcajada- así no se desviarán del tema principal -Rodolphus fulminó con la mirada al hombre y Dolohov, que estaba al lado de este, le dio un coscorrón a Avery que lo hizo reírse más.

Todos rieron divertidos, incluido Harry que creía por dónde iban los tiros; se habían olvidado momentáneamente dónde estaban y qué hacían.

[…]

Caminó todo lo que sus piernas le permitían. Tenía que alejarse de allí antes de que terminara colapsando del calor del gentío y el olor a whisky de fuego. Cuando por fin hubo salido a la fría y húmeda noche, respiró con calma. Las fiestas en general no le gustaban mucho, pero tenía que armarse de paciencia y aguantarlas. Cada fin de mes, muchos de sus compañeros se reunían en alguna taberna o discoteca, ¿para qué? No lo sabía, siempre se había hecho, era como una tradición.

El sonido inconfundible de los truenos no tardó en oírse. Sacó su varita y, adelantándose a los hechos, conjuró el hechizo umbrella para no mojarse. Afortunadamente, acertó de lleno: la fría lluvia empezó a caer segundos después.

\- ¿Harry, estás bien? -El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para sonreírle a Neville, que lo miraba preocupado desde la puerta de la colapsada taberna.

Su amistad con Neville Longbottom había comenzado antes de ir los dos juntos a Hogwarts. Conoció al apuesto auror -que por aquel entonces era un niño rechoncho de siete años- cuando su padre James le habló sobre el cumpleaños de un niñito que no tenía muchos amigos para invitar a su festejo. Harry había aceptado encantado pero se había quedado totalmente impactado cuando sólo él había aparecido en la ya mencionada fiesta. Se sintió triste para con el niño y le pidió ayuda a su padre para presentarle a sus amiguitos: Anthony Goldstein, Mark River, Angelina Johnson, Sarah Fawcett y Christian Vaisey.

Todos se volvieron uno y fueron juntos al colegio. Aunque quedaron en distintas casas, su amistad perduró como ninguna y todos tuvieron cambios en su pubertad, cambios que tiene cualquier adolescente ya sea para bien o para mal. Neville, Anthony, Mark, Angelina y él decidieron hacerse aurores y lo consiguieron. Sarah y Christian, en cambio, abogaron por las leyes mágicas. Misma rama, diferentes destinos. Todos asistían a las fiestas cada fin de mes y todos quedaban muy de vez en cuando cuando no habían misiones o reuniones de por medio.

-No te preocupes, sólo salí a tomar el aire, ahí dentro casi no se puede respirar. -Rió Harry.

Neville sonrió también y asintió.

-Vale, te esperamos dentro; Anthony está a punto de hacer su show mensual -rió divertido el auror.

-Está bien, entraré en seguida. -Neville asintió y entró.

Anthony era sin duda el gracioso del grupo. Borracho o sobrio, el chico se las arreglaba para hacer un espectáculo digno de un cantante de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_. Chicas y chicos le adoraban por igual, pero cuando se ponía serio, se ponía. Era el experto en Encantamientos, casi nada se le resistía. Neville era la cabeza pensante del grupo y la voz de la _razón_. Su fuerte era la Herbología; todos creían que podría sobrevivir en un bosque por un año y salir invicto. Angelina era la menos paciente de todos pero su fama entre los aurores como _la especialista en Transfiguraciones_ la hacían estar a otro nivel; sólo el rebelde pelo de Harry se le resistía.

Mark era el experto en cagarla siempre. Nadie sabía cómo lo hacía pero el chico era muy patoso. No parecía ni auror, sólo le gustaba el Quidditch y volar en escoba. Ese era su punto fuerte. Christian, por otro lado, era el chico de los idiomas. Ocho para ser exactos, entre ellos el latín y el búlgaro; amaba las Runas Antiguas y todo lo que tenía que ver con las escrituras arcaicas, era un chico bastante inteligente. Y por último, Sarah, la maniática del orden y la defensora de los derechos animales. Sinceramente, no hace falta hablar de su punto fuerte.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos y fijándose más en la calle, a cada segundo que pasaba, la lluvia se hacía más abundante y los rayos y truenos más pesados y ruidosos. Por milésimas de segundo, la oscuridad se volvía luz a causa de los relámpagos esplendorosos que surcaban el cielo. A Harry le gustaba la lluvia; más el frío que el calor. Era extraño. Prefería estar agazapado en un sofá o una cama con varias mantas arriba y leyendo un buen libro mientras escuchaba el ruido de fuera combinarse con el murmullo que salía de la chimenea encendida, enseñando a Kilian a leer o contándole historias sobre el mundo mágico hasta que el pequeño se quedaba dormido.

No pudo evitarlo y sonrió al pensar en el niño. Se había dado la tarea de buscar y encontrar a las o los hijos de la gran mierda que le habían hecho eso a un niño; venderlo al mejor postor, por que eso era lo que habían hecho. Cuando se introdujo sin compasión en la mente de Davy Gudgeon hace tanto tiempo, había visto cómo un hombre se lo ofrecía al tipo como pago por una deuda. Desconocía totalmente si aquella persona seguía haciendo algo parecido o cuántas veces lo habría hecho ya, pero tenía que hacer algo antes de que más niños mágicos siguieran sufriendo por ello.

Y cuando los encontrara, no iba a descansar hasta verlos muertos; era lo mínimo que merecían.

Decidió entrar a la taberna cuando se sintió lo suficientemente frío para ello. Por costumbre, miró los dos extremos de la calle antes de moverse de su sitio y caminar hasta la puerta, pero una silueta al final de la calle le hizo estremecerse y sorprenderse al mismo tiempo, enviando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo. La figura se percató de que había sido descubierto y, sin ningún inconveniente, empezó a caminar en dirección al auror. Harry dio un paso atrás cuando se sintió en peligro de repente, pero no pudo moverse más; asustado, se dio cuenta de que había recibido algún hechizo paralizante. ¿Cómo? Ni él lo sabía.

Con el corazón en la boca, observó cómo la figura estaba más y más cerca. Harry de verdad juró que toda su vida había pasado ante sus ojos cuando se vio imposibilitado de defenderse en caso de ataque. La lluvia le impedía divisar nada del aspecto del otro que, por su altura, creyó que era un hombre.

"Maldita sea mi maldita suerte". Pensó el auror con pavor.

La figura estaba a tan sólo cuatro metros.

"¿Por qué demonios me pasa esto a mí justo ahora?". El pánico casi se adueñaba de él.

Tres metros.

"¡Finite incantatem! ¡Finite incantatem! ¡Funciona, maldita sea!". Juró que su propio pánico haría estallar su corazón.

El hombre llegó a su frente y se quedó allí, ¿mirándolo? Harry no podía saberlo, lo único que él podía ver era una puta capucha negra que le impedía ver algo más allá.

"¿¡Y ahora qué coño mira!? ¡Finite incantatem! ¡Joder!". El miedo dio paso al enfado y Harry juró que si salía de esa le rompería el alma al desgraciado.

-Francamente, me gustaría ver eso.

Aquel susurro llegó a él como si el sonido de la lluvia o el ruido de los relámpagos no estuvieran ahí. La voz musitada, aunque clara, de aquel hombre provocó en él dos reacciones completamente distintas: alivio, porque nada malo iba a sucederle, y recelo al procesar sus palabras:

"¿Acaba Voldemort de leerme la mente? ¡¿Y por qué rayos no me quita este maldito encantamiento de encima?!". Pensó el chico, enervado.

-No te he leído la mente, eres tan expresivo que en tus ojos puedo ver cada cosa que se te pasa por la cabeza. -Bufó el hombre mientras se quitaba la capucha y dejaba ver el ya tan conocido atractivo rostro.

Harry sintió sus mejillas encenderse.

"Genial, cuando quiero que te muevas no te mueves, pero a la mínima tontería te ruborizas…, maldito cuerpo de mierda". Pensó el chico, pero repensando lo que había pensado y viendo cómo el hombre sonreía divertido, sus mejillas se llenaron más de color. "¡Mierda, quítame este encantamiento de encima!".

Voldemort rió sin ninguna vergüenza y se apuró en quitarle el hechizo al enfadado auror.

-¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso!? -Preguntó el pelinegro casi chillando.

El hombre siguió riéndose como si no estuvieran hablando con él.

-Tienes que dejar de darle mucha mente a las cosas o algún día de estos te pillarán por sorpresa. -Habló el hombre cuando dejó de reírse.

El sonrojo de Harry aumentó a unos niveles inimaginables. Señalando con el dedo a Voldemort, habló:

\- ¡Me has pegado un maldito susto! ¡Casi me da un maldito infarto! -Acusó, dándole golpecitos con el dedo en su fornido pecho.

-Deja de maldecir, Potter, tampoco ha sido para tanto.

El hombre bufó realmente divertido; Harry había olvidado completamente con quién estaba hablando y eso le gustaba. No muchos se atrevían a echarle cosas en cara y además _tocarlo_ así como si nada. El chico era diferente en todos los sentidos; y eso le encantaba.

\- ¿Cómo que no ha sido para tanto? ¡¿Cómo que no ha sido para tanto?! ¿Tienes idea del susto que me llevé? ¡No, no tienes ni idea de nada porque eres un idiotarbbp!

De repente, el cuchicheo de la lluvia y el sonido de los truenos se volvieron ha ampliar; ya se había olvidado de que estaba lloviendo. Sí, estaba lloviendo y Voldemort le estaba besando. A él, Harry Potter. Sentía aquellas manos ajenas a su cuerpo rodear su cintura y apegarlo a él, sentía un pecho contiguo al suyo; notaba su corazón bombear con fuerza. Sentía unos labios abrasar los suyos. Sí, definitivamente le estaba besando. Cerró sus ojos, que tampoco sabía que tenía abiertos. Tomó el cuello ajeno con sus manos. Abrió más la boca cuando la lengua forastera rozó sus labios. Y disfrutó. Sobre todo, disfrutó.

Se dejó llevar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Podría decir, sin miedo a avergonzarse, que ese era el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida. Y por Circe que lo estaba disfrutando de verdad. Voldemort besaba con conciencia y sabiduría, con arte y habilidad; maldito sea Él que seguramente había tenido a muchos para aumentar su experiencia, maldito sea Él.

Sin darse cuenta, Harry empezó a subir la intensidad de aquel contacto, ahora besando con ferocidad. Sus pieles empezaron a calentarse. Voldemort tomando entre sus manos el culo del menor y apretándolo con deseo. Harry gimiendo en la boca del mayor, pasando del cuello y yendo directamente a por el sedoso cabello del hombre, desordenándolo y oprimiéndolo entre sus dedos.

El uno podía sentir la erección del otro; no había pudor, no había vergüenza. Voldemort dejó de besar a Harry y se concentró en su cuello, quitando una de las manos de ese culo respingón y tomando el cabello, halándolo hacia atrás para exponer su nuez, mordiendo, mordisqueando y sacándole más gemidos al apuesto auror. Hizo un camino hacia arriba y volvió a poseer esos labios con fuerza hasta que no pudo respirar.

-Vámonos de aquí. -Habló Voldemort con voz ronca al chico que se quedó respirando con fuerza mirando los labios del más alto.

\- ¿Qué? -Preguntó Harry con los ojos dilatados, desviando su mirada hasta esos rojos que tanto habían llamado su atención.

-Que nos vayamos de aquí -volvió a repetir el hombre mientras se acercaba y lo besaba nuevamente.

El auror respondió al beso con ganas, pero segundos después se separó de él poniendo una mano en su pecho y empujándolo levemente.

-Les tengo que avisar que me voy…, se preocuparán si no me ven entrhump -le informó el chico, pero Voldemort lo cortó con otro beso.

-Con un demonio, ya hablarás con ellos en otro momento -dijo y lo volvió a besar- vámonos -y terminó con otro beso.

Harry se deshizo ante la pasión del hombre y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba asintiendo como un loco dentro del beso. El Señor Oscuro no dejó que el auror se arrepintiera y los desapareció de allí a los dos en la mitad de un segundo; mismo tiempo que duró la secuencia de un rayo que cayó en ese preciso momento.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Sé que quieren matarme por dejarles así pero ni modo xD Ya les dije que el capítulo 10 y el 11 eran mis favoritos y ya saben por qué, pero no se enojen, intentaré por todos los medios no dejarles con la intriga de la primera vez de Tom y Harry e intentaré subir el capítulo 11 este domingo, sean pacientes.**_

 _ **Dejen muchos reviews o si no no subiré el capítulo antes del domingo jajajaja ocya no me maten, es broma xD**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	11. En la noche de Luna Llena

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** En este capítulo hay SEXO EXPLÍCITO ENTRE DOS PERSONAJES MASCULINOS, LENGUAJE SOEZ, ETC.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11

« …en la noche de Luna Llena »

SEGUNDA PARTE

Sus besos le abrasaban la piel como si de fuego se tratase. La pasión desbordada que ese hombre tenía lo iba a llevar a la locura y algo le decía que de allí no iba a salir con su cordura intacta que digamos, no si Él seguía besándolo y enganchándolo de esa manera tan pecaminosa, tan obscena, tan agridulce, contagiando de deseo todas las fibras de su maldito cuerpo.

No supo qué ni por qué había pasado: en un momento estaba recriminándole al hombre, al que se suponía que debía guardar respeto, y al segundo siguiente éste le estaba partiendo la boca con un beso. Sus piernas se debilitaron cuando por fin se dio cuenta qué era lo que estaba pasando y, se relajó tanto, que pronto necesitó más. Necesitó cerrar sus ojos y tocar el cuerpo del contrario; el sentir el pecho junto al suyo le provocó acercarse más a él, así que con sus manos tomó el cuello del mayor e hizo que se inclinara más, apegándose todo lo posible a él.

Aquella lengua ajena pasó por encima de sus labios con una sola preposición: querer entrar en aquella húmeda, caliente y excitante boca, así que él no tardó ni un segundo en dar su consentimiento: la abrió sin pudor alguno. Se estaba dejando llevar como nunca lo había hecho, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Él besaba con tanta devoción que te hacía borrar cada pensamiento externo a ese beso; pero no era suficiente, quería más, mucho más de aquella increíble sensación. Su cuerpo actuó antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta y subió la intensidad del beso, percatándose de que ese era uno, sino el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida.

Pero todavía quería más, no era suficiente, su cuerpo estaba empezando a arder allí donde Él tocaba y todo le estaba sabiendo a poco; quería más, mucho más y eso lo volvía completamente loco; él nunca se había comportado así, nunca, pero los besos y las caricias salvajes de aquel hombre lo cambiaban todo. Le hacía desearle y doblegaba su fuerza de voluntad en todos los sentidos. Después de eso, la aparición fue tan liviana e indetectable que no se dio cuenta que estaba en otro lugar sino hasta que su cuerpo giró y su piel tocó algo suave y perfecto al tacto: telas de terciopelo. Sintió al Señor Oscuro separarse lentamente de él y cambiar el recorrido de sus besos.

Voldemort dejó los labios de Harry y fue bajando lentamente por su barbilla, mordisqueándola levemente y dejando un pequeño hilo de baba por toda su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello, que besó y mordisqueó concienzudamente. El auror abrió los ojos cuando sintió una ráfaga de excitación por aquel dulce roce que lo envió directo a la luna, pero era tal la ofuscación que sintió, que los volvió a cerrar. Podía sentir las manos de Él recorrer la mayor cantidad de espacio posible y pronto se dio cuenta de que las suyas no estaban quietas, precisamente.

-Ahhhh. -Gimió el apuesto auror cuando su Señor logró desabotonar su camisa y tomar posesión de su rosado pezón derecho.

Harry tironeaba el pelo del hombre con ansia, su boca abierta dejaba salir exclamación tras exclamación y respiraciones cortas y erráticas. El Señor Oscuro se las arregló para mirar hacia arriba y ver el resultado de su magnifica obra: el chico sudaba, sus mejillas sonrosadas se habían vuelto completamente rojas, tan rojas como las marcas de su cuello, sus ojos completamente cerrados mientras que su boca estaba totalmente abierta. Mientras pasaba su lengua por el rosado y endurecido pezón, sonrió; el chico ya estaba empezando a temblar.

Mientras movía el peso de su cuerpo y se ocupaba del pezón izquierdo, se deshizo de los zapatos, medias y pantalón del chico bajo él con el simple movimiento de sus manos, dejando el bóxer sólo para el final; Harry estaba tan excitado y perdido en su propio placer que no se dio cuenta de nada. Voldemort podía sentir la dura erección del muchacho un poco más arriba de su ombligo, y estaba seguro que él podía sentir la suya también.

Bajando lentamente por el pectoral del chico, besó cada parte posible de sus pequeños músculos y se entretuvo especialmente con el ombligo antes de llegar a su parte favorita. Harry presintió las intenciones del hombre y, respirando dificultosamente, apartó las manos de su suave y sedoso pelo y abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con unos ojos tan rojos que parecían escarlata pura. Observó atentamente -y respirando erráticamente todavía- cómo el hombre sonreía con aquella perfecta sonrisa que lo hacía derretirse más, antes de ver cómo bajaba lentamente el bóxer y su erección quedaba al descubierto.

"¿Cu…, cuándo me quitó la ropa?". Pensó Harry poniéndose más rojo a ser posible.

-Maldita sea…, eres tan perfecto como siempre te maginé -susurró roncamente Tom cuando vio la rosácea erección del auror palpitar de deseo.

Harry no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada. Sólo sintió la húmeda y caliente lengua del otro rodear la cabeza de su pene y no supo más, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió sin pudor alguno; gemidos que subían el deseo del otro.

-Ahhhhhh… Ahhh.

Aquella boca era una maravilla. Él lamía, chupaba, absorbía, tragaba y volvía a empezar; parecía saborear el líquido pre seminal de Harry como si de la poción de la vida se tratase. El auror, por otro lado, movía la cabeza de lado a lado, se mordía los labios y se agitaba a cada segundo que pasaba; sus manos ahora agarraban las sábanas con fuerza y sus caderas se movían solas al son de aquella perfecta mamada que le hacía apuesto hombre.

-Mmmm -saboreó Voldemort.

Él particularmente no podía aguantar mucho más, y sabía que Harry tampoco, así que, mientras lamía la cabeza de aquella sabrosa polla, colocó dos dedos en la fruncida entrada del menor lanzando un hechizo de lubricación inmediata y seguidamente introdujo un dedo.

-Ahhh, joder…, siii -gimió el chico- maaaas… -pidió, empujándose sin pena alguna sobre ese dedo que pronto se convirtieron en dos.

Voldemort estaba a punto de colapsar sólo por ver el rostro de Harry de aquella manera. Nunca se lo había imaginado así, de aquella forma tan promiscua y excitante, tan excitante que podía hacer que él mismo se corriera sin llegar a penetrarlo siquiera. Pronto, los dos dedos se convirtieron en tres y sentía que el orgasmo del menor estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que dejó de chupar aquella apetitosa polla y agarró la base y sus testículos, sin fuerza pero apretando lo suficiente como para evitar cualquier reacción de su sexo.

-Nooo…, más -gimió Harry con desesperación.

-Oh no…, no te vas a correr ahora -habló Voldemort roncamente con deseo.

El auror iba a poner alguna objeción cuando sintió entrar el cuarto dedo y llegar a darle justo en el punto indicado, haciendo que se olvide de lo que iba a decir.

\- ¡Ahhhh! -Exclamó el pelinegro-. Cógeme, joder…, fóllame ya -rogó.

Voldemort sonrió sádicamente antes de agitar su mano y hacer que toda su ropa desapareciera, quedándose desnudo al instante. Trepó por el cuerpo de Harry y cuando estuvo a la altura de aquellos rosados labios los mordió antes de besarlos desesperadamente. Cuando separó al máximo sus piernas y se colocó entre ellas, el pelinegro llevó las manos a su cuello nuevamente y lo apegó imposiblemente a él, cosa que lo llevó a colapsar en un segundo: tomó su adolorida y necesitada polla y la metió dentro de él con un solo empujón.

-Hummph -gimió Harry en la boca del hombre cuando se sintió lleno de repente, apretando con sus muslos la cadera fibrosa del otro.

El Señor Oscuro dejó los labios del chico y fue a morder el maltratado cuello para no arremeter contra él sin piedad. Llevaba años pensando en cómo sería estar entre esas piernas; nunca se imaginó que aquella piel podría ser tan suave y adictiva, era una experiencia realmente agradable en todos los malditos sentidos.

-Mu…, muévete, ¡ya! -Rogó Harry con el labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

Voldemort miró a los ojos al chico y los vio cristalinos, aguados. Podía sentir, en toda la magnitud de la pequeña palabra, el brío de Harry. Parecía que el pelinegro estaba a punto de desmayarse de puro placer, pero hay de él si lo hacía y lo dejaba así; llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con este momento y sabía que si el auror se desmayaba en el aquel instante haría cualquier cosa por volverlo a la normalidad. Se lo quería follar así, mirándolo a aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas hasta que los dos se corrieran y se olvidaran del maldito mundo.

- **Como ordenes**. -Habló el hombre en pársel sin darse cuenta.

Harry sintió un ramalazo de deseo que lo recorrió de arriba abajo sin contemplaciones y, justo después de eso, llegaron las tan esperadas envestidas. Voldemort se movió dentro y fuera; ninguno de los dos hablaban, sólo respiraban erráticamente y gemían de puro placer. El pelinegro levantó un poco el rostro y buscó los labios del hombre de ojos escarlatas, gimiendo en su boca y apretando su cuello con sus manos ardientes.

-Ahhh -gemía Harry una y otra vez.

- **Eres tan hermoso, mi Ángel**. -Habló Voldemort con dificultad, todavía sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo en pársel-. **Llevaba mucho tiempo esperándote**. -Decía mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus envestidas.

\- ¡Más! -Chilló Harry sin control.

Voldemort dejó salir una exclamación antes de llevar sus manos al trasero del chico, de forma que estas quedaron entre ese culo respingón que recibía todo de él y la cama con las mantas de terciopelo; el culo del menor levantándose ligeramente y golpeando el punto _prohibido_.

\- ¡AHHH! ¡A-ahí! ¡Más! -Lloriqueó el pelinegro.

Él sonrió antes de seguir mordiendo el cuello ya rojo de Harry hasta que saboreó la sangre en su paladar.

- **Me vuelves loco…** -Gimió el Señor Oscuro en la nuez de Adán del otro.

Ya estaba cerca, muy cerca, podía sentirlo en todo su maldito cuerpo y aquella sensación no la había sentido jamás en aquel grado: Harry era diferente en todos los sentidos y aspectos, era superior a todos los demás, era único, el definitivo. Quería más de él, quería todo de él y para siempre. No se conformaría nunca con nadie más que no fuera él y más ahora que lo había probado. Sonrió contra la piel tostada del otro, lo había probado, sí, pero sólo acaba de empezar; lo bueno acababa de comenzar.

- **Eres mío, mi Ángel, no serás de nadie más**. -Prometió.

-Ya…, casi. -Lloriqueó el auror; podía sentir cada poro de su cuerpo palpitar por el apremiante y tan necesitado orgasmo.

Su polla estaba deliciosamente apretada entre sus cuerpos, cada movimiento del otro hacía que ésta se restregara más y más. Pronto ya no pudo ni pensar. Dejó que su cerebro se encargara de su cuerpo mientras él se entregaba al orgasmo inminente.

\- ¡AHHH! -Gritó Harry dejándose llevar y clavando sus cortas uñas en la ancha espalda del mayor.

El orgasmo fue como si una ola arrasara y se llevara todo a su paso. Su duro miembro se fue relajando poco a poco mientras cada gota salía de su cuerpo y se alojaba entre los dos, dejando sus pechos pegajosos. Voldemort dio tres envestidas certeras antes de colapsar también, corriéndose fuertemente dentro del auror. Su respiración se volvió más errática a ser posible y apretó el culo sin piedad con sus manos mientras su cuerpo se movía sólo dentro y fuera por unos segundos más, después, se desplomó encima del cuerpo del auror que en ningún momento quitó sus brazos de alrededor de él.

Sus pechos se movían arriba y abajo, sus respiraciones relajándose al cabo de los minutos. El Señor Oscuro sintió que esa experiencia no la olvidaría nunca. Fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en la vida y eso que él tenía amplia experiencia en el tema. Él siempre utilizó el cuerpo de los demás como un desfogo, nada más. Sí que es cierto que algunas veces sólo les pedía que se dieran la vuelta y ya está, nunca se preocupaba por la satisfacción del otro, sólo por la suya propia. La mayor de las veces era así, luego había excepciones que no valían la pena recordar en ese momento, Harry las borró todas de sus recuerdos y ninguno lo desplazaba a él en nada; el auror era superior a todos ellos sólo por la forma en la que lo tocaba y besaba; sin pudor, sin inhibición, sin recelo, sin miedo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes? -Preguntó el pelinegro totalmente relajado.

Él se removió lo que los brazos de Harry le permitieron para mirar el rostro perlado por las gotitas de sudor: el chico tenía sus ojos cerrados, el sonrojo había desaparecido de sus mejillas pero conservaba el rojo de sus mordidas en el cuello y hombros. Era una obra de arte digna de realzar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó el hombre verdaderamente extrañado.

Harry abrió sus ojos esmeraldas y lo primero que vieron éstos fueron los patrones detallados en la madera de arriba, cortinas semitransparentes cayendo en cascada alrededor de la amplia y enorme cama con dosel; colores verdes y platas le hicieron sentir que estaba en la habitación del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin. Todo era de madera antigua pero bien cuidada, algunas serpientes talladas por casi toda la madera y un lujo digno de la realeza antigua. Finalmente, recolocó su postura y miró un poco hacia el lado, a los ojos escarlatas del atractivo hombre que lo miraba a él con extrañeza y curiosidad.

Él sonrió con agotamiento antes de volver a hablar:

-No todos poseemos la habilidad de hablar pársel…, _mi Señor_. -Terminó con un tono burlón que sólo hizo que el hombre sonriera verdaderamente divertido.

-En situaciones donde el raciocinio se ve nublado, a veces me suele pasar…, Es un poco complicado esto de hablar varios idiomas y dialectos -contestó el hombre antes de moverse de encima y quedar a un lado de Harry.

Para Voldemort no pasó desapercibido la mueca que hizo el joven cuando se vio sin algo a lo que abrazar; con una sonrisa ladina, pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y miró el techo de su dosel, su figura totalmente desnuda y extendida a lo largo de la cama, sin volver a darle una mirada al pelinegro, totalmente despreocupado y satisfecho.

Harry sintió sus tripas removerse de incomodidad y frunció el ceño mirando al hombre con rareza, buscó a tientas las sábanas de la cama y se introdujo en ellas, tapando así su cuerpo desnudo.

-Ya he visto tu desnudez, no hace falta que te cubras -bufó el hombre con diversión, mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Harry frunció más el ceño y miró aquel techo también, su mente trabajando horas extras, buscando una explicación al _desplante_ y la actitud repentinamente extraña del otro. De pronto, la realidad le golpeó de frente, su cerebro proporcionándole las respuestas a aquella situación: él no conocía de nada a aquel hombre, o mejor dicho, él se había acostado con un completo _desconocido_.

"Por Merlín… ¿Qué he hecho?". Pensó el auror angustiado.

Si bien es cierto que llevaba semanas a su servicio, no era lo mismo que de la noche a la mañana se entregara a él sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, además siendo que Él ya tenía…

"¡Maldición! Me acosté con Él y Él ya…".

Harry había caído en la cuenta de algo que se le había olvidado muy fácilmente: su relación con el tal Wayne Wotrescu. Con el corazón bombardeándole fuerte en el pecho, se deslizó de la cama con una de las sábanas alrededor de él y buscó desesperadamente su ropa; su intención era clara, salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

El de ojos escarlatas sólo alzó una oscura -pero elegante- ceja y miró al auror buscando lo que parecía ser su ropa exasperadamente.

\- ¿Qué haces, Potter? -Preguntó el Señor Oscuro con la voz más oscura que nunca, valga la redundancia.

\- ¿Es que no lo ves? Busco mi ropa -contestó el chico, irascible.

\- ¿Y se puede saber…, por qué? -Preguntó realmente divertido; ya sabía el por qué, sólo quería oírlo con sus propios oídos; era tan divertido verle así, celoso.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué!? -Se encrespó el chico en segundos-. ¡Tienes pareja, maldita sea! ¿O crees que no me di cuenta que tú y Wayne tienen algo?

Voldemort miró al chico desde su posición en la cama y sonrió bellacamente antes de desaparecer y aparecerse delante de él, asustándolo primeramente y haciendo que el chico se sonrojara después.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -Esa voz susurrada de aquella manera le hacía perder los estribos y la decencia, la verdad sea dicha.

El Señor Oscuro aprovechó el impacto momentáneo que causó en Harry y lo tomó del cuello antes de besarlo posesivamente. El auror volvió a derretirse y acceder al beso antes de reaccionar y separarlo de él con un empujón, fulminándolo con la mirada y respirando entrecortadamente por aquel beso que casi lo deja con ganas de más.

-La forma en la que te mira. -Contestó el chico retándolo con la mirada.

Voldemort sonrió antes de contestar:

\- ¿Y yo cómo lo miro a él? -Harry se permitió dudar durante un segundo; no tenía respuesta a aquello-. Wayne y yo sólo compartíamos la cama, Potter, nada más -terminó, acercándose al auror y besándolo nuevamente.

Sin embargo, Harry no accedió fácilmente y lo volvió a empujar:

-Ya… ¿Y con migo quieres lo mismo, no es así? -Algo cambió en el rostro atractivo del mayor y el auror lo notó.

Voldemort no era una persona que demostraba fácilmente sus sentimientos, nunca había sido así, pero con Harry las cosas cambiaban un poquito. Desde que el auror se le había metido insanamente en la cabeza, había tratado de mejorar un poco su propia conducta, tratando de adaptarse a lo que vendría si quería tener al chico para siempre con él. El problema es que Harry era único y sabía perfectamente que el juego de seducción que tanto había entrenado no iba a funcionar de esa manera con él, o al menos, tan fácilmente como con los demás. Lo de antes había sido un golpe de suerte y el resultado de algo que haces sin pensar. Quizás era así como debía tratar a Harry, naturalmente, sin tener nada planeado.

-No… Contigo quiero más, mucho más, mi Ángel.

El auror abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante aquella confesión y permitió que el hombre se acercara finalmente a él y le diera otro beso, un beso totalmente diferente a los anteriores. Aquí ya no había más lujuria, más deseo, sólo había ganas de _sentir_. Harry dejó caer la sábana que tan amarrada tenía a su cuerpo y se permitió acercarse al hombre, poniendo las manos en el cuello ajeno y Él colocando las suyas en la cintura desnuda del auror.

-Tú eres diferente a todos ellos…, eres único…, eres hermoso -susurró el hombre mirando aquellos labios rosados.

Harry, en cambio, miraba aquellos ojos rojos únicos que lo teletransportaban a otro mundo. Ahora fue él quién inició el beso y subió tanto de pasión que terminó con sus piernas rodeando la cintura del más alto, éste agarrando sus nalgas y volviéndolo a llevar hasta el lecho. Allí iniciaron otra serie de roces y caricias que iban a llegar a más de no ser porque una luz inmensa entró por una de las ventanas de aquella gran habitación, haciendo que los dos hombres dejaran lo que estaban haciendo y prestaran atención.

Aquella bola de luz gigante tomó la forma de un gran lobo rojo. Harry apartó con cuidado a Voldemort que lo miró extrañado pero dejándose hacer, preguntándose cómo un patronus había sido capaz de traspasar sus barreras mágicas. El patronus lobo abrió sus fauces y empezó a hablar con una voz desconocida para él, pero muy conocida para el auror: Sirius Black.

-Cachorro, estoy en San Mungo; es Kilian; ven rápido. -Y entonces el patronus se desvaneció.

Harry se quedó mirando hacia el espacio donde había estado el patronus lobo por unos segundos antes de reaccionar, parándose de la gran cama inmediatamente y buscando su ropa, alterado y visiblemente afectado. Tom, por su parte, salió de su embelesamiento cuando vio que el auror se vestía con rapidez. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, comenzó a vestirse velozmente él también y Harry, percatándose de ello, le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué haces? -Mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa a una velocidad poco normal.

-Iré contigo, por supuesto. -Respondió, colocando sus zapatos de cuero después de colocarse el pantalón y las medias.

-No… -Intentó hablar Harry, pero el mayor lo interrumpió.

-Quiero ir contigo, Potter, así que no protestes… Además, no podrás aparecerte de aquí si no es conmigo. -Terminó, colocando los botones de su camisa blanca.

Harry ni si quiera protestó. Siguieron vistiéndose a una velocidad excesiva hasta que, por fin, los dos estuvieron completamente vestidos; el cabello del pelinegro estaba hecho un nido de pájaros, como siempre, el de su Señor, en cambio, parecía que no había sido maltratado por las manos del auror en los últimos minutos.

Voldemort podía ver -en la cara del chico- una extrema preocupación que lo conmovió: Harry era muy expresivo, todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza lo podía sentir en sus ojos y facciones, y en esos momentos aquellos ojos verdes esmeraldas transmitían una gran preocupación por toda aquella situación. Finalmente, se acercó a él cuando los dos se hubieron vestido y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla antes de besarlo para tranquilizarlo:

-Todo estará bien.

El chico asintió con los ojos cristalinos y Él lo tomó por la cintura antes de desaparecer de allí.

[…]

Por lo general, San Mungo era un lugar frío, extremadamente limpio pero lúgubre. La negatividad y tristeza que se respiraba en el ambiente era más bien tóxica. Allí dentro ibas por cualquier percance mínimo y cuando te dabas cuenta, terminabas saliendo completamente deprimido y abatido. Toda esa extraña combinación hacía que a Sirius Black no le dieran ganas de ir allí, pero esto era una emergencia. Sólo un par de minutos atrás estaba en el sótano acompañando a su Remus cuando Kreacher apareció a su lado y le dijo que al pequeño Kilian le había pasado algo.

Después de extrañarse por aquella situación -ya que el niño debería estar durmiendo- miró al lobo rojo antes de salir de allí en dirección a la habitación del pequeño, pero Kreacher le dijo que el niño no estaba allí, sino en el desván. Totalmente extrañado, corrió escaleras arriba junto al elfo doméstico y encontró al pequeño tirado en el piso. Avanzó rápidamente hasta él y lo primero que notó al tocarlo fue la temperatura, Kilian estaba afiebrado.

Asustándose como nunca antes lo había estado, tomó al pequeño del suelo y salió de allí con él. Mientras bajaba velozmente las escaleras, le ordenó al elfo buscar a Harry donde quiera que el chico estuviera, y con esa orden captada, el elfo desapareció de allí. Él, mientras tanto, se fue hasta la chimenea y entró, gritando 'San Mungo' como su destino.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras esperaba noticias, ya sean de Kreacher con Harry o las del sanador que tomó el caso del niño. Pronto, su elfo doméstico apareció sin su cachorro y él ya se estaba empezando a asustar, así que le envió el patronus más potente que tenía y le dejó dicho que fuera lo más rápidamente posible allí. A Kreacher lo envió nuevamente a Grimmauld Place a darle las noticias a Remus, que, aunque estaba en su forma de lobo, podía entender todo perfectamente ya que siempre se bebía la poción matalobos.

Allí sentado, en la sala de espera de la primera planta, el tiempo se le hacía francamente eterno. Hacía más de media hora que el sanador Truman, el que había tomado el caso de Kilian, había aparecido y le había dicho que el pequeño había sido mordido tres veces por un doxy, le habían administrado el correspondiente antídoto para cada mordida pero el estado del pequeño era un poco delicado, sobre todo por su edad.

Desechando los malos pensamientos, intentó poner su mente en positivo: al niño no le pasaría nada. Nadie había muerto por varias picaduras de doxy y esta no iba a ser la primera vez; el niño podría estar en un estado delicado pero se iba a recuperar, tenía que recuperarse.

Oyó pasos veloces al final del pasillo y levantó la vista. Harry corría hacia él con otro hombre a su lado. Como si tuviera un resorte, se levantó de su silla y agitó su mano derecha en el aire para indicarle a su cachorro su posición.

\- ¡Hijo! -Llamó, y el pelinegro fijó su vista en él y corrió más rápido hasta estar a su lado.

\- ¡Papá! ¡¿Qué le pasó a Kilian?! -Fue lo primero que preguntó, mientras abrazaba al hombre; los dos tenían casi la misma estatura, salvo que Sirius era más alto.

-Un maldito doxy le mordió… Ya le han administrado los antídotos pero el sanador dijo que al ser tan pequeño, su estado es más delicado. -Respondió, separándose del abrazo de su hijo y mirando por encima del hombro de Harry.

El auror asintió muy preocupado y siguió el recorrido de la mirada de su padre, observando a su Señor detrás de él. Voldemort se adelantó varios pasos hasta llegar a la altura de Harry y éste se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto nunca antes: sus ojos rojos habían desaparecido para dejar paso a unos ojos azules intensos.

-Sé que no es momento para presentaciones, papá…, pero permíteme presentarte a…

Harry miró a Voldemort a los ojos, dándose cuenta de otro pequeño detalle que no había pasado por su cabeza antes: no sabía siquiera cómo se llamaba el hombre. El Señor Oscuro, viendo la incertidumbre y el dilema en los ojos del más joven, se adelantó, dando su mano derecha a Sirius.

-Tom Riddle, es un placer, señor… -Su voz salió fuerte y resuelta.

Sirius, después de mirarlos a ambos, levantó su mano y aceptó el cordial saludo.

-Sirius Black…, pero puedes llamarme Sirius. -Tom asintió.

Un silencio bastante extraño se formó después, pero no duró mucho porque el sanador Truman, un hombre mayor, rubio y de ojos amatistas, se acercó a ellos con paso ligero, hasta situarse al lado de Sirius y frente a Harry y Tom.

\- ¿Supongo que usted es Harry Potter, el padre de Kilian? -Preguntó el sanador, a lo que Harry asintió sin siquiera pestañear bajo la mirada intensa de Tom-. Bien, lo peor ya ha pasado, quedan pequeños resquicios de fiebre, ofuscamiento y alucinaciones momentáneas pero para mañana por la mañana todo desaparecerá.

Sirius y Harry asintieron aliviados.

\- ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? -Preguntó el auror al sanador; en el rostro de Harry se notaba la extrema inquietud que había tenido con respecto al niño.

-Por supuesto, pueden pasar sólo dos personas con él al mismo tiempo. Vendré por la mañana antes de terminar mi turno y miraremos si le damos el alta. -Terminó, cerrando la carpeta de documentos que llevaba.

-Muchas gracias, sanador Truman, gracias por todo. -Dijo Harry realmente agradecido; Sirius asintió en su dirección.

-Estamos para servirles -concluyó, antes de marcharse de allí y dejar a los tres hombres.

Harry miró a Tom y antes de que él pudiera hablar el otro se le adelantó:

-Entra, yo esperaré aquí todo el tiempo que haga falta -dijo y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.

El auror agradeció el gesto y le sonrió también antes de dirigirse a la habitación con Sirius. Cuando entraron, el olor a pociones fuertes inundó sus fosas nasales. Había un poco de oscuridad pero sus ojos pronto se adaptaron a ella; Kilian dormía sobre la cama. Se acercaron a él y pudieron ver su carita demacrada; Harry se sentó en el borde y con su mano izquierda la acarició, notándola caliente al tacto y mojada a la vez, sudor, supuso.

Sirius se colocó al otro lado y le tomó una mano al pequeño, acariciando sus cabellos suaves entre sus dedos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, papá? -Preguntó Harry, su voz un poco ronca al ver al niño en ese estado tan delicado y apesadumbrado.

-No lo sé, cachorro, yo estaba con Remus abajo en el sótano acompañándolo en su transformación cuando Kreacher se apareció allí y me dijo que a Kilian le pasaba algo… -Se tomó el tiempo para suspirar antes de continuar-. Yo lo había dejado en su cama antes de ir con tu padre y lo encontré en el desván desmayado…, sólo puedo pensar que tenía ganas de explorar y se fue hasta allí... Maldita sea, pudo pasar horas allí arriba y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. -Terminó el hombre con pesar; parecía que había envejecido veinte años de golpe.

-No es tu culpa, papá, ahora él está bien… -Suspiró Harry también.

Se sentía muy cansado. No había parado en todo el día y la última hora se la había pasado haciendo cosas que lo dejaron más agotado aún. No hacía falta mirar su reloj para saber que ni siquiera eran las doce de la noche. Así se la gastaba el tiempo, extremadamente rápido en algunas ocasiones y muy lento en otras.

-Tienes que ir a acompañar a padre, papá, ya sabemos que Kilian estará bien por la mañana, yo dormiré aquí.

-Ni hab… -Intentó hablar el hombre, pero Harry lo interrumpió.

-Ve… Él tiene que estar muy preocupado y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está en esa forma.

-Pero…

-Podréis estar aquí los dos mañana a primera hora, papá, no te preocupes -acabó, mirando al hombre que finalmente asintió, a regañadientes.

-Está bien, pero envía un patronus o llama a Kreacher si hay alguna nueva noticia, ¿está bien? -Cedió el hombre, caminando hasta el lado de su hijo y dándole otro abrazo.

-Dalo por hecho, papá.

Sirius asintió y se agachó a darle dos besos a la pequeña cabecita de Kilian antes de mirar por última vez a Harry y marcharse. El auror sabía que el hombre estaba dividido en dos en aquel momento: parte de su mente y su corazón estaba con su Remus y la otra parte de ambas estaban con el pequeño Kilian. El auror tenía que darle motivos para que el hombre cediera o si no iba a pasar una muy mala noche: no recordaba la última vez que el hombre había dormido separado de su lobo rojo en Luna Llena…

Harry colocó un mechón de pelo del niño detrás de su oreja; era un verdadero calvario el no poder hacer nada por él, sabía que no sentía dolor alguno pero si la fiebre era molesta ya de por sí, no quería ni imaginar lo agotadoras que eran las alucinaciones.

Un llamado en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante. -Masculló, tan débilmente que creyó que la otra persona no la había oído.

Tom entró en la pequeña habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Sirius le había comentado que se iba y volvería después del amanecer, así que después de mirarlo suspicaz por última vez, le pidió que acompañara a Harry, cosa que obviamente, haría con gusto. Se adentró y caminó hasta la cama donde estaba el auror viendo al niño con nostalgia. Con su mano izquierda, tomó el hombro del pelinegro con delicadeza, y le habló:

-Deberías descansar.

Harry sólo sonrió con tristeza antes de contestarle:

-No creo que pueda dormir.

-Deberías… ¿o crees que le va a hacer bien al niño cuando se levante y te vea con un aspecto demacrado? -Preguntó con una semi sonrisa; Harry alzó su mirada hacia el hombre y le sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza-. Bien, vamos.

El pelinegro se levantó y Tom lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó a él, caminando los dos juntos hasta el amplio sillón donde se podían recostar cómodamente dos personas. El mayor acomodó al auror entre sus brazos y le dio un sutil beso en los labios antes de hacer que el joven se recostara contra él.

-Duerme. -Mandó el mayor, y Harry, segundos después, caía rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Cuando alguien escriba más de seis páginas de puro hard me avisan… y me pasan el link del fic también xD ¿Han visto algo semejante alguna vez? ¡Porque yo no! Jajajaja -.-**_

 _ **Nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	12. El otro auror

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 12

« El otro auror »

Domingo, día de descanso. O al menos en teoría era así, pero hoy no. En la primera planta, donde se trataban las heridas provocadas por criaturas del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas, un hermoso niño de tez clara pero pálida, cabello negro y rizado se despertaba después de una larga noche llena de pesadillas. A sus ojos azules con matices verdosos no le sentaron bien la luz cuando los abrió, pero parpadeó varias veces hasta adaptarse a aquella claridad que abundaba en la habitación.

Miró al rededor del espacio donde se encontraba y pronto se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su dormitorio de Grimmauld Place -dormitorio que le prepararon explícitamente para él- no, estaba en otro lugar muy diferente. Sonrió un poco. Sirius y Remus eran muy divertidos y le trataban muy bien, hasta le compraron más juguetes para que no tuviera que traérselos de su casa del Valle de Godric. Su casa. Nunca pensó vivir en un lugar así, ni tan siquiera soñar que tenía algo que podría llamar suyo; hasta pensar que la magia existía era más fácil que imaginar que algún día podría tener un hogar.

Aunque también estaba muy contento de ver que la magia existía también, era genial.

Con el rabillo del ojo, notó una presencia a su derecha y giró la cabeza. En un sillón marrón, dos cuerpos llamaron su atención: el de Harry, que estaba durmiendo, recostado de otro cuerpo que era un poco más grande y alto que el de él. Poco a poco, se fue desperezando y quitándose las sábanas que tenía por encima. Moviendo sus piernas, salió poco a poco de la camilla y dio un salto, cayendo sin cuidado en el frío suelo. Hizo una mueca cuando sus pies desnudos lo tocaron, pero siguió avanzando hasta el sillón con paso lento y perezoso.

Miró detenidamente al hombre que tenía a Harry abrazado a su pecho y se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban dormidos. Mordiéndose los labios, dio tres pasos hasta situarse al lado del auror y, con sus manos desnudas, meció un poco a Harry para ver si despertaba, más sin embargo, él no se movió. Tan pendiente estaba de ver si Harry despertaba que no se dio cuenta cuando unos ojos rojos lo miraron. En un segundo, Tom parpadeó y sus ojos escarlatas se volvieron azules intensos.

Kilian dejó de mecer a Harry y, con el ceño fruncido, miró al desconocido hombre que lo observaba a él fijamente sin que el pequeño se percatara de ello. El niño se sorprendió tanto que pegó un salto y un chillido muy poco masculino que terminó por despertar a Harry, o más bien, espantarlo. Asustado, el auror se movió rápidamente y en un segundo estuvo al frente del niño con la varita en ristre. Kilian dio otro paso atrás, Tom, mientras tanto, miraba toda la situación verdaderamente entretenido.

\- ¡Kilian! -Chilló prácticamente Harry, inclinándose, tomando al niño y alzándolo en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo-. Por Merlín, ¿qué cosas tienes en la cabeza? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre subir al desván en la noche y más en luna llena!? -Preguntó preocupado el auror mientras apretaba más niño.

Kilian, que ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas, sollozó, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de Harry.

-Yo…, yo solamente quería…, pasear un poco, no…, no tenía sueño… Yo… Perdón, papi. -Lloró él, apretando sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello del auror y rodeando con sus piernas el abdomen del hombre.

Harry abrió los ojos, disminuyó la intensidad del abrazo y, finalmente, sonrió. Kilian nunca le había llamado así, pero esa palabra, lejos de incomodarle, le agradó. Su corazón bombeó con fuerza y su cuerpo entero se encrespó de felicidad. Le gustó esa sensación.

Él ya se había hecho a la idea de que el apellido Potter moriría con él, igual como el de los Lupin y el de los Black. Al descubrir su sexualidad, la única opción que le quedaba sería la adopción, porque de ninguna manera sería capaz de estar con una mujer y engendrar un hijo, no importaba si no hacía falta acostarse con alguna para hacerlo, simplemente no tenía sentido.

Pero más allá de todo eso, más allá de la sangre, del apellido y de todo lo demás, nunca se imaginó que esa sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo al ser llamado _papá_. Y vaya si le gustó. A partir de ese momento, Kilian se tenía que acostumbrar a llamarlo así, porque una sola cosa era segura: lo iba a adoptar como su hijo, por encima de quien sea.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, pequeño, ¿me lo prometes? -Preguntó el auror mirando a los llorosos ojos del niño.

Kilian asintió efusivamente y se mordió los labios, dejando escapar un borrón de lágrimas que corrieron por sus pálidas mejillas. Harry, por su parte, volvió a cerrar sus ojos verdes mientras sonreía y apretaba nuevamente al niño, sin darse cuenta de que él también dejaba escapar varias lágrimas de satisfacción. Tom Riddle sólo los miraba a ambos con seriedad pero, francamente, estaba entre conmovido y celoso a la vez. Dejó que los dos se abrazaran y se consolaran mutuamente y, cuando los dos empezaron a separarse del abrazo, ambos sonriendo, carraspeó.

Harry miró a su Señor -sorprendido por un segundo- ya que prácticamente se había olvidado de que Él estaba allí. El niño también lo miró, borrando su sonrisa casi inmediatamente y sustituyéndola por una expresión de seriedad y curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

-Papi, ¿quién es ese? -Preguntó Kilian, mirando a Harry y al hombre alternativamente.

\- ¡Kilian! Educación, por favor. -Riñó el auror mirándolo con desaprobación-. El señor aquí presente se llama Tom Riddle y es… -El pelinegro paró en seco, su voz haciendo un pequeño eco en la habitación.

Riddle miró realmente divertido a Harry; éste, sin embargo, se encontraba en una pequeña encrucijada, hablar o no decir ni una palabra. Un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda, mojó y mordió sus labios para apaciguar sus pensamientos. Entre tanto, Kilian miraba con curiosidad al apuesto hombre y éste, a su vez, observaba entretenido al auror. Un trío de miradas totalmente diferentes entre ellas.

-Él es… Errr…

\- ¿Sí? -Incitó el niño, apartando su mirada del -hasta ahora- desconocido y mirando a Harry, que sonrió al niño con apuro y embarazo.

-Soy su pareja. -Habló Tom por primera vez, haciendo que los dos pelinegros giraran sus cabezas al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión en sus caras: sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Pareja!?

\- ¡¿Tu pareja?! -Exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, salvo que lo de Harry fue más bien un susurro.

Riddle solamente sonrió con petulancia y miró con desafío al auror.

\- ¡Woah! -Exclamó el niño con los ojos muy abiertos, pero enseguida cambió su expresión sorprendida a una recelosa-. No me gustas para mi papi. -Terminó, frunciendo el ceño y apretando más el agarre en Harry.

Kilian se veía fuerte y seguro desde los brazos del auror, hasta un poco imponente, diría Riddle. No iba a ser un trabajo duro ganarse al mocoso; a él no le gustaban para nada los niños, pero con este debería hacer una clara excepción, además, los retos le encantaban y más aún, los desafíos le ponían de buen humor. El niño no era una piedra en el camino que simplemente había que patear para que no estorbara, no, algo le decía que era bastante fácil llevarlo a su terreno y ponerlo de su lado.

"A otro, en cambio, sí tengo que quitarlo del medio a como de lugar". Pensó el hombre, recordando cierto episodio que sucedió esa misma madrugada mientras ellos _dormían_ ; juró quitar del camino a toda persona que supondría un problema en su relación con Harry; el niño no lo era, hasta podría caerle bien, pero el otro era un asunto aparte y se tenía que hacer cargo de él inmediatamente.

Entre tanto, Harry miraba a los dos con la boca abierta, doblemente impactado por la despreocupación de Riddle y la implacable franqueza y seguridad de Kilian.

\- ¿Por qué no te gusto para él? -Preguntó Tom falsamente extrañado, su ceño fruncido ligeramente al igual que el del niño.

Kilian se tomó unos segundos para dar su respuesta mientras, simultáneamente, Harry cerraba la boca y miraba al pequeño con curiosidad; de verdad le interesaba saber lo que él pensaba de ese asunto. El niño era muy importante para él y si por él tendría que apartarse sentimentalmente de Riddle, lo haría sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Umm… Eres muy serio para mi papi…, y apuesto. El abuelo Sirius me dijo que las personas muy serias y apuestas son aburridas y están enojadas todo el tiempo. -Terminó el niño, su ceño y labios fruncidos en disgusto.

Harry abrió la boca nuevamente. Tom, por otro lado, soltó una carcajada que impactó a los dos pelinegros, tanto fue así, que lo miraron los dos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Riddle casi se dobla por la mitad en medio de sus carcajadas. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se sentó en el sillón en el que había pasado la noche -entre incómodo y satisfecho, ya que no recordaba la última vez que había dormido tan incómodamente, pero orgulloso de tener a Harry entre sus brazos-. Poco a poco su risa se fue extinguiendo hasta dar paso a una sonrisa sincera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía de aquella manera.

Por sus memorias pasó un recuerdo fugaz de una de las veces que aquello ocurrió: fue un verano, antes de empezar su último curso en Hogwarts. Dumbledore le había gastado una broma pesada a Severus; éste se había pasado todo el día de mal humor, cosa que no le gustaba para nada al anciano. Severus, preparándose para su baño nocturno, no se dio cuenta de que las sales de baño mágicas que utilizaba habían sido cambiadas por el hombre apenas unos minutos antes. El resultado fue demasiado hilarante hasta para él mismo: Severus tenía todo el cabello de su cuerpo de color morado y su piel color ocre casi mostaza. Dumbledore, Rodolphus y él, se habían reído por horas y el serio pelinegro se encerró en su cuarto por una semana entera.

Sin él mismo darse cuenta, sus facciones se volvieron afables y, por sólo dos segundos, su mirada se perdió en un punto entre la pierna derecha de Harry y el espacio de fondo, donde se veía la pequeña camilla, la puerta de la habitación y una gran ventana que mostraba las vistas del exterior, perdido totalmente en sus memorias. El auror captó el momento y lo miró con extrañeza por unos segundos.

Kilian seguía un poco sorprendido.

-Tu abuelo Sirius se equivoca -comentó sonriendo mientras miraba hacia arriba a los dos- tengo mis momentos divertidos…, y mis momentos serios, como todo el mundo.

-No todas las personas son iguales, pequeño -comentó Harry sonriendo al niño, caminando hasta el sillón y sentándose en él al lado de Riddle y con Kilian encima de su regazo, éste todavía anclado a su cuello.

El niño sonrió un poquito y asintió, mirando de otra manera al hombre, que volvió a suavizar su expresión cuando los dos pelinegros lo miraron con una sonrisa.

-Pues…, sólo si papi te quiere…, acepto su noviazgo, pero tendrás que ganarte mi confianza. -Habló el niño seguro de sí mismo, sonriendo petulante y mostrando sus pequeños dientecitos blancos.

\- ¡Kilian! -Exclamó Harry, sus mejillas llenándose de color.

\- ¿Qué dices, papi? Sólo aceptaré si tu lo quieres -parpadeó el niño mirando al pelinegro.

-Sí, ¿qué dices, Potter?

El auror, con sus mejillas todavía encendidas, miró a su Señor. Tom sólo lo miraba fija e intensamente a los ojos y, cuando ya no pudo aguantar más esa intensa mirada, habló en un susurro:

-Err… Bueno…, sí, acepto. -Y agachó su rostro, encontrando interesantes los pequeños patrones de las baldosas blancas del suelo.

Al parecer, tanto el mayor como el niño no le hicieron mucho caso a sus palabras, porque los dos se estaban mirando entre ellos.

-Yo me llamo Kilian. -Se auto presentó el niño, sonriendo y extendiendo su pequeña mano hacia el apuesto hombre que la miró con una ceja alzada pero la estrechó sin perder aún su semi sonrisa.

-Un placer, Kilian, creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos bien. -Comentó Riddle, antes de acercarse un poco y revolverle los ensortijados cabellos al crío, que sonrió complaciente y con entusiasmo.

[…]

Una vez, alguien le había dicho que el amor a primera vista era una de las circunstancias más complicadas, que eso formaba parte de un sentimiento momentáneo y que, por supuesto, sólo te sentías atraído por esa persona sólo en lo físico, pero hasta que no la conocías realmente, no sabías si habías acertado con tus expectativas: si la persona que en un principio te había gustado hasta tal punto era buena, podrías considerar que habías acertado. En cambio, si su personalidad llegaba a ser detestable e indeseable, habías cometido un fatal error.

Algo así le había pasado con Harry Potter. A pesar de ser su mejor amigo, desde no se sabe cuantos años atrás, se interesó por él desde que lo vio por primera vez y, cuando finalmente pudo conocerle realmente, nunca más pudo salir de su cabeza. Sí, a pesar de ser sólo un niño, a pesar de tener tan sólo siete años. La realidad era más que clara, él, Neville Longbottom, llevaba muchos años enamorado de Harry Potter y, a pesar de que sabía que el chico era como él -gay-, nunca pudo reunir el coraje y las agallas para declarársele. Prefirió mil veces permanecer ahí como su mejor amigo…, total, Harry nunca se interesaría en él; estaba seguro que sólo lo veía como su mejor amigo.

Pero, un día, pensando más y más el tema, decidió hacer algo para salir de la situación en la que estaba. Le disgustaba estar cerca de él y no poder abrazarlo, besarlo. Siempre se imaginó cómo sabrían los besos de Harry. Pero simplemente no pudo más. Tuvo que reunir todo el maldito valor que tenía para hablar. Lo había decidido. Había decidido que se declararía esa misma noche. Pero no contó con que él se iría en medio de la reunión mensual que el departamento de aurores siempre organizaba a modo de diversión. Quería aprovechar que todos estuvieran entretenidos viendo a Anthony, para después sacarlo de allí y declararse al fin.

Pero Harry simplemente desapareció en medio de la noche.

Se preocupó bastante al ver que él se había marchado, pero algo le decía que eso había sido lo mejor; su corazón no podría reponerse ante un rechazo como aquel. Una vez pasado su alivio, la preocupación se volvió más y más evidente; pero no iba a aguantar a que todo terminara para poder irse y saber qué le había pasado a su amigo, no, tenía que moverse rápido. Salió de allí sin siquiera despedirse de los demás y se fue directamente a la casa de Harry en el Valle de Godric. Para su sorpresa nadie contestó y fue ahí donde recordó que él iba a llevar a Kilian a la Mansión Black. Así que se fue ahí directamente, sólo para que le abriera Kreacher y digiera que el amo Harry estaba con Kilian en el Hospital San Mungo.

Totalmente desesperado, se apareció tan rápido que no escuchó lo que Kreacher estaba diciéndole más allá de las últimas palabras. Sólo escuchó San Mungo y no quiso oír más. Corriendo a través de los pasillos, pudo llegar rápidamente a la habitación de Kilian, que más tarde había sabido que había sido mordido por un doxy. En su afán por estar al lado de su mejor amigo y el pequeño, al que había cogido cariño por varias visitas que les había hecho, entró a la habitación sin siquiera llamar antes, preocupado por la salud de uno y el estado de ánimo del otro.

Pero sus ojos no estaban para nada preparados para lo que vio.

Kilian parecía que dormía tranquilamente, pero nada más lejos de la realidad: su pequeño rostro dejaba notar varias gotas de sudor y sus párpados estaban un poquito contraídos, como cuando cierras y aprietas los ojos después de un susto. Un poco más allá, en un sillón oscuro, Harry dormía entre los brazos de un hombre que nunca antes había visto. Lucía un tanto despeinado y quizás cansado por sus facciones duras, pero la semi sonrisa que sus labios tenían nunca la había visto antes.

Fue duro darse cuenta que había llegado tarde al corazón de Harry. Hasta se impresionó él mismo al darse cuenta de aquello sin siquiera ver sus ojos o escuchar una confirmación de su parte; él conocía a todas las personas que Harry podría llamar familia y amigos, el hecho de verlo abrazado a aquel apuesto hombre sólo podía significar una cosa…, y bastante dolorosa de aceptar, por cierto. Miró por última vez el cuerpecito de Kilian, después a Harry y por último al hombre antes girar y salir de aquella habitación justo como había llegado: en silencio. Un silencio doloroso y tóxico.

Nunca se percató de que, aquel misterioso hombre que tenía abrazado celosamente a Harry, abría los ojos sólo medio segundo después de que él girara y saliera por aquella blanca puerta.

Se apareció nuevamente, caminó y no supo ni cómo llegó a aquel lugar de mala muerte que lamentablemente ya conocía muy bien…, pero necesitaba beber unos tragos y olvidarse del mundo por varias horas, días quizá. Entre trago y trago, el dolor que sentía en el pecho se fue ampliando, y el pesar -lejos de desaparecer- se acrecentaba. A esas alturas, ya debería saber que el whisky de fuego no borraba el dolor, sólo lo aumentaba.

\- ¿Bebiendo solo, guapo? -Escuchó una voz suave y gentil frente a él.

Subió un poco la cabeza y vio un rostro hermoso y joven; al igual que todos los que allí se exhibían como si fueran mercancía que, de hecho, eran. Su cabello rubio ceniza, ondulado y un poco largo, tapaban sus cejas pero dejaban ver el color marrón de sus ojos, cara fina y cuerpo delgado. Sonrió. El chico no era su tipo, pero el alcohol no hacía bien su trabajo y él tenía que pasar lo que le quedaba de noche tratando de borrar de su mente cierta imagen que se negaba a salir.

-Hasta ahora sí… ¿me quieres acompañar? -Preguntó, su mano derecha indicando el lado del sillón vacío que quedaba.

El chico sonrió y asintió, cantoneando las caderas mientras caminaba hacia él, sorteando la baja mesa que había al frente y sentándose directamente en el regazo del apuesto hombre.

-Soy de lo más caro que hay por aquí… ¿Te lo puedes permitir? -Preguntó el menor mirando con aversión a la mesa, donde una botella medio vacía de whisky descansaba; una de las botellas más baratas, por cierto.

Neville lo miró brevemente antes de desviar su mirada hasta el mismo punto que el joven chico observaba. Su cara se contrajo en disgusto y terminó con una de repulsión, después, llamó a una camarera que pasaba en ese instante por allí.

-Una botella del mejor whisky de fuego que tengas…, y rápido. -Ordenó mientras le agarraba una nalga al chico.

El menor sólo sonrió coquetamente antes de empezar a besar el cuello del auror a consciencia.

\- ¿Por qué no subimos directamente a mi habitación? Nos la podemos beber toda mientras tomamos un relajante baño… -Invitó el joven, rozando la entrepierna del auror sin disimulo.

Neville sólo asintió antes de buscar los labios del chico y besarlo sin pudor.

[…]

\- ¡Llegaron! -Chilló Kilian cuando el cuerpo de Remus apareció por el umbral de la puerta; Sirius detrás de él.

El pequeño saltó del regazo de Harry y fue corriendo -todavía descalzo- hasta donde estaban los hombres. Remus se agachó y arrulló al niño en sus brazos antes de tomar por la cintura a Sirius y acercarlo a él, los tres dándose un fuerte abrazo.

-Tremendo explorador nos saliste, pequeño -rió Remus revolviéndole los oscuros cabellos al niño.

-Sí, y del castigo no se librará… Que susto nos diste, por Merlín. -Habló Sirius esta vez, borrando la sonrisa y reemplazándola por una cara de reproche.

Kilian frunció el ceño y agachó su mirada realmente arrepentido. Ya se había sentido muy mal porque su papi le había regañado, no quería que sus abuelos también lo hicieran.

-Ya ha pedido disculpas, papá, por ello le he levantado el castigo…, pero si lo vuelve a hacer… -Habló Harry, pero el pequeño lo interrumpió.

-No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo. -Señaló, sus ojitos volviéndose tristes.

Remus y Harry rieron mientras negaban con la cabeza. Sirius permanecía un poco más serio.

-Más te vale, porque si no…, te quedarás un mes sin pisar la habitación de juegos -amenazó Sirius.

\- ¡Abuelo! -Chilló Kilian asustado, provocando que Sirius riera esta vez.

-Bueno, bueno, acabamos de ver al sanador Truman y nos dijo que este precioso niño ya a sido dado de alta, así que podemos irnos de aquí ya mismo…, no me gustan los hospitales -concluyó el pelinegro mayor.

-Sí, te trajimos ropa Kilian, así que cámbiate rápido mientras Harry baja a firmar -habló Remus esta vez.

El niño asintió y tomó la bolsa que le pasaba Sirius; Remus lo dejó en la camilla para que se cambiara. Cuando Harry entró nuevamente por la puerta, los tres les estaban esperando sentados en el sillón.

-Ya está todo, podemos irnos. -Informó el auror, y los cuatro salieron de allí; Kilian en los brazos de Harry.

[…]

Los días pasan lentos cuando tu corazón está hecho pedazos. Si bien es cierto que Tom nunca había sido el mismo desde que Potter había llegado a sus vidas, el cambio radical llegó después de aquella última reunión donde todas las máscaras habían sido retiradas: Tom nunca lo volvió a llamar, para ninguna cosa. Nada. Se podría decir que llevaba tiempo calentando la cama de su Señor y no poder seguir haciéndolo le irritaba mucho. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerse a la idea, pero no pensaba que fuera tan de repente.

Lamentablemente se había acostumbrado tanto a ello que terminó por enamorarse…, y de un imposible. Severus le había aconsejado -en más de una ocasión- que dejara los sentimientos a parte, pero nunca le escuchó. Ahora se tenía que atener a las consecuencias. Finalmente, cuando Tom lo volvió a llamar de nuevo, su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada: pensó que su Señor había vuelto a él, a necesitar su cuerpo, que algo había ocurrido con Potter y que éste no había sabido satisfacerle, pero no era así, nada más lejos de la realidad: le había encomendado una nueva misión, y su misión era extraña; Tom no quería que nadie más que no fuera él la hiciera y hasta hace poco no entendía muy bien el por qué, pero nada mejor que una buena investigación para subsanar las dudas…

Neville Longbottom, el otro auror amigo de Harry.

 _Amigo_. Estaba claro, sólo tenía que sumar dos más uno. Si Tom quería que él se encargara del auror personalmente, es porque no lo quería cerca de Harry. ¿Y qué mejor que utilizar a su doble para ello? Total, no era la primera vez. Ya había usado su cuerpo como reemplazo temporal, ¿por qué no utilizarlo como carnada para otro más y así quitarse del medio a un posible estorbo?

La mente de Tom funcionaba así, así que fue fácil llegar a esa conclusión rápidamente. Sólo tenía que evitar que el otro auror se interponga entre él y Potter, y para ello tenía que hacer lo que sea, cualquier cosa…

"- _Le gusta frecuentar el club nocturno The White Wyvern…, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_ ". Había dicho Él. Le causaba dolor hasta escucharlo, pero nada podía hacer, sólo prepararse para su nueva misión: mantener entretenido al tal Longbottom, el cual podría estar tan enamorado de Potter como él mismo lo estaba de Tom.

[…]

Si hay una cosa que odiaba Rodolphus Lestrange era salir del país, pero por Narcisa él haría lo que sea. Llevaba muchos años enamorado de aquella mujer, desde Hogwarts de hecho, pero, mientras él había puesto sus ojos en ella, ella se enamoraba perdidamente de su gran amigo Lucius, algo con lo que él simplemente no podía competir. El chico era el heredero de la familia Malfoy, poseería una gran fortuna y un poder incalculable… Él, sin embargo, no tenía nada. Vivió y creció en la calle hasta que Albus Dumbledore dio con él y lo instruyó como su pupilo junto a Tom y Severus. En pocas palabras: él no era más que un recogido que ni siquiera conocía a su propia familia ni sabía sus orígenes. Lo bueno de todo es que Lucius sabía de sus sentimientos y nunca le odio por ello, ni siquiera le prohibió su amistad con Narcisa -y eso lo agradeció mucho- pero, finalmente, vio conveniente el mantenerse alejado de los dos ya que, el dolor lo estaba matando.

Pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo cuando se enteró de la muerte del hombre.

En el mundo mágico el duelo solía durar al menos siete años, pero los encontró insuficiente para ella, que amaba profundamente a Lucius y hasta había engendrado un hijo con él. No podía llegar y simplemente pedirle una oportunidad, tenía que estar ahí, mostrarle su dolor y acompañarla en su sentimiento. Pasaron muchos años hasta que por fin se decidió y le pidió una oportunidad. Pero para eso, pidió consejo a Severus, habló con Draco y él no se negó a ello -pero tampoco lo aceptó abiertamente-. Narcisa, después de un tiempo donde estuvo meditando la propuesta, terminó por aceptarlo. Sabía que ella no amaría a otro hombre que no fuera Lucius, pero estar cerca de ella y demostrarle sus sentimientos era más que suficiente.

\- ¿En dónde demonios se ha metido Avery? -Preguntó Rodolphus a Narcisa.

La rubia sólo lo miró por dos segundos antes de seguir caminando.

\- ¿De verdad lo preguntas? -Rió sarcásticamente la mujer-. Debe de estar metido entre los pantalones de algún francés…, ya lo conoces.

El alto hombre bufó.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero ese maldito ninfómano* sabía perfectamente que esta noche íbamos a ir al Ministerio. -Terminó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

-Hablas como si tú no fueras un adicto al sexo, Rod -acosó la mujer, riendo entre dientes.

El hombre sonrió y alzó una ceja, petulante, descruzándose de brazos y aligerando el paso.

-Cómo no serlo con semejante amazona.

El hombre se mordió los labios y se puso detrás de la mujer, pegándose lo más posible a su trasero. Ella, al notar la gran erección del hombre, sonrió y siguió caminando.

-Vas a tener que esperar a que terminemos aquí, semental, ya hemos llegado. -Rodolphus bufó y miró la gran fachada del edificio donde se encontraban.

Se parecía al banco Gringotts, sólo que este edificio era más antiguo. Al lado de la puerta de hierro había un puestecito de bebidas calientes, cosa que era ilógica, ya que nadie pasaba por allí a semejante hora -no por nada eran las tres de la mañana-. La rubia frunció el ceño en disgusto, algo no cuadraba.

-Eso no debería estar ahí -habló la mujer, atrayendo al hombre detrás de un árbol cercano y escondiéndose tras él.

-Salgamos de aquí, esto me da mala espina -le cuchicheó Rodolphus a Narcisa en el oído izquierdo.

La mujer asintió quedamente.

-Sí, busquemos a Avery y vengamos otro día -susurró la mujer, pero justo cuando iba a tomar a Rodolphus del brazo y desaparecer con él, un hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ ***Sé que la palabra 'ninfómano' como tal no existe y que el término correcto sería 'sátiro'… pero no me gusta mucho esa palabra así que lo dejé así. Y, cuando vean el pronombre 'Él' en mayúscula, a la persona a la que me estoy refiriendo es Tom, por supuesto :)**_

 _ **¿Me extrañaron? ¡Este mes ha sido un completo caos y eso que ni siquiera a llegado la navidad! Madre miaaaa xD Bueno, Tormenta Eléctrica vuelve al ataque con este nuevo capítulo cargadito de cosas random xD La verdad es que estaba muy descolocada, no había dejado nada preparado antes de irme y me tuve que volver a leer toda la historia para poder continuarla con las notas que tengo escritas de cada capítulo; alv ó.Ó) No recordaba lo difícil que era esto, joder… Pero en fin, yo he vuelto, la historia ha vuelto y viene pisando fuerte… Así que necesito sus pronósticos para los siguientes capítulos y lo que creen que pasara!**_ _ **¿Wayne logrará distraer a Neville? ¿Se aliarán los dos para separar a Harry y a Tom? ¿O de plano se enamorarán el uno del otro?**_ _ **JAJAJAJ Ustedes deciden su destino, pero no sean malas/os.**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo la semana que viene…, y prepárense que viene con mucho hard y demasiada zuculenciaa e.e**_

 _ **Ahora sí, nos vemos en el próx cap.**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	13. La información

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** En este capítulo hay SEXO EXPLÍCITO ENTRE DOS PERSONAJES MASCULINOS, LENGUAJE SOEZ, ETC.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 13

« Información »

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¿Estás loco? -Susurró Rodolphus muy enfadado al recién llegado.

Avery, cuyos cabellos rubios estaban cubiertos de pequeñas capas de hielo y su piel blanca lucía más bien rosácea, sonrió con descaro y le guiñó un ojo al alto hombre, meneando su varita y deshaciendo el hechizo paralizante que le había enviado a Narcisa.

\- ¡Te voy a matar, maldito idiota! -Susurró la mujer con la respiración errática.

Avery volvió a reír.

\- ¡Shhhh! -Mandó a callar a la agitada rubia-. No pude evitarlo -rió por lo bajo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? -Preguntó Rodolphus con su ceño fruncido, receloso.

-El suficiente como para saber que no estaba ahí cuando vine -contestó el hombre, señalando al pequeño carrito de bebidas calientes que tenían en frente.

Los tres miraron en esa dirección. El puestecito era bastante pequeño. Recordaba mucho a las casetas de los mercadillos navideños, llenas de cosas por todas partes y con pequeñas luces de colores. Frente a la caseta, un hombre anciano miraba a ambos lados de la calle. Parecía esperar a alguien puesto que miraba con regularidad algo que tenía en la mano; un reloj, supusieron los tres.

-Es todo muy extraño -comentó Avery perdiendo la sonrisa.

Narcisa bufó y rodó los ojos.

-De eso mismo estábamos hablando nosotros cuando decidiste divertirte haciendo el imbécil.

\- ¿Nos largamos de aquí ya? -Preguntó Rodolphus con animosidad-. No podremos entrar si está ese ahí.

-Espera un momento, Roddie, parece que viene alguien. -Objetó Avery, mirando hacia otro lado.

Rodolphus giró su cuello imposiblemente y fulminó con la mirada al rubio.

-No me llames así, maldita sea -escupió el alto hombre.

\- ¡Queréis callaros los dos! -Ordenó Narcisa, mirando la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Un hombre con una gran gabardina se acercaba a paso rápido al anciano, le saludaba con un apretón de manos y empezaban a hablar entre los dos. El hombre tenía el aspecto de un empresario muggle, pero al ver que portaba un bastón que utilizaba como varita, supieron enseguida que era un mago.

-Illo ignoretur sonorus -susurró Narcisa.

El hechizo actuó de inmediato: las voces de los hombres se empezaron a escuchar como si estos estuvieran hablando en frente de ellos. Aquel era un hechizo creado precisamente para eso, para espiar conversaciones sin que los que hablaban se enteraran de nada; tenía un alcance más bien moderado, pero era muy eficaz.

-…cela aura lieu dans treize jours. Le patron n'est pas là mais ses ordres étaient clairs: nous devons continuer à recruter des gens en faveur de la cause.

El hombre de la gabardina terminó de hablar y sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un sobre. Extendiéndoselo al anciano, terminó:

-Jusqu'à nouvel ordre; la magie soit avec vous. -Terminó y dio media vuelta.

\- ¿Qué cojones han dicho? -Indagó Avery mirando ceñudo a la pareja.

\- ¿Dónde está tu maldito traductor? -Preguntó intrigado Rodolphus.

-No hablemos de eso ahora -murmuró el hombre desviando la mirada y girando su rostro; la cicatriz presente en su mejilla izquierda estaba acompañada de un rasguño pequeño pero aún así visible, rodeado por un color aún más rosáceo que su piel.

Rodolphus rió quedamente.

-El pichoncito se escapó de tus garras, ¿ehhh? Y de paso te dejó la mejilla más marcada, qué pena -habló irónicamente.

Avery lo fulminó con la mirada antes de mirar a Narcisa y buscar en ella la respuesta.

-Dijo que habrá una reunión en trece días y que el jefe dejó una orden clara, conseguir más aliados.

-Eso es muy extraño, ¿por qué elegirían un lugar, un día y una hora como esta? ¿Crees que puede haber una relación con lo que estamos investigando?

-Si eso fuera así, sería un golpe de suerte… -Respondió Narcisa intrigada.

-Pues hay que moverse rápido -dijo Rodolphus, acto seguido, envió un hechizo paralizante al anciano que, a estas alturas, ya se había quedado solo.

El rayo impactó en el hombre y el castaño salió corriendo hasta donde estaba éste, bajo la mirada desorbitada de Narcisa y Avery.

-Obscuro. -Susurró, y una cinta negra cubrió los ojos del anciano.

Mientras Narcisa y Avery salían de su asombro y corrían hasta donde estaba el otro, Rodolphus cogía el sobre de las manos del octogenario hombre.

-Duplicare. -Pronunció, y carta se duplicó.

Volvió a poner el sobre original en las manos del anciano y, mediante gestos, le indicó a los recién llegados que se fueran. Se colocó nuevamente tras el hombre y le quitó la venda de los ojos, acabando por borrarle la memoria después de finalizar el hechizo paralizador. Ocultándose así mismo con otro hechizo, se marchó de allí con la carta duplicada en los bolsillos.

Mientras el anciano parpadeaba lentamente, miró la carta en sus manos, la ocultó en uno de sus bolsillos, sacó su barita y dijo, apuntando hacia la pequeña caseta de golosinas:

-Finite incantatem*. -Y, como si fuera un espejismo, la caseta desapareció.

El anciano se marchó de allí apareciéndose y los tres esperaron unos pocos minutos más, después, se apresuraron a entrar en el edificio como estaba ideado en el plan original.

[…]

La prisión de Azkaban era un infierno, pero un infierno frío e impávido que podría matar lentamente a cualquier persona. Las celdas eran pequeñas, fácilmente podrías dormir cómodamente en un armario antes que allí. No había camas, el suelo era muy frio y la ropa no abrigaba nada. La comida apestaba y los malditos guardias podían desaparecer durante largas horas al día todos los días de la semana y, cuando se marchaban, dejaban libres a los dementores para que se comieran la poca humanidad que tenías dentro.

Pero ese era el caso de otros despojos humanos que estaban allí, no el de él.

Llevaba más de diez años en prisión y la poca sensibilidad que le quedaba desapareció con menos de un año de estar allí encerrado. Había cometido varios crímenes terribles, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de ellos; les dijo a todos que los volvería a repetir una y otra vez si lo dejaban salir vivo de allí, pero los magos no se toman en serio las amenazas hechas por un supuesto loco, y ahí estaba él, sintiendo cómo los grilletes se hacían cada vez más ligeros alrededor de sus manos.

Los pasillos de aquella prisión cada vez se hacían más y más grandes a medida que iba atravesándolos. Podía oír murmullos a su alrededor, los balbuceos de las cáscaras humanas que sólo podían sisear, pues sus almas habían sido arrancadas de sus cuerpos por los dementores. Las risas locas se oían cada vez más lejos y el ambiente se hacía cada vez menos pesado a medida que iba avanzando con los demás aurores que le rodeaban, mirándolo con asco, con repugnancia y aborrecimiento.

\- ¿Cuánto tardarás en volver aquí, _poderoso guerrero_? -Preguntó despectivamente un auror que estaba a sus espaldas; seguidamente, el reo rió desquiciadamente.

-Este guerrero seguirá haciendo de las suyas, pero nunca más volverá aquí. -Habló el desequilibrado hombre, suspirando distraídamente.

Uno de los guardas miró a un tercero y sonrió.

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso, ehh? -El guardia se acercó al criminal sigilosamente-. Cuando vuelvas a meter la pata, aquí estaremos nosotros para darte una buena bienvenida. -Terminó, empujando al hombre.

Este, débil, cayó al frio suelo sin cuidado alguno pero, meciendo la cabeza de lado a lado, rió, enloquecido:

-Cuando esté fuera, saludaré especialmente a vuestras familias personalmente, para que ellos me den la bienvenida desde el otro lado… -los dientes negros del hombre se hicieron más notorios a causa de una luz cercana que allí entraba.

Los guardias se miraron seriamente los unos a los otros.

-Bergson, quedan más de diez minutos para la salida…, démosle a este despojo un regalo de despedida. -Y, diciendo esto, el hombre sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia el preso que, al verla, sonrió-. Crucio.

Poco tiempo después y lejos, muy lejos de allí, en las orillas del mar que bañaba Lynton, dos hombres veían llegar un bote al embarcadero; era totalmente lúgubre y digno de algo tan escabroso como lo era Azkaban. Dentro, dos hombres iban uno a cada lado de un pequeño bulto negro que apenas si se movía. Los dos hombres se miraron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a desviar la vista hacia la embarcación.

El agresivo viento hacía oscilar los largos cabellos pelirrojos de los dos hombres, tanto, que un escalofrío los recorrió a los dos de arriba a bajo. Los últimos rayos de sol apenas calentaban. Casi era el atardecer y el frío marítimo no era muy agradable -a pesar de llevar dos capas, un abrigo y el hechizo calentador-. Caminaron los dos al mismo tiempo que el bote arribaba. Los dos guardias arrastraron sin ninguna compasión el bulto, que, fijándose más detalladamente, era un hombre con un manto negro alrededor de todo su demacrado cuerpo. Su cabello rojo poseía muchas canas y era extremadamente largo. Lejos de esa vaga descripción a simple vista, no veían nada más.

\- ¿Por qué han tardado tanto? Se han retrasado una hora entera. -Reprochó el pelirrojo mayor.

Los guardias sólo lo miraron antes de dejar caer al hombre al piso y darles la espalda a los tres, sonriendo.

-Armó un show antes de salir, tiene suerte de haber salido vivo de allí, los otros guardias casi se lo tiran a los dementores.

El pelirrojo más bajito los miró con rabia y desenfundó su varita en un abrir y cerrar de ojos pero, viendo que el más alto negaba con la cabeza y se agachaba para asistir al desfallecido, sólo los miro hasta que estos desaparecieron entre las nieblas del mar.

\- ¿Estás bien, hermano? -Preguntó el mayor.

-Tan bien que podría comer carne fresca ahora mismo. -Contestó el otro en un susurro ahogado, pero sonriendo; sangre brotaba de sus labios.

El mayor sólo rió mientras hacía aparecer vestiduras adecuadas para el hombre.

-Ya tendrás tiempo para comer carne fresca, ahora nos vamos a casa. -Y diciendo esto los tres desaparecieron de allí.

[…]

Hacía varios días que no veía a Harry, pero no por decisión propia, de hecho, supo por Anthony que él había pedido una semana de receso para atender unos asuntos personales, pero no le comentó a nadie nada acerca de ello y es obvio que nadie le prestó tanta atención como él. Harry nunca faltaba al trabajo o pedía recesos, de hecho, esta era la primera vez que había escuchado que él lo pidiera expresamente. Era muy trabajador y por más casos que le tocaban nunca ponía ninguna pega; es posible que se quejara de vez en cuando pero eso era algo que siempre pasaba en su grupo de amigos -era muy normal aprovechar algún que otro descanso para despotricar acerca de tal y cual caso difícil-.

Pero, con toda y sus ganas de correr y preguntar él mismo lo que pasaba, no lo hizo, aguantó y aguantó hasta que su curiosidad fue disminuyendo poco a poco. Tenía que acostumbrarse a ello, ya que ahora corría el rumor de que Harry Potter tenía pareja. No es que él fuera famoso o algo por el estilo, pero el auror era conocido en el departamento y su buen trabajo tenía cierta notoriedad, era muy limpio en su puesto y sus conductas eran intachables, él no tenía la culpa de que las otras personas tuvieran la lengua suelta.

Y más concretamente McLaggen, su compañero, y es que, al parecer, lo había visto en el callejón Diagon en compañía de un hombre joven y apuesto y se había encargado de divulgarlo en el departamento -cosa que a Harry no le importó lo más mínimo- pero al notar la curiosidad de la gente, él no desmintió ni afirmó nada; pero a él nadie tenía que corroborarle nada, él ya lo sabía: Harry sí estaba saliendo con alguien, cualquiera que lo conociera medianamente bien se daría cuenta.

Siguió caminando por las callejuelas oscuras del callejón Knockturn. El ambiente era muy húmedo y, al ser de noche, el vaho salía de su boca como si estuviera fumando una pipa. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio algo corretear por el suelo, y cuando miró, una rata de aspecto desagradable se metió por una alcantarilla cercana y desapareció de su vista. El auror siguió caminando como si nada hubiera pasado y tras dar varios pasos, escuchó un ruido proveniente de una de las callejuelas colindantes.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldito!

Él no estaba de servicio -al contrario, necesitaba relajarse y por ello iba camino al club nocturno- pero, a pesar de ello, no podía simplemente oír algo y hacer como si no hubiera escuchado nada, era un auror, tenía que estar siempre disponible para las personas que necesitaban ayuda. Suspiró con pesar antes de tomar su varita e ir directamente a la fuente del escándalo. Sigilosamente, asomó su cabeza y vio a dos tipos ensalzados en una pelea, o más bien, al más grande de ellos zarandear al más pequeño.

\- ¡Suéltame maldito cobarde! ¿Tu locura ha llegado tan lejos que hasta quieres pegarme? ¡Lárgate! -Gritó el más bajito.

Neville sólo podía ver la parte de atrás del cuerpo del más alto ya que, el otro, no se veía porque el más grande lo estaba tapando. El auror se dio la vuelta y recostó su cuerpo contra la pared antes de suspirar pesadamente:

"No tengo ganas de meterme en una pelea de pareja". Pensó, para después guardar su varita y dar media vuelta.

\- ¡¿Hasta esto has llegado, ehh, hasta vender tu cuerpo?! ¡¿Quieres vivir fácil?! ¡¿Tanto te gusta el dinero?! -La voz era pesada, gruesa, peligrosa y muy amenazante.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No sabes de lo que hablas! -Lloriqueó el más pequeño.

\- ¿Quieres ser presa fácil, ehh, quieres acostarte con cualquiera por dinero? ¿Quieres saber cómo es un verdadero hombre? Yo te enseñaré lo que es un hombre de verdad.

\- ¡Suéltame!

-Te doy tres segundos para que lo sueltes.

Neville, con el sigilo de un lince, había avanzado paso a paso hasta posicionarse detrás del grande hombre que, al notar el pinchazo de la varita en su cuello, se detuvo ipso facto.

\- ¿Por qué demonios la gente se mete donde no los llaman? ¿Quieres hacerte el héroe? -Gruñó el alto hombre, notando cómo la punta de la varita quemaba allí donde tocaba.

Con fuerza bruta, el tipo empujó al más pequeño y este cayó al piso; Neville agitó su varita lo más rápido que la acción le permitió y le envió un hechizo tan punzante que el gran hombre cayó al otro lado del callejón.

\- ¿Estás bi…? -Socorrió el auror al chico pero, al ver el rostro del más pequeño, se quedó completamente de piedra.

Dos segundos, sólo bastaron dos segundos para que Neville cayera encima del chico, inconsciente.

[…]

-Oye Amarok, ¿dónde está Fenrir? -Preguntó Draco al chico de largos cabellos grises.

Este miró hacia arriba un segundo, pensando.

-Mmmm, creo que está con Wayne, pero no estoy seguro. -Dudó.

-Nuestro Señor envió a Wayne a una misión y él le pidió ayuda a Fenrir con eso. -Comentó Emmeline, que pasaba por allí junto a Ernest Crouch-. No creo que tarde mucho, dijo que volvería en media hora.

\- ¿Os quedaréis aquí esta noche con nosotros? -Preguntó Amarok al rubio.

-Sí, todos estamos a la espera de nuevas noticias, no creo que sea bueno separarnos del grupo. -Respondió pensativo.

-Bien, le diré a Sev para que envíe a los elfos a preparar las habitaciones, esos malditos enanos no me hacen caso. -Y seguidamente se marchó de allí, entre las risas de los otros tres.

Amarok, Draco, Wayne y Emmeline, eran los más jóvenes del grupo. El rubio tenía veintidós años, Emmeline y Wayne -de la misma edad- sólo le llevaban dos a él y Amarok tenía veinte recién cumplidos. Sus respectivas parejas -al menos la de Amarok y él- estaban en el mismo círculo interno del Señor Oscuro y los dos eran mayores que ellos. Casi todos estaban ligados los unos a los otros y sólo Avery, Dolohov y Shacklebolt eran almas libres que no estaban atados a nadie en concreto.

Muchos de ellos vivían en la mansión ya que todas sus posesiones le fueron retiradas, varios pasaron a ser parias para la sociedad y otros simplemente tenían al menos un hogar, pero no era de su agrado estar y/o vivir solos en algún lugar retirado. La mansión del Señor Oscuro -al menos esta- era lo suficientemente grande para que más de cincuenta personas -más los sirvientes- vivieran en ella, por lo que había muchísimo espacio disponible y utilizaban las jerarquías para organizarse mejor. Era debido a eso que los elfos sólo obedecían a los más mayores y veteranos; tardaban mucho tiempo en acatar las órdenes de los más pequeños o acostumbrarse a ellas.

\- ¿Os quedaréis hasta que Cissy y todos los demás vuelvan? -Preguntó Emmeline al rubio; su voz era extremadamente delicada y dulzona.

-Es lo más posible… -Suspiró él-. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde, tengo que ir a casa a por varias cosas -se despidió, los otros dos asintieron y siguieron avanzando por el pasillo opuesto.

Draco caminó hasta llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la sala de desaparición, pero antes de girar la última esquina, escuchó ruidos en el corredor de al lado, por el que se iba la sala de reuniones. Con su curiosidad encerrada en lo más profundo de sí, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su destino, no le gustaba meterse en problemas por estar husmeando donde no debía…, pero, si hubiera avanzado un poco más, hubiera visto cómo un cuerpo se abalanzaba encima de otro buscando un beso desenfrenado.

\- ¡Tom! -Prácticamente chilló Harry-. ¡Aquí no, pueden vernos! -Habló, mientras intentaba parar las manos del Señor Oscuro que iban camino a su trasero.

\- ¿Y qué? -Respondió el mayor, llenando de besos húmedos la barbilla del otro.

-Que eso… Ahhh…, no está, ughh…, bien.

Harry no podía negarlo, pero se estaba derritiendo con los roces del hombre. Las manos del Señor Oscuro eran hábiles y sabían dónde se encontraban los puntos débiles, puntos que a Harry volvía loco de placer; tardaría siglos en acostumbrarse a la pasión desenfrenada de ese hombre en lo que al sexo se refería.

-Tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo. -Sonrió libidinosamente mientras seguía toqueteando.

\- ¡Tom! -Harry estaba más que rojo.

El hombre suspiró derrotado:

-Está bien…, entra. -Gruñó, abriendo la puerta contigua con el simple movimiento de su mano.

-Ejem. -Harry rezongó, arreglando sus ropas mientras giraba la cara lleno de vergüenza.

Tom mordió sus labios mientras se fijaba en el trasero respingón del más pequeño moverse hasta la puerta. Miró a cada lado del pasillo y procedió a entrar después que él, selló la puerta con cuanto encantamiento pudo recordar y volvió a fijarse en el cuerpo del auror. Harry estaba de espaldas a él, ocultando su cara todavía roja y mirando desinteresadamente la gran mesa de reuniones.

\- ¿Has resuelto todos tus asuntos? -Preguntó el mayor, avanzando hasta posicionarse detrás del moreno y restregar su gran erección en su trasero.

Harry suspiró quedamente mientras sentía el gran miembro del hombre tras suyo, derritiéndose ante los mordiscos que le daba el otro en el cuello.

-No. -Susurró, dejando que Tom hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

-Así que no te tendré hasta pasados varios días más, ¿umm?

El hombre le dio la vuelta bruscamente a Harry e hizo que se sentara encima de la mesa; éste sólo dejó escapar un jadeo repentino.

-Probablemente. -El auror alzó una ceja desafiante, mientras desabrochaba los botones de la camisa de Riddle y tocaba sus amplios pectorales desinteresadamente.

Tom sólo lo miró fijamente por varios segundos antes de tomar esos labios que lo volvían loco. Harry tenía un aspecto bastante desalineado. Sus cabellos seguían tan revoltosos como siempre, pero su cara dejaba notar la ofuscación del momento y su ropa no estaba mejor que digamos. Besó a Harry con fervor y lujuria mientras lo iba desvistiendo poco a poco. Se sentía como si los años de aquella silenciosa obsesión que tenía por el joven de ojos verdes no hubieran existido. Haber poseído finalmente aquel cuerpo era la culminación de todo, y su deseo no disminuyó en cuanto por fin tuvo su cuerpo: de Harry siempre quería más. Quería probar hasta dónde llegaba su límite, darse cuenta de lo que él podía hacer más allá de todo.

Harry lo tomó del cuello y lo acercó más a él, todo su cuerpo crispado en el placer, y él sintió que se ponía más duro a ser posible. Sonrió cuando el auror jadeó en busca de oxígeno y volvió a sonreír más cuando, haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta el pezón izquierdo, escuchó los gemidos del pelinegro.

-Ahhh… Tom. -Jadeó, llevando su mano hasta el cabello suave del hombre y apretándolo entre sus dedos.

El Señor Oscuro no dejó de chupar hasta que toda aquella área rosácea se volvió completamente roja y sensible bajo su tacto. Sentía que debía marcarlo, que debía dejar una huella que dijera a gritos su nombre, pero no era necesario, Harry sólo era de él. Con sus manos desabrochó su pantalón y fue bajando lentamente hasta donde quería llegar.

-No… -susurró Harry- e…, estoy muy sensible…, Tom -jadeó.

El mayor sólo sonrió más y siguió hacia abajo sin hacerle el menor caso, tomó la erección palpitante del auror y la metió en su boca, degustando con sumo placer el líquido preseminal que se escapaba.

\- ¡Ahhhh! -Chilló Harry oprimiendo sus ojos con fuerza.

El hombre sólo chupaba a consciencia mientras el pelinegro se remeneaba de placer.

-Tom…, voy a…

-Vamos, Harry, vente para mí -farfulló el hombre en un susurro mortalmente sádico.

\- ¡Joder! ¡Ahhh!

Con un gran gemido, el auror se estremeció y se removió, provocando que Tom se echara hacia atrás inconscientemente; Harry eyaculó, su semen saliendo despedido en borbotones y terminando despatarrado en la mesa sin cuidado alguno. Respirando agitadamente, el pelinegro alzó un poco la cabeza desde su posición y vio el desastre que había hecho: todo su semen estaba esparcido en el pecho del hombre. Rojo de la vergüenza, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y fue a limpiarlo pero, cuando se disponía a ello, Tom tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Mira lo que has hecho… -susurró, y lejos de sentirlo enfadado, Harry lo notó más excitado- vas a tener que limpiarlo…, con tu lengua -la polla del auror dio un salto de excitación y juró que a Él le había pasado lo mismo.

Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, pero con una sonrisa libidinosa, Tom echó atrás su gran silla y se sentó en ella, colocando sus manos en el reposabrazos del asiento. Harry caminó lentamente hasta colocarse entre sus piernas y se dispuso a lamer toda aquella superficie en donde su semen estaba. El Señor Oscuro, por otro lado, no creía que todo aquello lo seguía poniendo más duro, pero se equivocaba, su dolorosa erección daba un brinco cada vez que Harry gemía.

-Mmmm -gimoteaba Harry cuando lamía los pectorales fornidos del hombre, siguiendo el camino hacia abajo, se arrodilló, desabrochó el pantalón del otro y liberó su gran miembro; este palpitó bajo su mano y, dando un último vistazo a Tom, empezó a chupar y absorber con absoluta devoción.

-Hhmm. -Gruñó el hombre.

A lo largo de su vida, Tom Riddle había recibido placer de todo tipo de personas que estaban dispuestas a ofrecérselo, desde la época de su adolescencia, hasta hace apenas unos meses, pero el placer que Harry le daba era simplemente indescriptible. El chico lamía a consciencia, chupaba con ganas y absorbía con gula, como si estuviera sediento de más. Prácticamente se maldijo a sí mismo por cerrar los ojos una milésima de segundo después de que el auror empezara; el placer visual que eso le provocaba era infinitamente mejor y casi maldijo a la persona que había poseído el cuerpo del moreno antes que él. Pero eso ahora no le interesaba, ahora él era suyo y no importaba cuantas veces se lo repetía a sí mismo.

-Hhmm. -Otro gruñido animal salió de la boca del hombre.

Quería correrse, tenía claro que quería correrse, pero en el interior de Harry, no en su boca. Tomando su alborotado pelo en sus manos, tiró de él, no con fuerza, pero si con la suficiente para que el chico parara.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tom, no te gus…?

-Shhh. -Mandó a callar-. Ven aquí. -Y le besó nuevamente.

Harry sonrió dentro del beso y juró que Tom hizo lo mismo. Se sentó a horcajadas del hombre, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y restregó su entrada contra el miembro del Señor Oscuro. Lanzando un hechizo de lubricación, metió dos dedos y el auror se empujó contra ellos con avidez.

-Mételo, Tom -suspiró el moreno- déjate de rodeos y lléname -suplicó.

El hombre removió sus dedos y lo miró sonriendo. Harry, sabiendo lo que el hombre quería, se empaló él mismo con el grueso miembro.

-Ahhhhh. -Gimieron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Tom se levantó cargando a Harry y, llevándolo nuevamente hasta la mesa -con su miembro todavía dentro- lo colocó encima y empezó a moverse dentro y fuera de él. A cada pequeño movimiento, el auror se volvía una masa jadeante.

-Siiiii… -Sollozó el moreno.

Tom no podía aguantar mucho, llevaba días esperando poder estar dentro del auror y ya se volvía loco por tenerlo. Tumbó a Harry en la mesa y alzó una de sus piernas por su hombro; los dos vieron el cielo.

-Ahhh. ¡Siii! Ahí, justo ahí. -Lloriqueó-. ¡Más fuerte, Tom! ¡Más!

El Señor Oscuro concentró todas sus fuerzas en ese punto y, estando casi al límite, empezó a bombear la erección de Harry, que ya goteaba líquido preseminal, incluso más que antes.

-Joder. -Gruñó el mayor.

-Ya…, casi. -Susurró el moreno, sudor corriendo por todo su pecho.

-Ha…, Harry.

\- ¡Ahhhhh! -Gritó el pelinegro.

Su semilla salió y su propio abdomen se llenó de aquel espeso líquido blanco. Tom volvió a gruñir por la estrechez que repentinamente lo absorbió y se corrió dentro, suspirando erráticamente y abalanzándose contra la boca del moreno que jadeaba tratando de calmar su respiración. Estuvieron unos segundos besándose, hasta que el hombre empezó a bajar por su garganta, dando mordiscos y besando la piel sudorosa. Siguió por los pectorales de Harry hasta llegar a su estómago -donde el semen del auror reposaba- y limpió todo con su lengua, tragando el espeso pero dulce líquido.

\- ¿Tom? -El moreno todavía respiraba bruscamente, tratando de calmar su respiración.

Recibió otro gruñido como respuesta y sonrió, alzando el rostro del hombre y buscando nuevamente sus labios, saboreando su propio sabor en la boca de Tom.

-No vuelvas a desaparecer durante varios días sin decir cuando vuelves. -Su voz salió calmada y Harry notó en ella preocupación, a pesar de que Él también estaba tratando de calmar su respiración.

-No sabía que iba a tardar tanto, no lo volveré a hacer -sonrió, totalmente agotado.

Los dos se levantaron y, con un movimiento de manos de Tom, sus ropas quedaron intactas.

\- ¿Qué pudiste averiguar? -Preguntó el hombre ya serio y calmado, volviéndose a sentar en su silla y dejando a Harry cómodo encima de la mesa.

-En realidad, nada. El orfanato _San Credence de Griffin_ no existe y no hay un nombre remotamente parecido a ese en todo el país -suspiró Harry, derrotado-, puede ser que a los niños los mantuvieran allí diciéndoles que aquello era un orfanato, o quizás lo sea, pero no en el sentido real de la palabra.

-Explícate. -Inquirió Tom.

-Puede ser que a los niños les hayan dicho que así se llamaba el lugar pero en realidad no fuera así… Al fin y al cabo, cuando me introduje en las memorias de Gudgeon, no vi el orfanato en sí, sólo lo vi a él aceptando al niño como pago a una deuda y a un hombre desconocido.

-Y meterte en los recuerdos de Kilian podría ser…

-Catastrófico -interrumpió Harry- al borrarle la memoria e implarle nuevos recuerdos…

-Podrías alterarlo -interrumpió Él y Harry asintió.

-Sólo es un niño… Si me meto en sus recuerdos puedo llegar a romper los dos hechizos que puse en él y volverlo loco… Tiene que haber otra manera. -Suspiró.

\- ¿Dices que Gudgeon lo recibió como pago por una deuda? -El hombre esperó a que Harry asintiera-. Entonces tiene que haber algo en su casa, algo que indique cuánto le debían y por qué. Sabemos que al maldito le gustaba traficar con pociones… Puedes sacar algo en limpio de allí.

El auror asintió muy complacido por la idea.

-Puede funcionar. -Susurró, llevándose la mano a la barbilla, pensado.

-Claro que…, necesitarás ayuda.

Harry negó efusivamente.

-No, fui yo el que me propuse hacerme cargo de esto, no quiero que otros niños sufran lo que le pasó a Kilian… Y tampoco me agradaría que nadie supiera eso, con que tú y yo lo sepamos es suficiente. -Se levantó, paseando alrededor de la sala, un poco ofuscado.

-Entiendo tu punto, Harry -medió- pero debes entender que podrías tardar mucho tiempo en encontrar algo, y que además estamos hablando de posibles profesionales que no le temen a nada.

El moreno se paró de golpe, suspirando pesadamente. Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, justo en frente de Tom.

-Tienes razón…

-La tengo -sonrió el hombre, levantándose y acercándose al auror.

Harry alzó su rostro a medida que el hombre se acercaba y recibió un tierno beso.

-Por eso, yo mismo te ayudaré. -Dijo, sonriendo.

El moreno frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme, Tom? Recuerda que tienes una organización que llevar y también esperamos respuestas acerca de Tadeus H. Munch… Hay muchas cosas por hacer y lógicamente no se harán solas.

-Ciertamente… Pero no es esa la ayuda a la que me refiero. -El Señor Oscuro nunca quitó su sonrisa.

\- ¿Entonces? -Harry lo miró con muchísima curiosidad.

\- ¿Confías en mí, Harry Potter? -Preguntó Él y el auror asintió sin pensárselo dos veces.

[...]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ ***Realmente no sé si se diga Finite Incantatem en francés pero lo dejé así por flojera… xD**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	14. Condenas del pasado

**REVISADO Y CORREGIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** Se describen escenas de VIOLACIÓN Y ABUSO INFANTIL. Ruego discreción.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 14

« Condenas del pasado »

La desvencijada puerta se cerró lentamente y el chirrío que arrojó el hierro oxidado de las bisagras sonó fantasmal, antinatural. El espacio a la vista era francamente desolador; sólo había un viejo colchón en el suelo -mugriento y asqueroso- donde una niña rubia lloraba en posición fetal. A su lado, y sentado en una silla de madera, un hombre pelirrojo y apuesto la observaba con ojos hambrientos y desorbitados. Avanzó lentamente y miró al tipo a los ojos antes de agacharse delante de aquel colchón y tocar los suaves cabellos rubios de la niña.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? -Preguntó suavemente; la pequeña alzó su cabecita y lo miró.

Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules en un fondo profundamente rojo por las lágrimas. Sus cabellos rubios estaban pegados a su cara; sudor bañando toda su frente. Un arañazo surcaba su mejilla derecha y pequeñas gotas de sangre corrían por ella. Su piel blanca estaba rosácea y tiritaba e hipaba un poco. Sus ropitas eran sencillas pero bonitas, con algún que otro rastro de lodo y tierra.

-Me…, me duele. -Lloró la niña, señalándose el arañazo mientras sus manos temblaban.

Su miembro dio un salto de excitación y rogó porque ella dejara de hacer eso; no soportaba que un niño se mostrara débil ante él, eso lo hacía ponerse muy, muy duro. Sólo de pensar que su miembro sería aplastado en aquella cavidad virginal era abrumador. Se mordió los labios intensamente hasta el punto de notar que su propia sangre salía y sólo así pudo calmar un poco su sed.

\- ¿Este hombre malo te ha hecho daño, pequeña? -Preguntó, señalando al pelirrojo que permanecía sentado con aquella sonrisa en el rostro.

La niña lo miró y afirmó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Me…, me hizo pupa en mi carita -ella sollozó más, muy ajena a lo que eso provocaba en el individuo.

-Tranquila… -Consoló él, pasando su mano por el rostro de la pequeña muy lentamente.

-Quiero ir a casa -hipó.

-Oh…, claro que irás a casa, pequeña -los lloriqueos de la niña se dejaron de escuchar y el hombre cambió ligeramente su postura- pronto estarás con tus familiares, pero antes tienes que dormir un poco, no tardarán en llegar.

\- ¿De verdad? -Preguntó la niña, esperanzada.

-Por su puesto… ¿Ves eso que tengo aquí? -Esperó a que ella asintiera para poder continuar-. Es una varita mágica, con ella puedo hacer cosas increíbles, ¿quieres verlo? -La niña asintió nuevamente, su carita transformada en una de curiosidad total-. Transmutare lectus.

El colchón donde estaba la niña se transformó en uno más amplio, esponjoso y limpio; ella se quedó completamente boquiabierta y miró con ojos brillosos la barita de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?

-Es un secreto… ¿Lo guardarás? -Preguntó él sonriendo; la niña asintió-. Bien, ahora ve a dormir, mañana vendrán tus padres.

La pequeña rubia asintió con una semi sonrisa y se metió bajo las sábanas, sólo bastaron cinco minutos para que finalmente se durmiera. El hombre de la silla observó al otro mientras éste -a su vez- miraba la figura de la niña bajo las sábanas; se mordió los labios y empezó a quitarse los pantalones.

El otro no perdió detalle de esto y empezó a bajarse los suyos también, dando dos cortos pasos hasta donde estaba él y, finalmente, besándolo con intensidad. Sacó su miembro pero no lo estimuló ya que éste estaba duro como una roca. Tomó la polla del otro junto con la suya y los acarició a ambos mientras lo seguía besando. Cada uno gimió en la boca del otro hasta que el primero le dio un leve empujón al recién llegado:

-Hazlo, hazlo ya. -Ordenó.

El hombre asintió con una sonrisa sádica antes de darse la vuelta y abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo de la niña que, despertándose repentinamente, chilló y se retorció con fuerza debajo del individuo. El otro tipo volvió a sentarse en la silla y empezó a acariciarse el miembro mientras veía todo aquel espectáculo.

La pequeña niña sólo vociferaba y gritaba, lagrimones espesos salían de sus ojos mientras el hombre entraba y salía de ella sin cesar.

\- ¡SI! ¡GRITA! ¡GRITA MÁS! -Bramó el hombre por encima de los alaridos de dolor de la niña.

El otro seguía masturbándose mientras veía con ojos excitados aquella escena tan erótica para él.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Despierta maldita mocosa! -Vociferó mientras veía que la niña perdía el sentido y se desmayaba.

Le dio un par de golpes en la cara pero ella no despertó, así que tomó su varita y la reanimó. Sonrió con deleite cuando nuevos gritos llenaron el aire y sintió tocar el cielo cuando un placer inmenso lo recorrió súbitamente. La niña -con la garganta ya desgarrada- sintió un gran peso en su cuello y paró de retorcerse, encontrándose más y más débil a medida que el agarre aumentaba.

Mientras el tipo vaciaba toda su simiente dentro del cuerpo de la pequeña, ésta perdía la vida muy lentamente; sus ojos ya rojos se viraron imposiblemente, su cara -también roja- se tornó púrpura y, con un último intento por respirar sin conseguirlo, la pequeña cayó inerte mientras el hombre exhalaba erráticamente.

El otro, en cambio, encontró su liberación sexual cuando su compañero se levantó -todavía con restos de sangre y fluidos en su entrepierna- y la restregó nuevamente contra su polla. Besó al hombre y, por fin, después de unos tortuosos minutos, logró venirse en sus manos.

Gideon Prewett salió del pensadero con una sonrisa ladina, terrorífica. Había perdido muchas de sus hermosas memorias en Azkaban pero ahora -y gracias a su hermano Fabian- las había recuperado todas. Se echó en el primer sillón que encontró y siguió sonriendo, mordiéndose los labios y virando sus ojos de forma extraña.

\- ¿Ya las has visto todas? -Preguntaron, él giró su rostro.

Su hermano gemelo Fabian se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación, mirándolo inquisitivamente. El hombre conservaba aquella belleza que alguna vez él mismo tuvo, pero que perdió en aquel tenebroso lugar; pero eso no era nada que unas semanas de buena alimentación y pociones no pudieran arreglar.

-Si… -Contestó él con un suspiro-. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

-No deberías preocuparte ahora por eso, tienes que recuperarte primero.

-Sé que has manejado todo bien desde que me fui…, sólo te estoy preguntando _cómo va la cosa_. -Habló el hombre calmadamente.

Fabian miró a su hermano por unos segundos: todos sus cabellos blancos habían desaparecido en cuanto le dieron la poción para devolver el color rojizo a su pelo; el hombre aborrecía las canas, decía que le hacían sentir muy viejo -a pesar de tener tan sólo cuarenta y siete años- pero eso era algo que ni a él mismo le agradaba. Todas las heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro, y alimentarse bien era lo único que le faltaba para volver a ser el mismo de antes.

-Durante todos estos años todo ha ido bien… -Comentó Fabian, suspirando quedamente.

\- ¿Pero?

-En estas últimas semanas…, no tanto -el hombre avanzó en la habitación y se sentó en una silla al lado de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué ha sucedido? -Preguntó, poniéndose más cómodo en el sillón.

-Una de nuestras cosechas se terminó perdiendo…, y como no pudimos pagarle al proveedor principal, tuvimos que hacerle un regalo a cambio.

-Me imagino que le terminó gustando. -Sonrió Gideon, su hermano dudó un poco.

-Al principio creímos eso…, pero el tipo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno…

Gideon borró su sonrisa y observó largo y tendido al otro pelirrojo.

\- ¿Así sin más?

-Indagamos en todos los lugares que se nos ocurrió, pero nada, simplemente desapareció.

\- ¿Y…, el regalo? -Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Eso ya es otra cosa. -El hombre se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la chimenea-. Gracias al localizador que les ponemos, pudimos ver que estaba en algún lugar cercano a Londres, pero no hace mucho tiempo que dejó de funcionar.

\- ¿Lograste dar con algo antes de que el rastro desapareciera completamente? -Preguntó.

-Me temo que no, hermano, sólo tengo a una persona tras él porque la producción de este trimestre está en marcha y no quiero que pase lo mismo que el trimestre anterior. -Dijo, dándose la vuelta y mirando nuevamente al hombre.

-Haz hecho bien, pero sabes que no podemos permitirnos que un solo cabo quede suelto…, ya has visto cómo lo pagué yo…

-Lo sé -asintió- ocho años en Azkaban no se olvidan fácilmente… Todo este tiempo sin ti…, han sido muy duros para mí.

Gideon miró los ojos azules de su hermano y, pasándose la mano por el largo cabello, le preguntó:

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba el _regalito_?

-Kilian Miller O'Brien.

- _Kilian_. -Habló, como si estuviera saboreando el nombre del pequeño-. Hay que dar con él.

[…]

Respiró suavemente; notó que todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero más la cabeza que otra cosa. Arrugó el entrecejo y frunció sus ojos aún sin abrirlos, el dolor era especialmente fuerte en la base del cráneo, justo en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Giró su cuello tratando de recolocar su postura ya que se sentía muy incómodo, pero sintió unas suaves manos tocar su rostro y una voz en eco que le decía algo, pero él no entendía lo que le era. Haciendo memoria, intentó recordar lo que había pasado punto por punto antes de sentir aquel dolor y, agitado, abrió los ojos velozmente a la par que se movía.

La imagen que lo recibió fue impactante, igual de impactante que la última que vieron sus ojos antes de cerrarse. Un chico muy apuesto, de intensos ojos verde oliva claro, cabellos oscuros y rizados, tez ligeramente tostada y rasgos afeminados, lo miraba preocupadamente a la vez que lo tomaba de su pómulo y pecho para evitar que se moviera.

-Tranquilo, no te muevas -susurró el chico con una voz clara y armoniosa.

Pero él siguió removiéndose inquieto. El dolor había pasado a segundo plano; no podía quitar la vista del rostro de aquel joven que lo miraba con preocupación y, por qué no, un poco de recelo.

-Basta, sólo te harás daño a ti mismo. -Instó.

Como si aquellas últimas palabras le hicieran entrar en razón, dejó de moverse, pero su respiración siguió un tanto agitada.

-Lamento no haber podido traer algún sanador, pero como comprenderás…, ellos no entran aquí y mis conocimientos de medimagia son prácticamente nulos -sonrió, sus dientes perfectamente blancos y bien cuidados- he enviado a alguien para que te consiguiera una poción para el dolor, pero no tenía ni un knut… -El joven se levantó lentamente de la cama y caminó hasta una silla cercana, tomando algo que había en ella antes de sentarse.

Él, a pesar del dolor, logró mirar el lugar donde estaba y reconoció el habitáculo. Era extremadamente parecido a las habitaciones en las que él terminaba cuando compraba los servicios de los chicos en el club nocturno; llevaba semanas enteras yendo ahí y el patrón en todas las habitaciones se repetía: luces de neón de color rojo -aunque podías cambiarlas a tu gusto y ajustar el nivel de intensidad-, cojines por todas partes, alfombras que no dejaban ver ni un solo pedacito de suelo y lo más importante, camas extensas en las que podían revolcarse sin temor a caerse.

-Tuve que coger de tu cartera, espero que no te importe… -Él lo miró sin decir una palabra-. Realmente no se como un auror como tu terminó en un sitio como este, pero no deberías venir por aquí, Neville Longbottom… -El chico habló despacio, como si pensara muy bien antes de decir cada palabra.

Neville se removió y miró por todos lados, sus manos palpaban en todas direcciones en busca de algo.

-Tu varita está aquí, si eso es lo que buscas -dijo, removiendo la oscura varita de cerezo entre sus manos.

-Dámela -la primera palabra de Neville, desde que se había despertado, salió amenazante, algo que hizo que el chico lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

El auror era bastante atractivo. Sus ojos azules y brillantes eran muy penetrantes. Su cabello castaño liso poseía un brillo intenso, pero nada grasoso. Su rostro era muy afable además de interesante y su cuerpo estaba lleno de músculos por todas partes. Aquello no lo hacía parecer rudo ni mucho menos, le sentaban muy bien con el tamaño de su cuerpo, ya que era muy alto.

-Tranquilo, no tengo intención de decírselo a nadie ni mucho menos… -Comentó, levantándose de la silla y volviéndose a acercar a la cama, sentándose en el borde, al lado del auror, y devolviéndole la varita-. Gracias por ayudarme allí atrás -susurró, llevando su mano hasta la cabeza de Neville, tocando suavemente sus cabellos.

-No creo que haya sido de mucha ayuda -respondió, cerrando los ojos a medida que el chico tocaba.

-No pienso igual, si no hubiera sido por ti… -Dijo, retirando su mano.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Neville, intrigado.

-Cuando intentaste socorrerme te golpeó con un tubo, te desmayaste al instante… Levanta la cabeza. -Pidió, y el auror, con un poco de dolor, así lo hizo.

El desconocido chico tomó la toalla -un poco ensangrentada- que tenía éste bajo su cabeza y la reemplazó por otra húmeda y limpia; Neville hizo una mueca de dolor pero suspiró aliviado cuando su cabeza volvió a tocar la almohada.

-El sangrado se está deteniendo. -Susurró conforme.

Se escuchó cómo tocaban la puerta y el chico se levantó rápidamente a abrir. Ésta quedaba fuera del ángulo de vista de Neville así que no pudo ver quién era. Se escuchó un 'gracias' y la puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Espero que con esto sea suficiente… Lo siento, no me atreví a cogerte más dinero de tu cartera. -El chico se acercó con un vial cuyo contenido era anaranjado-. Es poción para el dolor, espero que te mejore lo suficiente hasta que puedas ir con un sanador.

Neville negó con la cabeza y alzó su mano, tomó el vial y de un trago se lo bebió. Cerró sus ojos y esperó dos segundos; la poción hizo efecto de inmediato. Con el dolor en otro plano pudo moverse libremente, así que no perdió tiempo y se recostó del cabecero, sentándose completamente en la cama. Agarró fuertemente su varita y la puso en su cabeza, justo donde sentía el cosquilleo de la herida:

-Tergeo -toda la sangre coagulada y reseca se limpió al instante-. Episkey -el joven observó el corte mientras éste se cerraba, sin dejar una sola marca mínima.

-Impresionante, desconocía esta faceta de los aurores -sonrió el joven.

-En este trabajo tienes que aprender de todo si quieres sobrevivir -rió por primera vez Neville.

-Bueno, me alegro de que ya estés bien…, pero yo tengo que ir a trabajar si no quiero que me despidan antes de empezar siquiera mi trabajo -el chico se levantó de la cama y dio media vuelta.

-Espera -lo detuvo Neville-. ¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, levantándose de la amplia cama y caminando hasta donde estaba el chico.

A simple vista, las semejanzas que tenía él con Harry eran muchas, pero una vez que la vista se acostumbraba, se podía diferenciar a los dos perfectamente.

El chico delante de él era más bajito que Harry -sólo unos centímetros- y por lo tanto, mucho más bajo que él. Su cuerpo era más delgaducho que el de su amigo y hasta su personalidad era diferente; obviamente, no lo conocía tanto como conocía a Harry como para hacer comparaciones de personalidades pero podía notarse a simple vista.

-Sí, por supuesto, no creo que me despidan, me… -habló, pero el auror lo interrumpió.

-No me refiero a eso -negó.

-Ahh… Sí, estoy bien… Espero que ese nunca más vuelva a aparecer por aquí, eso es todo -Neville asintió conforme, pero siguió mirando al muchacho-. Ésta es mi habitación y hoy es mi primer turno así que no creo que la utilice, puedes quedarte descansando aquí si quieres.

\- ¿Perdón? -El auror frunció el ceño-. Tengo entendido que cada trabajador tiene su propia habitación asignada, ¿cómo es que no la utilizarás? No comprendo.

El chico sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-Sí…, bueno…, es que no vengo a trabajar de lo que piensas…, sólo soy un camarero, me ofrecieron esta habitación hasta que pueda conseguirme un sitio donde vivir, eso es todo. -Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta, dejando a Neville con la boca abierta.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No quería decir eso! -Chilló, caminando deprisa a través de los largos pasillos, detrás de aquel joven; éste siguió avanzando sin girarse-. ¡Al menos dime tu nombre!

El chico giró un poco la cabeza y lo miró, todavía sonriendo:

\- ¡Wayne! -Y desapareció por una esquina.

[…]

Tom miró a Harry silenciosamente antes de hablar:

\- ¿Puedes recordar aquel día de la segunda prueba? -Preguntó, el pelinegro asintió-. Desde antes, desde mucho antes vengo analizando todos tus movimientos, Harry. -El susodicho lo miro extrañado.

\- ¿Por qué? Ya sabía que me querías en tus filas pero… ¿por qué seguirme?

-Esa no es la pregunta correcta -sonrió, volviéndose a sentar en su amplia silla y haciendo que el auror se siente en la de al lado.

Harry siguió sin comprender hasta que, transformando su cara en una de absoluta perplejidad, dijo:

-Aquella noche pudiste ver todo lo que hacía… -Habló en un susurro ahogado-. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible si allí no había nadie? Porque no había no había nadie, ¿verdad, Tom?

El hombre denegó, complacido.

-Harry… Has visto con tus propios ojos en lo que me transformo cuando estoy con la apariencia del Señor Oscuro -el auror asintió- esa no es una gran destreza, es muy fácil conseguirlo con un poco de dominación…

Seguidamente, el hombre alzó su mano izquierda y esta se volvió pétrea y blanquecina, sus uñas se deformaron y crecieron haciéndose oscuras y -por qué no decirlo- repulsivas a la vista.

-Se logra combinando tu forma animaga…, con tu forma humana -la mano cambió nuevamente y todo aquello desapareció poco a poco, volviendo a su físico normal- ahora me gustaría preguntarte algo… ¿crees que puedo dominar la lengua pársel sólo porque mi forma animaga es una serpiente?

Harry dudó, así que prefirió no contestar.

-El poder que me da esta habilidad es…, extraordinario, hablar con las serpientes es solo una de tantas.

\- ¿Tienes otras habilidades aparte de hablar pársel? -Preguntó Harry, intrigado.

Tom asintió.

-Mis sentidos, mi alimentación…, hasta mis órganos internos son un poco diferentes a lo de los demás. Poseo una fuerza que va más allá de mi propia resistencia física; me desplazo rápidamente y sin apenas ser oído; puedo respirar debajo del agua sin un solo hechizo que lo haga por mí; hago que mis extremidades crezcan si son extirpadas; veo en la oscuridad y detecto cualquier movimiento, hasta estando completamente dormido o inconsciente.

Harry estaba francamente impresionado. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, sus ojos bien abiertos dejaban ver el color verde esmeralda incluso más intenso. Por su cabeza pasaban un montón de pensamientos que se podían leer perfectamente en aquella mirada.

-Eso es sólo en lo que se refiere a mi cuerpo; con mi magia, esta habilidad hace maravillas… -Tom Riddle sonrió por unos segundos y cerró sus ojos escarlatas.

El oxígeno se volvió un poco pesado, espeluznante. Las lámparas con tenues luces que habían en cada esquina se apagaron, volviendo el lugar en una inmensa oscuridad. Harry respiró hondo, parecía que todo el lugar se quedaba sin aire el cual respirar.

\- ¿Tom? -Preguntó el auror al hombre, buscando su mano en la oscuridad.

No es que Harry tuviera miedo -él sabía que el hombre nunca le haría nada- pero la situación era muy conminatoria; sus propias entrañas gruñían de malestar y su bello se crispaba. Por otro lado, aquel poder era inmenso, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero podía sentirlo hasta en el último pedacito de su piel. De pronto, sintió algo arrastrarse por entre sus piernas y se sobresaltó ligeramente. El ambiente cambió en un segundo y todo volvió a la normalidad pero con una pequeña excepción: Nagini estaba en el regazo de Tom.

-…Tengo una capacidad mágica tan grande que puedo convocar toda cosa que esté ligada a mí…, y a cualquier distancia -dijo- y por último…, digamos que mis niveles de concentración permiten enviar una parte consciente de mí mismo a otro lugar… Es como si una parte de mi propia consciencia se materializara en el lugar allí donde quiero que vaya, pero mi cuerpo sigue estando en el mismo sitio y plenamente consciente de las cosas que suceden allí. -Habló el hombre calmadamente, acariciando a la ofidia con templanza sin despegar sus ojos rojos de ella.

Harry estaba francamente en shock.

\- ¿Có…, cómo has dicho? Eso significa que…, pero…, eso es imposible… Tom, ¿me estás diciendo que puedes romper la primera Ley Fundamental de la Magia? No, no es posible… Nunca he escuchado tal cosa. -Balbuceaba el auror mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Harry… Los magos se jactan y no paran de decir que la magia es infinita, que nunca sucumbirá, pero no es así -habló mirando los ojos verdes del chico-, ¿por qué no podemos crear dinero de la nada? ¿O comida? ¿Extender nuestra vida hasta el punto de ser inmortales? ¿Por qué los squibs no tienen magia o no poseen el arte para el más simple de los hechizos? ¿Por qué dos personas del mismo sexo no pueden engendrar vida?

El joven auror se halló pensando en cada pregunta que el hombre le hacía, sin poder concretar una respuesta segura para cada una de ellas, sólo pequeñas deducciones que nada tenían que ver con el asunto principal del que Tom hablaba; pero aún así, no decidió contestar, solo prestó atención.

-La magia ha dispuesto una serie de límites por sí misma, pero también nos ha dado algunas alternativas para intentar solucionarlas, ha creado posibilidades de extender tu existencia; distintos modos de traer la comida hacia ti o moverla de un lugar a otro; hacer que personas al azar no la tengan y que otras no mágicas sí; poder dar tu apellido a un niño y hacer el ritual de sangre, esto lo convertiría en tuyo propio… La magia te da opciones, sólo tú decides si emplearlas o no, pero eso no quiere decir que ésta sea infinita, todo tiene un límite…

Harry dejó de mirar al hombre y se recostó completamente en la silla, pensando. Tom bajó su mirada y volvió a acariciar a la ofidia mientras seguía hablando.

-Han nacido más squibs en este siglo que en los tres anteriores juntos por culpa de magos que casaban a sus hijos con sus propios primos para no romper la pureza de su sangre. Albus…, tus padres…, los familiares de todos mis Caballeros y muchos más…, todos ellos lucharon por hacer que nuestro mundo dejara la discriminación hacia otros seres mágicos y no mágicos, lucharon para implantar nuevas leyes que hicieran mejorar nuestro mundo, lucharon para que la magia sea infinita, lucharon para que los magos aprendieran a compartir este mundo y que dejáramos de escondernos…

Tom fue inmediatamente interrumpido por Harry:

-Muchas veces, mi padre Sirius repetía frases de mi papá James una y otra vez… Siempre decía que necesitábamos a los muggles para poder seguir existiendo…, nunca entendí por qué. -Habló, cabizbajo.

-La magia es muy compleja en sí misma: le gusta tomar algo que ya estaba hecho y mejorarlo pero, por el contrario, puede tomar algo ya perfecto y destruirlo… Necesitamos a los muggles por la sencilla razón de que nosotros mismos estamos muriendo y nuestra magia morirá con nosotros si no la compartimos; ya que nosotros mismos no hacemos nada por cambiar eso, la magia nos está empujando a hacerlo.

-No creo que eso se consiga nunca…, los magos le tienen miedo a los muggles por las matanzas que ellos hicieron en contra de los nuestros; y los muggles le temen a la magia, le temen a lo desconocido. -Terminó el auror, mirando finalmente al hombre a los ojos.

Tom asintió.

-Eso también es cierto, ¿pero hace cuántos años fue el último asesinato en masa en contra de los magos? -Preguntó.

-Hace mucho tiempo. -Aceptó Harry con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, Tom sólo sonrió.

-Concretamente, más de tres siglos… ¿Y me vas a decir que los muggles no han aprendido nada desde entonces?

\- ¿Tú también luchas por eso, Tom? ¿Por la diversidad y la integración? -Preguntó el moreno, intrigado.

-Soy mestizo, y al igual que tú y muchos más nuestro poder es elevado al de los sangrepuras y ellos ya se han dado cuenta de eso… Por eso decidieron sesgar el supuesto problema de raíz y acabaron con los precursores de su posible caída, por eso, aquel jueves once de mayo de mil novecientos ochenta y nueve, acabaron con la vida de mi mentor…, tus padres y muchos más.

La sangre del auror ardió por segundos y pronto se encontró respirando con dificultad, para después recomponer su semblante y tranquilizarse un tanto.

Sí, Harry, cuando acabe el trabajo que tengo pendiente, cuando logre tener la cabeza del que planeó todo eso, cuando mi sed de venganza esté calmada, lucharé por continuar el propósito de mi mentor… No tengo intención de que de aquí a diez siglos más los magos sean extinguidos de la faz de la tierra por su propia estupidez… Seguiré con la tarea que empezó Albus Dumbledore y otros más antes que él.

-Si ese es el posible futuro que nos espera…, yo también quisiera evitarlo a toda costa -confesó Harry.

-Pero por ahora, y al igual que yo, tienes una misión pendiente; lo que me lleva a proponerte algo por lo que verdaderamente empezamos esta conversación…

\- ¿De qué se trata? -Preguntó Harry, inquisidor.

Nunca antes había tenido tan claro un ideal, un objetivo a tan corto plazo; pero era su voluntad ayudar y luchar por lo que sus padres lucharon. Tenía que hacerles varias preguntas a sus padres Sirius y Remus acerca de las metas de sus verdaderos padres, saber lo que realmente querían, entender más a fondo por lo que estaban luchando. Nunca antes se había interesando por nada más que no fuera hacer justicia a otro modo, pero entendía que esto iba mucho más allá de unos pocos asesinos, esto era más grande, una misión que se tornaba prácticamente imposible si le agregábamos el cambiar a toda una sociedad, pero por la cual iba luchar aunque la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Me has dicho que no quieres involucrar a ninguna persona más en el asunto del pequeño Kilian…, está bien, eso no puedo rebatirlo, pero la única opción que tengo es que ella misma te ayude. -Habló Tom con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, pero aún así perfecta.

Harry se le quedó mirando con cara de póker por unos segundos.

\- ¿Ella? ¿Quién? -La sonrisa de Tom se amplió más y el auror agachó la cabeza lentamente hasta el regazo del hombre.

Nagini estaba viendo al chico directamente a los ojos, sacando su résped y palpando algo en el aire. A su vez, Harry estaba tan concentrado en las palabras de Tom que prácticamente se había olvidado de la ofidia, asuntándose repentinamente cuando notó que la preciosa serpiente estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin apenas mover una sola parte de su gran cuerpo.

\- ¿Cómo me podrá ayudar? -Preguntó el pelinegro un tanto dubitativo.

-Nagini tiene la capacidad de encontrar cualquier lugar oculto por más pequeño que este sea, puede traspasar barreras mágicas muy fuertes y también puede ayudarte a guardar tus espaldas, Harry.

-Pero Tom, no me puedo comunicar con ella…, yo no sé hablar pársel -dijo, alzando su rostro y mirando al hermoso hombre de ojos escarlatas.

-Hace un rato te pregunté si confiabas en mí, y me respondiste afirmativamente sin apenas dudarlo un segundo -el chico volvió a asentir-, puedo hacer que hables pársel, Harry, puedo hacer que te comuniques con ella y cualquier otra serpiente… Lo cual me lleva a cambiar un poco la pregunta, ¿confías tanto en mi como para hacer un ritual y así poder tener esta habilidad?

Y, sin expresión alguna, Harry se encontró asintiendo nuevamente.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Vemos que Tom se está abriendo poco a poco a Harry y le explica las verdaderas razones que hay detrás de sus objetivos…, y nosotros lo estamos conociendo un poco más a él también. Sorry por irme tanto por las ramas, pero esto es necesario para entender lo que viene. Y también sorry por no poner Lemon en este capítulo, lo que pasa es que lo pasé fatal escribiendo la violación (esta es la primera y la última violación explícita, lo juro) y no encontré ético poner algo así después de leer tal aberración cometida por esos dos desalmados…**_

… _ **Y eso me lleva a Kilian. ¿Creéis que el pequeño corre peligro? Yo creo que sí, pero no podemos adelantarnos a los hechos… La verdad es que descubrir que los dos hijos varones de Ignatius (cap.2) tengan el mismo desorden mental que su padre es…, raro. ¿Será que hay algo más que nosotros no sabemos?**_

 _ **Hablando de otra cosa, resulta que Wayne y Fenrir tienen una capacidad actoral que te cagas xD Lo siento por el pobre Neville que fue el que se llevó la peor parte xD Pero bueno, jugar a la damisela en apuros al menos hizo que Neville se fijara en él.**_

 _ **Dejando todo esto aparte me gustaría decir algo: He estado retomando mi otra historia (HP y el Último Descendiente) y por eso no subí este capítulo tan pronto como quería, pido sorrys por eso, pero también quiero decir que aunque esa no tenga mucho apoyo, si que es cierto que también tiene la misma cantidad de seguidores y favoritos que esta así que no la puedo dejar así como así…, por ello las actualizaciones serán las dos el mismo día y con capítulos de no más de diez páginas de word (aprox. 3mil quinientas palabras). No lo veo tan mal si pensamos que aunque sean cortos, podré actualizar más a menudo.**_

 _ **Y nada más chicxs, espero que este capitulo os haya agradado (dentro de lo que cabe) y nos vemos (ahora así) pronto.**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


	15. Rituales

**SUBIDO EL 30 DE MAYO DEL 2018**

* * *

 **Diálogos:** -Ejemplo número uno.

 **Pensamientos:** "Ejemplo número dos".

 **Cartas, periódicos, etc.:** _Ejemplo número tres_.

 **Pársel:** - **Ejemplo número cuatro**.

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** En este capítulo hay SEXO EXPLÍCITO ENTRE DOS PERSONAJES MASCULINOS, LENGUAJE SOEZ, ETC.

* * *

 **THUNDERSTORM LIGHTNING**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 15

« Rituales »

Amarok se paseaba de aquí para allá una y otra vez. Cuando su Señor llamó repentinamente a Severus, este dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y desapareció sin más, dejándolo a él con un calentón imposible y muy molesto. Las sesiones de abundante sexo con el hombre eran exuberantes y muy, muy gratificantes, era lo que más amaba de su relación con él. Ellos no hacían solamente eso, también trabajaba con él en las pociones, le ayudaba con la escritura de sus libros y también hablaban mucho entre ellos acerca de las manadas de hombres lobos con las que tenían lazos. Ellos no tenían citas como tal pero eso era provisionalmente; Severus no era un hombre excéntrico pero tampoco aburrido, sabía cómo entrar en cada tema de conversación y cómo enmudecer cuando era necesario.

El único fallo de él era su Señor; vivía por y para él y no en el sentido romántico de la palabra, sino más bien amistoso, familiar, devoto y complaciente. Sabía -por historias que le contaba él mismo- que él se había criado con su Señor y se trataban como hermanos cuando se reunían ellos solos. Su Señor le confiaba más asuntos a él que a la organización en general y eso se veía a simple vista.

Dejó de dar vueltas y se dispuso a vestirse nuevamente. Cuando salió de la habitación que compartían en la mansión se encaminó a la sala de pociones; otra cosa que hacía Severus cuando el Señor Oscuro lo llamaba, era desaparecer por largas horas, así que sabría de inmediato cuándo volvería, sólo tenía que esperarle allí. Cruzó el largo pasillo y se encontró con varios elfos que hicieron como si nadie pasara por allí. Su mala relación con aquellas criaturas no iba a cambiar nunca, así que él también hacía como si no los viera.

Cambiando repentinamente de idea, decidió ir a comprar varias cosas al callejón Knockturn y así despejar la mente un poco. Aquella era la mejor opción porque sabía que si iba al bosque se encontraría con la manada que lideraba su hermano mayor y no tenía muchas ganas de ir a divertirse con ellos, quería hacer algo más relajante y menos pesado.

\- ¿Amarok? -Oyó que le llamaban.

El peliplateado giró el rostro hacia donde oyó la voz y se encontró con Draco; respiraba muy agitado y se veía visiblemente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó él frunciendo su ceño.

-Ya volvieron -respondió el rubio simplemente y se giró rápidamente, caminando a paso rápido en dirección contraria; Amarok no dudó en seguirlo-, están en la sala de apariciones…, un elfo me informó de que hay un herido, pero no se quien es.

\- ¿Dónde están todos? -Preguntó el licántropo, siguiendo los pasos veloces del chico.

-Ya han sido avisados, no creo que tarden en llegar.

-Pero Él no está aquí, ni Severus tampoco. -Frunció el menor el ceño nuevamente.

-También están en camino.

Los dos se apresuraron, dejando atrás puertas y pasillos. El recorrido hasta la sala de reuniones parecía interminable y la tensión en los dos muchachos iba en aumento a medida que pasaban los segundos. Cuando por fin llegaron, un fuerte olor nauseabundo llegó a sus fosas nasales e hicieron el amago de cubrirse sus rostros, más siguieron avanzando y entraron en la habitación como un huracán.

El escenario que los recibió era una mezcla entre el horror y repulsión. Narcisa estaba arrodillada frente a alguien muy grande que sólo podía ser Rodolphus; Avery estaba un poco más allá con los ojos como platos y cubierto de un líquido negruzco. Fenrir estaba todo ensangrentado y tenía una daga en su mano derecha, bajo sus pies, una figura completamente negra que tenía el tamaño de un león yacía con las fauces completamente abiertas y que -a juzgar por la concentración del aire- de ella venía el fuerte olor repulsivo.

\- ¡Madre! -Chilló Draco con pánico, y corrió hacia ella.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?! -Se oyó la voz de Emmeline, que acababa de aparecerse junto a Ernest y Dolohov.

Fenrir dio tres pasos hacia delante y limpió -con su mano izquierda- su frente, donde varias gotas de sangre se mezclaban con su propio sudor. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerró cuando vio varios remolinos de humo negro a su alrededor; las figuras de Severus, Kingsley y, por supuesto, Voldemort, fueron las últimas en llegar. Sólo faltaban Wayne y Potter, pero supuso que esos estaban metidos en otros asuntos así que, cuando ya estuvieron todos, habló:

-Rodolphus utilizó el _pendulum_ y los trajo aquí, no sé cómo demonios lo hizo, pero esa cosa vino con ellos -dijo, señalando al animal negro que yacía muerto en el piso.

-Imposible -susurró Dolohov con desconcierto.

Mientras algunos ponían cara de perfecta estupefacción, el Señor Oscuro se apresuró y caminó hacia Rodolphus; Draco tomó suavemente a Narcisa y la levantó, haciendo que los dos se apartaran un tanto del cuerpo del hombre. Severus fue tras Él y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Ninguna poción podrá reparar esto -dijo el pocionista.

La mitad izquierda de su cuerpo estaba prácticamente quemada, su piel colgaba en pequeñas tiras negras y el olor a carne viva era sorprendente, su ropa había desaparecido casi por completo y lo único que quedaba de ella eran pequeños colgajos calcinados pero, por increíble que parezca, su rostro estaba completamente sano y sin ninguna herida más que unos pequeños rasguños en su frente y mejilla izquierda.

Voldemort asintió suavemente a Severus y sacó su varita.

-Kingsley, ven, no me queda mucha energía -llamó el Señor Oscuro y el hombre se apresuró; cuando estuvieron uno al lado del otro, se quedaron esperando órdenes- vosotros os encargáis del exterior, yo romperé y restauraré su núcleo -ambos hombres asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto, Dolohov se apresuró a ir al lado de su mejor amigo Avery y ver si éste estaba mal herido.

\- ¿Tyrone? ¿Tyrone? ¿Estás bien? -Llamó, pero el hombre seguía en shock.

-Todo pasó muy rápido -habló Narcisa por primera vez-. Habíamos conseguido algo relevante cuando empezamos a ascender para poder salir de ahí, pero en el último momento nos descuidamos un poco y esa cosa nos atacó, Rod se puso delante de nosotros… Yo creía que iba a enfrentarse a ella pero no fue así, sentí una inmensa fuerza que nos atraía y la luz blanca del _pendulum_ , y después aparecimos aquí.

-Cuando llegamos intenté derribarla pero vomitó y me empapó con este líquido negro. -Reaccionó Avery señalándose a él mismo, su cara transformándose poco a poco en una de completo asco-. Luego apareció ese elfo y yo usé la conexión para llamar al primero que se me ocurrió.

Fenrir le dedicó una sonrisa torcida al asqueado hombre:

\- ¡Qué honor! -Exclamó él, irónico.

-De todas formas, ¿qué demonios hacía un maldito bebé Nundu en el Ministerio francés? -Preguntó Ernest con suspicacia-. ¿Y qué demonios le dieron de comer para que huela así?

-No creo que eso sea lo importante -interrumpió Dolohov con una mirada llena de asombro-, yo me estoy preguntando cómo demonio lo hizo Rodolphus para hacer funcionar el _pendulum_ a una distancia tan alejada.

-Ni idea -asintió Fenrir, observando cómo Draco acariciaba a su madre para calmarla.

-Silencio. -Ordenó el Señor Oscuro.

La luz puramente blanca que salía de su varita contrarrestaba con la azul y la anaranjada que salía de las de Severus y Kingsley. El cuerpo de Rodolphus temblaba sutilmente y su espeso sudor era visible por todos en la sala. La carne quemada iba desapareciendo poco a poco, siendo reemplazada por largas y gruesas cicatrices, y la piel alrededor de ella se volvía roja.

Una última sacudida y el cuerpo de Rodolphus finalmente se calmó, el último haz de luz blanca entró en su cuerpo y el Señor Oscuro se inclinó peligrosamente hacia delante, perdiendo el conocimiento. Severus logró tomarlo por su brazo antes de que el hombre rozara a su súbdito, y lo tiró hacia su propio cuerpo.

Nadie se acercó a prestar su ayuda, todos sabían que Severus podía hacerse cargo de él; tampoco es que no supieran que el hombre no le gustaba ser tocado, todos sabían guardar las distancias.

-Ha perdido muchísima magia hoy, dos rituales tan extremadamente complicados podrían hacerle mucho daño a su propia magia, debe descansar por un par de días -anunció Severus, después señaló a Rodolphus con su mirada-, él despertará en los próximos días… -Seguidamente, Severus desapareció con el cuerpo de Tom.

Narcisa se apresuró a inclinarse sobre Rodolphus y desapareció con él también.

Draco caminó hasta Fenrir e hizo una desagradable mueca cuando llegó a su lado; el olor de la criatura era extremadamente nauseabunda, y tanto Fenrir como Tyrone -éste último en una mayor cantidad- estaban cubiertos del espeso líquido que la criatura les había arrojado.

-Necesitáis unos cuantos hechizos desinfectantes y una buena ducha…, los dos.

Fenrir sonrió y desapareció con Draco; éste intentando a toda costa separarse del fornido hombre.

-Bueno, sin Voldemort y tres de los Caballeros principales no podremos hacer gran cosa -anunció Kingsley-, sólo quedo yo y tengo que volver al Ministerio… Creo que será mejor que queden suspendidos todos los golpes hasta que Severus o Él vuelvan.

Todos asintieron y Kingsley desapareció.

-Vamos amigo, necesitas un buen baño -sonrió Dolohov a Avery, y los dos desaparecieron.

-Genial… -bufó Amarok- y nosotros tenemos que encargarnos de esta…, cosa -se giró, mirando a Emmeline y Ernest con el ceño fruncido en disgusto; la pareja se miró con una sonrisa, una sonrisa muy traviesa que no le gustó para nada al licántropo-. ¿Qué están tramando ustedes dos? -Amarok abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. ¡¿No pensarán que yo…!?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Emmeline y Ernest habían desaparecido con un sonoro crack, dejando a Amarok solo y con la boca completamente abierta en indignación.

[…]

Hoy era una de esas pocas noches en la que su lobo tenía deseos de ser dominante, cosa que a él le fascinaba, ya acostumbrado a la explosión de ternura y amor con la que el licántropo _lo dominaba_. Remus era un hombre muy, muy atractivo, dócil y cariñoso -aunque también tenía su genio cuando se enfadaba-, y por ello, cuando su lobo le pedía ser él el que guiara sus actos de amor, el pelinegro nunca podía negarse, eso era caso imposible para él.

Habían terminado de ver una película de comedia infantil en la salita del ala oeste de la mansión -aquella reservada solamente para el buen funcionamiento de los electrodomésticos muggles ya que éstos no funcionaban bien con magia a su alrededor- y habían llevado al pequeño Kilian a dormir a su habitación cuando sintió un pesado calor desprenderse de su Remus.

El hombre lobo lo había mirado con aquellos ojos ámbares llenos de lujuria contenida y había procedido a abrazar a su pareja, irguiéndose y poniéndose casi en cuclillas para besar al pelinegro con ternura. Éste lo sujetó casi inmediatamente por su cintura y lo irguió con un poco de dificultad; los años pasaban factura…, y más si pasaste un par de ellos encerrado en una minúscula celda.

Sirius los apareció directamente en su dormitorio y se apresuró a sentarse en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero y con Remus todavía a cuestas y besándolo tiernamente. El licántropo bajó sus manos del cuello del pelinegro y empezó a desabrochar la camisa blanca que su pareja llevaba, dejando expuestos los numerosos tatuajes que el otro se había hecho en su juventud. Tocándolos con absoluta reverencia, procedió a desvestirlo y desvestirse lentamente, todavía besando al mayor.

Sirius se dedicaba a admirar la piel totalmente blanca e impoluta de Remus, sus pezones rosáceos, su cuello delicado, sus labios rojos, su nariz recta y perfecta, sus hermosos ojos que sólo dejaban ver unas diminutas patas de gallo, sus cejas, su cabello castaño ondulado…, todo él era perfección pura.

Besó su cuello lentamente y fue bajando; tomó un pezón con sus dientes y lo mordisqueó, pasando la lengua después hasta que estuvo totalmente erecto. Remus sólo suspiraba y daba pequeños balanceos con sus caderas, notando el gran bulto de su pareja contra el suyo. Apartó un poco al hombre del cabecero y lo empujó cuan alto era en la cama; Sirius quedó tendido en ella, sus manos debajo de su cabeza y en su rostro una sonrisa ladina.

Remus bajó sobre su cuerpo y le quitó los pantalones al hombre, tomando en sus labios la erección del mayor. Sirius ahogó un gruñido y se mordió los labios, dejando al otro hacer lo que quisiera con él. Su lobo chupaba a consciencia mientras hacía algo de trabajo manual con su excitado miembro, masajeando la base y sus bolas mientras chupaba…, pero Sirius pronto se cansó de eso, sujetó al hombre e hizo que se pusiera encima de su miembro erecto.

-Vamos, Moony.

Con una ráfaga de excitación y fogosidad, Remus se empaló a sí mismo con lentitud y tembló cuando toda la longitud estuvo dentro de él. Sirius agarró fuertemente el trasero del castaño, se incorporó en el lecho y volvió a apoyar su espalda en el cabecero.

-Vamos, amor.

Y el movimiento de Remus empezó. Lento y profundo al principio y rápido y apasionado después. Sirius ayudaba a Remus a moverse más rápido ya que éste lo tenía agarrado de su trasero y lo alzaba y bajaba según la necesidad del castaño.

-Ahhh… Siri… -gimió Remus, su cuello rosado por la excitación- no…, no puedo más…

Sirius asintió y lo besó posesivamente, inclinándose hacia adelante y dejando que la espalda de Remus tocara las suaves y mullidas mantas, y él -sin perder el contacto del beso y la penetración- se hundió más entre las piernas del otro a medida que el más joven lo envolvía y lo abrazaba con sus piernas y brazos.

-Ahhhh… Por Merlín… -Sollozó el castaño-. Ahí, Siri.

Sirius concentró todos sus envistes en esa zona si piedad, dando estocadas fuertes y concentradas hasta que Remus se volvió una masa jadeante y -por qué no decirlo- agonizante, el placer saliendo por todos los poros de su cuerpo.

-Me voy a correr… -informó Sirius con un suspiro agónico.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, antes de pensar si quiera en eso, su semilla salía sin piedad de su miembro recorriendo el interior del hombre lobo. Sirius notó que su compañero no había terminado, así que salió de él y se inclinó, llevando la rosada polla de su pareja a su boca, chupando y lamiendo con gula mientras oía los sonidos de placer y agonía de Remus.

Varios segundos después, éste terminaba en su boca…

[…]

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero más la cabeza que otra cosa. Hacer el ritual que Tom le dijo para darle la habilidad del pársel fue francamente agotador. Él no tubo que gastar nada de su magia puesto que Tom había hecho todo por él, pero aún así -cuando éste hubo terminado- el dolor se hizo presente y además le invadió unas ganas horrorosas de vomitar, dolor de estómago, mareos y algo de vértigo, cosas que hace muchos años no había sentido.

Él sabía que iba a necesitar unos días más para calmarse…, porque al final de aquel pesado y largo ritual, él había mirado a Nagini y había intentado decir algo, pero era un poco complicado; podía entenderla, pero no podía hablarle, no por ahora. No iba a ser todo tan fácil; no aprendes un maldito _dialecto_ entero en sólo cuarenta minutos. Pero lo bueno es que todo había salido bien y eso había puesto contento a Tom.

Le había dicho que fuera a descansar a casa y que mañana empezara su investigación, que tomara reposo y que sobre ningún concepto tomara alguna poción. El auror había acatado todas las órdenes que Tom le había dicho, así que cuando sintió su marca arder un poco, se removió incómodo pero no se levantó de allí; no se sentía tan mal pero tampoco quería hacer enfadar a Tom.

A la mañana siguiente -dejando a Kilian al cuidado de sus padres en la mansión de Grimmauld Place- se marchó al Ministerio. Él no tenía por qué ir ahí, pero una lechuza que provenía desde el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica -de la sección de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot y Aplicación de la Ley-, hizo que el auror volviera a posponer -una vez más- sus urgentes planes.

Se dirigió directamente a la antesala número siete, que era desde la cual le habían citado, y tocó la gran puerta de madera. Una voz particularmente suave y melodiosa le indicó que pasara y el auror así lo hizo.

Como todas las salas del Wizengamot, ésta era inmensa y espaciosa. Los asientos del Tribunal -donde brujas y magos ejercían de jueces en los juicios- estaban totalmente vacíos, y la silla de los acusados seguía igual de sombría que siempre.

-Pase y acérquese, señor Potter, necesito hacerle varias preguntas.

El director del Departamento de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot -Pius Thicknesse- y la Jefa de la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica -Georgiana Quickbler- se encontraban uno al lado del otro junto al asiento del Ministro de Magia, que se encontraba impecablemente vacío.

-Tome asiento joven Potter -ordenó fugazmente el hombre y Harry así lo hizo, sentándose frente de ellos en una silla que el hombre hizo aparecer, muy alejada del asiento de los acusados-; ha llegado a nuestros oídos que con usted está viviendo un niño cuya identidad es desconocida y que usted no posee parentesco alguno con él…

El corazón de Harry se agitó en una milésima de segundo.

-Así es, señor Thicknesse.

\- ¿Por qué no lo comunicó al Ministerio? -Preguntó suavemente la mujer, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al joven.

-Si me disculpan, señores, no he tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo…, y además, con la casi reciente pérdida del señor Gawain Robards, todo el departamento se volvió un caos. Si me permiten agregar, el niño está en excelentes condiciones bajo mi cuidado.

-No podría objetar lo contrario, señor Potter -asintió Quickbler -, sin embargo, usted debió comunicarlo cuanto antes al Ministerio.

-Por desgracia -habló calmadamente el hombre- esto podría llevarlo a una sanción disciplinaria y a una multa por daños, joven Potter -suspiró con pesadez- y también podría enfrentarse a un juicio por secuestro…, pero siendo usted un auror con una excelente ficha académica y laboral, creo que podemos solucionar entre nosotros este problema sin llegar a mayores…

-Les agradezco su comprensión, señores. -Harry se inclinó levemente.

-Necesitamos saber unas cuantas cosas más -habló la mujer- ¿qué pensaba hacer con el pequeño?

Harry agachó la mirada sutilmente, suspiró y luego la levantó con un brillo decidido en los ojos:

-Quería adoptarlo.

La señora Quickbler y el señor Thicknesse compartieron una mirada y luego asintieron.

-¿Está usted casado?

-No -contestó él simplemente.

-Umm… -Denegó el hombre con la cabeza-. Le será difícil conseguir la tutela del niño siendo soltero, señor Potter. -Habló el hombre calmadamente-. ¿Señora Quickbler?

Tras una mirada evaluadora al hermoso chico de ojos verdes, la mujer -de no más de cincuenta años- asintió, tomando un pergamino color beige del lado derecho de su mesa.

-Señor Potter, visto lo visto le recomiendo que se consiga el mejor abogado que esté especializado en tutelas familiares…, le recomendaría a uno personalmente ya que es el mejor sin duda, pero es de usted su elección.

-Si no le importa, señora Quickbler, aceptaré encantado su recomendación.

La mujer sonrió con agrado.

-Me complace oír eso señor Potter… Como iba diciendo, este abogado representará su caso el día del juicio por la tutela del niño, la citación le llegará en los próximos días… Y con lo referente al incumplimiento de la Ley Mágica número ocho del artículo treinta, y cito, _delito contra la libertad, detención ilegal y/o secuestro con o sin agravantes_ , le impongo una multa de doscientos galeones que deberá pagar en menos de veinticuatro horas al banco Gringotts. ¿Está usted de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y la mujer siguió hablando:

-Al no ver ningún acto de perjurio o prevaricación para con el menor, le permitimos la custodia parcial hasta la llegada del juicio, pero tendrá que llevar al menor a San Mungo un día por semana para revisión de su completa salud y dos días por semana al medimago en función del Departamento de Registro Administrativo para descartar cualquier otro pormenor e incidente, ya sea físico o mental.

-Así se hará.

-Muy bien, señor Potter… Esperemos que tenga suerte y…, por favor, que esto no vuelva a ocurrir -sonrió la mujer de ojos azules eléctricos.

-Gracias, señora.

-Thicknesse, entréguele esto al señor Potter…, ahí está la resolución y la sentencia por triplicado, fírmelas todas, por favor.

Harry se apresuró a firmar los documentos después de echarles una ojeada muy rápida por encima.

-Le comunico, señor Potter, aunque usted ya lo sabrá… -habló el señor Thicknesse- que el Departamento se queda con una copia, Gringotts con la segunda y usted con la tercera, y en cuanto la multa sea saldada, Gringotts procederá reenviárnosla.

-Sí, señor, lo sé.

-Bien señor Potter, puede marcharse… Ah, y tenga la tarjeta del abogado, que tenga suerte.

Harry asintió, tomó la tarjeta y procedió a salir de la antesala. Suspirando quedamente cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, se dijo a sí mismo que todo podría ser peor…, podrían haberle quitado a Kilian o directamente él hubiera ido a prisión. Además, doscientos galeones no era absolutamente nada para un chico como él, que había heredado una pequeña fortuna de sus padres.

Caminando por el largo pasillo para tomar el ascensor, el auror tomó la tarjeta de identificación del abogado que podría ayudarle a quedarse con Kilian; no podía perder tiempo en el caso de que le avisaran para esta misma semana y el hombre estuviera ocupado o algo así… Cuando giró finalmente la tarjeta y puso toda la atención en el nombre allí escrito, supo que su mal día acababa empeorar.

[…]

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Y con este van casi cuatro meses sin aparecer por estos lares, para publicar al menos, porque sigo leyendo las historias que tengo en favoritos muy de vez en cuando…**_

 _ **Me tomé este tiempecito para reflexionar sobre mi vida amorosa, ya que mi actual (ex-pareja) de varios años decidió que ponerme los cuernos sería genial… En fin, que mi corazón se redujo a mierda. Pero no me eché a morir… Realmente no soy así. Sólo que no tenía ganas de seguir con esto por el momento. Pero ya regresé y como mis memorias estaban algo colapsadas, me leí el fic entero para poder proseguir con lo que más me gusta… y esos son Tom y Harry. Me di cuenta de varios errores y decidí repararlos ahora que estoy a tiempo, así que lo hice.**_

 _ **Los cambios son muuuy sutiles y no tan drásticos, así que no recomiendo volver a leer la historia porque no cambió tanto…, sólo pequeños datos y fechas erróneas. Los más significativos están en el capítulo 8, ya que no debí poner los nombres reales de los Caballeros y exponerlos al Jefe de Aurores… Así que los sustituí por unos parecidos y problema resuelto…**_

 _ **Y nada más, volví y esta vez es para quedarme. Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño capítulo y prometo volver la semana que viene con más.**_

 _ **Sed buenos,**_

 _ **Yara Riddle Black.**_


End file.
